Your Hopes, Your Dreams
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: This starts off during the outside scene between Klaus and Caroline in episode 3x15. It will have a slightly different ending then we got on the show then it will very loosely follow the TV show plot then it will get into Founders events & the Holiday season!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is something that just came to me last night; I don't think I was really dreaming yet, just thinking of Klaroline before drifting to sleep. Not sure if anything will come of it besides this but I thought it might have some potential so I wanted to write it. The first part will have dialogue from episode 3x15. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_***A few changes to the original story line…Elena is NOT being held captive by Rebekah and they are not dealing with the whole Esther issue…yet. Esther will be brought in later if I decide to continue! The Originals ARE linked though!***_

**CHAPTER 1**

"Talk to me." Klaus said as he sat on a nearby bench. Caroline gave him a small smile, she seemed surprised. "Come on get to know me." His arm was draped over the back of the bench, his eyes never leaving Caroline's. "I dare you." He said as a big smile slowly appeared on his face.

Caroline smiled; she closed her eyes for a minute reminding herself that this was Klaus, a murder. She had to remind herself of that sometimes because he would act differently when he was around her. She shook her head holding in yet another smile. "Fine." She said as she sat beside him on the bench. Klaus was pleased that he had convinced her without using so much effort. Caroline looked over at him and he was staring at her with that intense look he always gave her; like there was no one else around but her. "So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I want to talk about you." He answered without even the slightest bit of hesitation. Caroline scoffed and turned away shaking her head. "Your hopes, your dreams." Caroline turned to look back at him. His voice was intoxicating; so low and sexy, it was extremely hard not to melt at whatever he would say. "Everything you want in life." Caroline let out a few laughs and turned away from him again. Klaus wasn't sure what he had to do to convince this women beside him that he truly wanted to know her, and wanted her to have everything she wanted in life.

After a few seconds she turned to look into his eyes again. "Just to be clear." She began. "I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

Klaus smiled back at her. "Well, that's why I like you."

Caroline smiled. She knew there was humanity in this man that sat beside her. She was curious as to why he only chose to show it to her. Her eyes dropped down then looked back into his eyes. Something in her started to felt guilty for distracting him like this. It was hard to remember all the bad things he had done when he looks at you with those gorgeous eyes or speaks so beautifully in his sexy voice. But not only that, he seemed to genuinely want to know about her. Caroline can't even remember the last time someone had cared enough to ask her those questions.

Before either of them could say another word Klaus made a sound like he was in pain. He grabbed his chest with his hand and stood up from the bench. Caroline looked wide eyed towards The Grill. She knew that this was it, they must have staked Kol. "What is it?" She asked as she stood up from the bench.

Klaus looked up at her. He looked upset and betrayed. "What did you do?" He asked.

Caroline's eyes dropped down so she was no longer looking into his. "Nothing."

Klaus grabbed her; He pushed the upset and betrayed feelings aside and was now just feeling anger. "What did you do?" He yelled.

Caroline was honestly scared, she was playing with fire by trying to deceive Klaus. "I didn't do anything. Stop it." She said as she glanced around them for someone to help her but of course no one was ever too concerned with her safety. She loved Elena but she didn't think it was right that everyone else's safety took a backseat to hers. Caroline could also see the fear in Klaus' eyes and it made her feel awful; she sighed. "It's Kol." She whispered. "Go to him, hurry."

Klaus was shocked, obviously this had been some elaborate plan and here she was offering up information; information he probably would have come to within a few moments on his own but he was still grateful. Klaus gave her a quick nod and then was gone.

Caroline sat back down on the bench. How could she do that. After everything he had done, after everything her and her friends had gone to find a way to destroy him and his siblings; and she just ruins the entire plan. She calmed herself down a bit by telling herself that he was intelligent and would have figured out that something was probably wrong with his brother before anything had happened to him.

Caroline decided that she didn't want to deal with the aftermath of any of this…from either side, so she headed home. Not like going home would stop any of them from coming to yell at her; Klaus, Damon, and Stefan all have been invited in to her home. Caroline always prided herself in being loyal to her friends and family; after what she did tonight she hated herself. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself that the plan was not working and that Klaus was not affected the same as the others she didn't hate herself any less.

Once she was home she changed into some loose fitting black sweat pants and a light purple tank top. She pulled her hair back into a loose pony tail and sat on her bed with a loud sigh. Her eyes glanced over to her nightstand where the drawing Klaus gave her laid. After staring at it for a few minutes she shook her head and grabbed the drawing. She opened her nightstand draw and threw the drawing inside before slamming the draw closed.

After pulling the dagger from his younger brother and making sure to impart some pain on each of the Salvatore's and their vampire hunter teacher friend Klaus was back at his house sitting in his large den. He flipped through his sketchbook; he looked at the many drawings of Caroline that he had done over the past several days. He closed the book and tossed it to the far end of his desk. Klaus was still confused about why Caroline suddenly had a change of heart during the middle of their plan but he decided to push that aside since right now the spell Esther did to link them together needed to be broken, and soon.

_**OK so there is a potential first chapter! I will continue (with longer chapters) if you guys think I should! Let me know with reviews and story alerts please!**_

_**Also…if I continue a few things from the story line will probably change (I probably won't go into having Abby be a vampire.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Glad everyone liked the first chapter! So for the remainder of the story I will be pulling certain things from the TV show but it will mostly be mine.**_

**CHAPTER 2**

It had been a few days since the failed plan to kill the Originals. Caroline received a text from Stefan earlier telling her that they were meeting in the woods to talk about their next move with the Originals.

Damon and Stefan had been sure that staking an original with the new found white oak wood would be simple and we would soon be living in a much more peaceful existence. Caroline of course had her doubts. The originals were over a thousand years old and she was sure staking any of them would be anything but simple. She had kept her mouth shut about her theory of Klaus not being affected the same way from the dagger and no one else brought it up so she was sure she was alone in thinking it. The white oak stake was another thing though. She was sure that would kill Klaus since that was the weapon of choice when Mikael was here trying to kill him. She pushed any guilt she felt about hurting Klaus to the back of her mind. She couldn't betray her friends again for the few moments of humanity that he chose to show her; no matter how handsome, charming and sexy he was.

After the meeting with the gang Caroline took a walk around town. She stopped at the end of the long driveway to the Mikaelson mansion. She had no idea why she ended up here but she did. She honestly had no intention on telling them that Damon and Stefan were in possession on stakes that could kill them but a small part of her was telling her it was the right thing to do. She sighed and turned around before walking in the direction of her house.

Once she got home she went directly to her room and saw a piece of off white paper rolled up with a black ribbon tied around it. A small smile crossed her lips as she thought of the person she knew had left it. She quickly shook her head of her thoughts and went to sit on her bed. She picked up the paper and slid off the ribbon before unrolling it. It was a drawing of her from the night she had talked with Klaus outside The Grill. She was sure it was that night because he drew her wearing her very low v-neck shirt and her black jacket. Her hair was also very curly like it was that night. Caroline's eyes drifted to the right hand corner where he again had written a small note. 'Thank you for your help, Sweetheart. –Klaus' Just as She read it she got a sharp pain in her chest. He was probably dropping this off in her room while she was in the woods talking about killing his family, and that made her feel so many different levels of horrible.

She was pulled from her thoughts when her phone started to ring. "Hello." She said.

"Caroline? They took Damon!" A frantic Elena said.

"What? Who took him?" She asked trying to get more information from him.

"It was Rebekah." She said. "Stefan refuses to go help him. He is so set on staking an original today that he won't put it off to save his brother." She paused and took a deep breath; probably trying to calm herself. "I need your help, Caroline."

"Elena…"

She cut Caroline off before she could tell her what a bad idea she had thought it was. "Caroline. If it was me in danger Damon would put the plan on hold until I was safe. He wouldn't think twice about it!"

Caroline knew for a fact that was true but Damon was a vampire, Elena was not and even if Caroline helped she was no match for Rebekah. "Elena, how are we supposed to rescue him from Rebekah?"

Meanwhile Klaus had been holding Bonnie hostage in hopes to break the link between him and his siblings. The last thing he wanted was to be linked to his siblings when Finn was so willing to die. Klaus gave him a vile of blood from each of his siblings and one of his own blood. He gave Bonnie one of his usual threats and she was off to work on the reversal.

"Elena, I think this is a very bad idea." Caroline said as her and Elena walked up to the front door of the Mikaelson mansion. "I mean what do we do ring the doorbell and say excuse me you kidnapped my friend earlier we would like him back?" Caroline whispered.

"Look, Klaus won't hurt me and since he has a thing for you; well that makes you safe too. We have to at least try." Elena said in a pleading tone.

Caroline sighed and rang the doorbell. Klaus came to the door a few moments later.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." He said as he looked between Caroline and Elena. "I assume you are here because of my sister's guest." He said with a smile.

"Can you just let him go?" Elena asked. Caroline really had to try and not let out a laugh was she seriously asking him to let someone go and just expect him to agree. I didn't say anything, Elena was my friend and I had to help her in any way I could.

"That is my sisters business." He paused and stepped aside. "But come in let's go have a talk with her." Caroline and Elena followed Klaus into the mansion and walked into a large room. Damon was hanging from the ceiling by metal chains. His shirt was ripped open and blood fell from his chest. Elena gasped at the sight. Damon was in and out of consciousness so I am not even sure he knew we were there. "Sister, these ladies are here to request the release of Mr. Salvatore."

Rebekah turned around to look at Caroline and Elena; she rolled her eyes immediately. "Well, I am not finished yet." She said as she dragged a stake down his chest causing more blood to pour down.

Elena clenched her teeth and stomped over to Rebekah. "Stop it!" She said as she tried to hit the stake from her hands. Rebekah vamped out and took a step closer to Elena.

Klaus ran over to her and pushed her out of the way. "Enough Rebekah!" Klaus paused. "I don't have time for these petty games. Let him go!"

Caroline was shocked that Klaus had told her to let Damon go, but was happy they were almost out of there. Rebekah rolled her eyes and unchained Damon before fleeing the room. Elena grabbed Damon so he was leaning on her and started to walk out of the room. "Come on." She said.

Caroline handed her the car keys. "Go ahead. I will pick up my car later." After he had helped them she had to tell him. She couldn't live with herself knowing she had caused someone to die…someone else…she still thought about that man she killed when she was first turned. Once Elena left with Damon Klaus turned to look at her but didn't say anything. "Thank you for the drawing; it was beautiful."

He smiled. "I am pleased that you like it."

"Look." Caroline said as she looked at her feet. "I have to tell you something." Klaus took a step closer to her with an interested look on his face. Caroline sighed and looked back up at him. "I don't know how but they found some white oak wood and they made stakes out of it."

Klaus was quiet for a few moments and a look of confusion washed over his face. "I don't understand. Why do you keep saving us?"

"Because." She said. "Because if I kill you or anyone in your family no matter what any of you have done in the past that makes me no better then you. Who am I to decide if and when someone should die?" She paused. "If I knew about it and didn't tell you it would make me no better than you." Caroline repeated a little quieter than the first time.

Caroline gave Klaus a small smile and then headed home. The minute she walked in her house she went straight to her room and she collapsed onto her bed and closed her eyes. She decided she would pick up her car from Elena's later, she was in no real rush to get it back and she needed a little while to relax.

Caroline opened her eyes and it was pitch black in my house. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep. She reached for her phone to check the time but noticed she had a text message. She hit the open button and read, it was from Elena. _'Matt ended up staking Finn…long story but only Finn is dead since Klaus got Bonnie to undo the linking spell. We also found out some important info but I will talk to you about it tomorrow.' _Caroline let out a small sigh of relief that Klaus was OK. She still didn't understand why she even cared so much. She knew there was more to it then not wanting to be involved with killing people like she had told Klaus.

She placed my phone back on my nightstand and stood up. She looked at the drawing from Klaus for a moment before going into the kitchen. Her mom must still be at work because there were no lights on. She flipped on the kitchen light and turned around to see Klaus seated at her kitchen table. She jumped back and let out a gasp but he didn't move an inch. His head was hung low and he was staring at his hands that were on the table.

"They killed Finn." He said softly. Caroline had no idea what to say. She knew from past experience that when people said 'sorry' it was useless. She pulled out the chair next to him and sat down. She gently placed one of her hands over one of his and just sat in silence with him for a little while. Maybe there was more human in him than Caroline thought. He wasn't out getting revenge for his brother's death, instead he had come to her house for what she assumed was comfort.

Caroline was curious why he had come to her house. She knew he didn't exactly have friends to go to when something like this happened but he had two brothers and a sister that were also going through the loss of Finn. She didn't question him though. No matter who you were it was tough to lose a family member and he didn't need to be bothered with stupid questions. She stood up and grabbed two shot glasses out of the cabinet and then grabbed a new bottle of vodka. She sat back down and filled the two shot glasses and placed one in front of him and picked up the other. She held hers up and waited for him to clink his against it.

After a few seconds Klaus finally looked up at her and gave her a small smile. He picked up the shot glass and lightly clinked it against hers before tossing the liquid down his throat. Caroline filled up the shot glasses again and they repeated the process. Neither of them was sure how long they had been drinking but they were more than half way through the bottle of vodka.

"Maybe I should have warned you sooner." Caroline said quietly as she refilled their shot glasses.

Klaus shook his head and drank his shot. "This isn't your fault." He said simply. He paused. "We never got to finish our discussion the other night." He said with somewhat of a fake smile.

Caroline giggled. "Oh, the one about my hopes and dreams?" She said rolling her eyes as she poured another round of shots.

"Why do you act that way when I ask you serious questions?" He asked in a tone that sounded like he had nothing to drink at all.

Caroline was a vampire so she was able to drink a lot more than humans but even she had her limits and over a quarter bottle of vodka was definitely hitting her but it seemed to not even bother Klaus. Caroline shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her full shot glass. "It's just a little unbelievable that you would care about my hopes and dreams." She paused for a moment to take her shot. "I mean you are Klaus…The Original Hybrid." She said as put her glass on the table and grabbed the bottle of vodka, or tried to. She missed the bottle the first time she went to grab it and then Klaus grabbed it and moved it further away.

"I think you have had enough to drink tonight." Klaus said with a smile.

Caroline knew he was right, hell he was right a few shots ago. She laughed and looked up at him. "Oh really. I do believe that it is my vodka." Caroline was slightly slurring her words and that made Klaus laugh.

Klaus stood up and held his hand out. "Come on. I will help you to bed before I leave." Caroline laughed and leaned her head on one of her hands. Klaus took her opposite hand in his and helped her up. They slowly walked to her room; Caroline stumbled a few times but of course Klaus caught her.

When they finally got to her room Klaus sat her on her bed then slid off her shoes. Caroline laid down and Klaus grabbed the blanket at the end of her bed and covered her with it. He sat at the edge of her bed; Caroline was fast asleep already. He smiled and ran his fingers along her cheek as he watched her for a few moments.

"Good night, Sweetheart." He whispered. He glanced at her once more before showing himself out and heading home.

_**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Don't forget to hit that review button and tell me what you thought! THANKS FOR READING! ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Glad to see you guys are still reading and enjoying the story! Thank you to those of you who took the time to review and thank you to those of you who have put the story on alert and who have already favorited it!**_

**CHAPTER 3**

Matt was in the gymnasium with the other members of the dance committee. Caroline had roped him into it long ago and he actually didn't mind it much. Caroline had always been on time to these things but it was a half hour after she had told everyone to show up and she was nowhere to be found. Before he had another thought Rebekah came waltzing into the gymnasium with a clip board in hand.

"There are boxes out in the hall." She said to one of the students. "And start getting rid of all this seventy's memorabilia."

"But it's a 1970's dance." Another student said.

Rebekah sighed. "Everyone!" She called out and waited until she had everyone's attention. "I am sure we can all agree that the 1920's dance would be classier then a decade filled with bad music, bad clothes and dreadful hair." She said making a face.

Everyone seemed to agree so Rebekah smiled and continued to give out orders. Matt decided to approach her since he knew how much Caroline wanted the 1970's as the decade dance theme.

"Hey, does Caroline know about the change?" He asked in a confused voice.

"Why would she matter?" She asked not really paying much attention to Matt.

"Well, she is the head of the committee."

"Well, seeing as how late she is shows her level of commitment I thought2 I would take over."

With the help of the rest of the committee the seventy's stuff was quickly cleared out of the gymnasium and the twenty's stuff was being put up. Rebekah picked a few people to start spreading the word to students that bought tickets about the change in theme.

Being a vampire didn't exempt you from the horrible feeling after a night of heavy drinking. But Caroline didn't have a choice; she had to suck it up and get to the school. The decade dance was tomorrow and she was head of the committee. She was already running extremely late and she hated to be late. Rebekah was already trying to take over things; she didn't need to give her more of a chance to do so. Caroline pulled into the first parking spot she saw; of course it was in the last row of the large parking lot. Her head was pounding and all she really wanted to do was stay inside with a half dozen blood bags and some good movies.

Caroline walked into the gymnasium and her mouth hung open as she looked around. "What the hell?" She said to no one in particular. She saw Matt and immediately made her way over to him. "Matt!" She called out. "What is going on? What is all this stuff? What happened to the seventy's?"

"The nineteen twenty's are much classier Caroline." Rebekah said as she came up behind Caroline.

Caroline sighed and slowly turned around. "I should have known." She said with a fake smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Who do you think you are that you can just come in here and change everything?"

"You were well over an hour late Caroline." She said in an aggravated tone. "Now if you would excuse me I have a lot to do before tomorrow night.

Caroline let out an aggravated sigh and left without another word to anyone. She went straight home and grabbed a couple blood bags from their spare fridge in the basement. She hunkered down on her couch and hit play on the DVD player. She was about a quarter of the way through The Vow so she wanted to finish it. Her cell phone beeped with a new text message so she picked it up to read it. _'Hey Care; I will be back in town later today.' _It was from Tyler. Caroline was more than a little shocked she hadn't expected that he would be able to break the sire bond so quickly. She decided to text him back later so she was about to toss her phone to the other side of the couch but noticed she has a voicemail. She pressed the button and brought the phone to her ear.

"_Hi Care, it's Elena. I am going to pick Jeremy up in Denver but I wanted to update you on everything. So, Finn is dead and about a half hour after he died so did Sage and someone Sage turned. So, we figured out that once the Original dies then so does everyone that was sired by their bloodline. We are not sure who Damon, Stefan, you, and Abby are tied to…but Tyler. Well, we obviously know that Klaus sired him. I am about to walk on the plane so I will talk to you when I get back! I love you!"_

Caroline sighed though she wasn't surprised nothing was ever simple. She pushed her problems out of her head; she watched her movie and drank her blood. Thankfully the blood was making her headache subside.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. Caroline sighed as she hit the pause button on the remote. She hated being interrupted while watching a movie. She walked to the door and sighed again when she looked through the glass and saw who it was.

"Hello Caroline." Klaus said as soon as Caroline opened the door.

"What do you want?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nice to see you too." He said sarcastically. Caroline rolled her eyes. "You were quite drunk last night; I just came to see that you were feeling OK." He said. It was moments like these that Caroline secretly wished he wasn't some psycho hybrid killer because he really did have a sweet side.

"Well, besides your sister taking over the dance committee and completely changing everything that I had planned…I am feeling fine." Caroline said but from her tone and facial expression she was obviously not fine.

"Ah, yes." He said with that gorgeous smile that appeared on his face every once in a while. "She has been going on about the nineteen twenty's dance for days."

"Yea, well it was supposed to be a nineteen seventy's dance." She paused. "But of course I was late today because of my activities last night and she took over everything and made everyone ditch the old decorations and start putting up hers." Caroline wasn't sure why she was venting all this to Klaus but she was.

Klaus felt a little guilty, and he never felt guilty, because it was because of him that Caroline was drinking last night and felt horrible this morning. He decided that he was going to make it up to her, and then maybe she would see him as something other than a monster.

"Will you still be attending the dance?" Klaus asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Most likely." She said not mentioning the fact that Tyler was going to be back in town for it. Caroline had thought for a moment that he was going to ask her to be his date but he didn't.

"I am happy to see you are feeling well." He said. "Thank you for the drinks last night." His smile crept up again.

Caroline finished watching The Vow along with a few more blood bags. Since she woke up late and didn't get to take a shower earlier she went to take one now. She decided on a pair of leggings and a boat neck tunic top, she looked in the mirror and figured she looked good enough for her and Tyler's reunion. She grabbed her phone and hit reply to his old message. _'When will you be here?'_ She hit send and waited for a reply. '_Meet me near the Lockwood cellar tonight at nine.'_ She smiled at his words; she was excited to see him and eager to find out what exactly he had to do to break the bond so fast.

It was just about nine so she headed towards the Lockwood cellar. Once she arrived she looked around but did not see Tyler. She heard a noise and turned around to see Tyler standing in front of her.

"Hi." She said softly with a smile on her face. Without saying anything he took a few steps towards her, pulled her in to him and began to kiss her. "So tell me about what happened." Caroline said between kisses. "A lot has happened that we should talk about."

Tyler stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes with a small smile on her face. "Caroline, I haven't seen you in a long time. Can we talk about all that…later?" He said softly. He didn't wait for a reply before attacking her lips again.

They quickly made their way to the cellar and laid down on the cold floor. Part of Caroline felt cheep that they never did this in a bed. Tyler's hands slipped under her shirt as he began kissing her neck. It felt amazing…until she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Tyler broke away and stared at her.

"Did you bite me?" She yelled as she touched her neck with her hand finding blood. She shoved Tyler off of her and he crashed into the wall opposite them.

"Caroline, I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"Save it Tyler!" She yelled as she got the hell out of the cellar.

Caroline couldn't believe this happened…again! The bite was stinging and she felt herself growing weaker. She was so scared that she was just going to pass out in the woods and die. She knew the place she needed to go to get help...the only place she could go to get help.

She finally arrived to Klaus' mansion she was so weak she barely made it up the driveway. She felt much weaker this time and knew it was because she had walked practically across town. She leaned her head on the door frame and rang the bell. She took a deep breath in and out and tried to regain some of her strength but it wasn't working. The door finally opened and she couldn't begin to explain how happy she was to see Klaus standing there.

'Klaus." She said; her voice filled with relief. "I need your help." She said as she took a few steps towards him. She lost her balance and fell into his arms; he of course caught her immediately.

"What happened, Sweetheart?" He asked. Klaus was a mix of emotion; he was upset, angry, concerned and furious. He hated to see her in any kind of pain. He picked her up and held her close to his chest as he ran up the stairs and laid her on his bed. He looked at her neck and saw the bite. "You were bit, by a wolf." He said. He lifted her up and placed his arm in front of her soft lips. "Go ahead, Love." He said softly.

Caroline didn't hesitate to sink her fangs into his skin and drink in his blood. She immediately felt better and could feel her wound healing. Klaus didn't pull his arm away he let her drink until she was satisfied; which took quite a lot of blood to do.

"Thank you." She whispered as she laid her head back down on his pillow.

He ran his fingers along her cheek like he had the night before. "You are safe now, Sweetheart. Sleep well." He whispered.

Klaus stood up and left the room closing the door quietly behind him.

_**Hope you enjoyed the third chapter to this story! If you liked it please send a review! Even the short ones mean a lot to me…plus they motivate me to update even faster! ;) THANK YOU FOR READING!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter! I really do love reading them!**

**CHAPTER 4**

When Caroline woke up the next morning she was confused for a few seconds because she was in an unfamiliar room. But then the events of the night before came rushing back to her and she knew she was at Klaus' mansion.

She tossed the blanket off her body and scooted to the edge of the large bed so she could slide out. She hoped she would be able to sneak out of the house unnoticed but since there were at least two Original vampires living here that was very unlikely. She reached the grand staircase without seeing anyone. It was a beautiful mansion; Caroline admired it very much, it looked quite different when there wasn't a fancy ball being thrown. Caroline headed towards the front door but stopped short when Klaus appeared in front of her.

"Good morning, Love. How are you feeling this morning?" His face didn't hold the usual cockiness or smugness He was completely serious and completely honest in showing concern for her.

Caroline was going to give a sarcastic answer but something in her told her not to when she heard the concern in his voice. "I'm fine." She said with a very small smile. "Thank you for helping me last night. I didn't know where else to go." She said quietly.

"Of course, Sweetheart."

Silence fell over them for a few moments before Caroline sighed. "I should go."

"Of course. May I offer you a ride home?"

Caroline's first instinct was of course to say 'no' and walk home but it was on the other side of town and she wasn't too big of a fan of using her vamp speed right after waking up and she was still not back up to her full strength from the bite. "If you don't mind." She said as she tried her best to convince herself that she was accepting his offer for a ride home just because she was not one hundred percent back to normal yet.

Caroline and Klaus walked outside to his car. He opened the door for her then once she was inside he closed it behind her. He pulled up to the front of her house and turned to look at her. More than anything he wanted to ask her if she would attend the decade dance with him but he didn't want to mess up the civil morning they seemed to be having.

"Rebekah is forcing me to go to the awful dance this evening. So, I guess I will see you later tonight." She nodded and opened her door. Just before she got out she was stopped at the sound of Klaus' voice again. "Be careful." He said then handed her a piece of paper. "Call, if you get into anymore trouble."

"Thanks." She said softly. She took the paper and went inside.

Caroline went directly to her room and collapsed on her bed. She held up the paper that Klaus handed her just moments ago and stared at the seven numbers he had beautifully written on it. She sighed and grabbed her phone to program the number in it.

It was an hour and a half before the dance and Caroline hadn't even begun to get ready yet. She was sitting at her kitchen table nursing a blood bag for the past twenty minutes. She sighed and decided that she should probably start to get ready. She had already taken a shower so she grabbed a dress from her closet that she luckily had from a few Halloweens ago since she had no time to shop since the theme was changed.

Caroline dressed quickly then pinned her hair up and did her makeup. She looked in her full length mirror; she wasn't completely thrilled with her red flapper dress but she really didn't have a choice. She looked at her cute blue flowered dress she had purchased months ago for the dance, when it was supposed to be the seventy's. Part of her felt foolish to be upset about something like a high school dance but the girly Caroline part, the part she so desperately tried to hide did care and was upset about it. Caroline grabbed her car keys and headed to the decade dance.

Caroline had to admit the gymnasium was nicely decorated and she decided then and there that she was going to at least try to have a fun time. She spotted Elena dancing with Stefan and Bonnie dancing with Jamie. Caroline headed to the refreshment table to grab a glass of the usual fruit punch they served.

"Hey, Care." His voice went right through her and she immediately felt scared.

Caroline turned around to spot Tyler just a couple feet from her. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to apologize. I am sorry, I don't know what happened…"

Caroline decided that she didn't want to hear his lame ass apology so she cut him off before he had a chance to finish. "Don't." She said holding up her hand. "I don't care what you have to say Tyler."

Tyler grabbed her arm and began to pull her towards him. "Just come talk to me for a few minutes." He said

"Stop." She said as she tried to pull free from his grasp but was unsuccessful.

"I suggest you release her arm." Tyler turned around but did not release my arm and I looked up. Klaus was standing behind Tyler with the most serious look on his face that I had ever seen. "I said…" Klaus placed his hand on Tyler's arm and pulled him away from me. "…to release her."

"Don't touch me!" Tyler said.

Klaus took another step towards Tyler so he was right in his face now. "The next time you lay a hand on her I will rip your heart from your body."

Caroline's eyes darted back in forth between the two hybrids that stood before her. She was slightly nervous that a huge battle was about to break out. Tyler finally walked away and Caroline let out a small breath of relief.

"Are you alright, Sweetheart?" Klaus asked after a few moments.

"I'm fine." Caroline said before she walked away without another word. She knew he was just trying to help and look out for her but it was all just too much. He wasn't a good person, and she couldn't be anything remotely close to friends with him.

The dance was coming to an end. Klaus wanted at least one dance with her so he walked over to where she was standing. "Caroline, may I have the honor of dancing with you?" Klaus asked as he held his hand out to her and smiled.

"Sure." Caroline said. She surprised herself with how quickly she accepted his invitation.

Caroline let Klaus lead her to the center of the dance floor. Klaus placed one hand on her back and held her hand in his other. They swayed to the music without saying a word. A new song started and they continued to dance.

"You would have loved the nineteen twenties, Caroline." He said with a smile on his face as he recalled his favorite decade; well his favorite since he met the beautiful women he was dancing with. "They were reckless…sexy." The way that Klaus said the word sexy made a small shiver run through Caroline's body which was something she had never felt as a vampire.

"Well obviously you enjoyed the decade, from how you speak about it anyway." Caroline tried not to meet his eyes, much like the first dance they shared but it was difficult and her eyes did slip a few times and gazed into his.

Klaus smiled. They were actually having a civil conversation…sober, and he was unbelievably pleased by that. "I enjoyed the decade very much."

The music ended and within a few minutes people began to leave. Before Klaus or Caroline could say anything Damon came walking over to them.

"Your mother is back." He said looking at Klaus. "She took Elena and we are trapped here."

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked turning more towards Damon.

"She placed some barrier spell on the school. All vampires are stuck." He paused and gave Caroline a strange look, probably confused as to why she was hanging around Klaus. "We have Bonnie working on a reversal in the other room."

Damon walked out of the gymnasium. Caroline saw Tyler on the other side of the gym, it wasn't that she was really scared of him but when he was angry she knew he couldn't control his temper and that scared her. Caroline went with Klaus to one of the classrooms where Bonnie was working on the spell.

Bonnie was behind a desk covered with candles, her eyes were closed and she was chanting. Jamie was beside her, Stefan was by the door when we walked in and Matt was beside him. Damon walked in a few minutes later with Jeremy.

"People are leaving." Jeremy said. "I think Matt and I should go and find Elena, we can't sit and wait for the spell to be broken…it may be too late."

"Esther will kill you both without blinking." Stefan said showing no emotion.

"We don't have a choice. I won't sit around and do nothing while my sister is in danger." Jeremy said seriously. He walked over to the desk Bonnie was behind. "Can you find out where she is?"

Bonnie nodded. "Get a map." She said simply. Bonnie took some blood from Jeremy and continued with the tracking spell. "Here." Bonnie said.

Jeremy and Matt both looked at the map. "The cemetery?" Jeremy said.

Klaus dropped his head and slightly shook it before letting out a fake laugh. "I know where she is." Everyone turned to look at Klaus. "She will be at the Salvatore tomb."

"How do you…" Jeremy started.

"I just know." He said angrily.

Matt and Jeremy left, no one really agreed with them that they should go but they wouldn't just sit around while Elena was in trouble and they were the only ones that could go to her. Klaus had left the room, no one seemed to notice he was gone so about ten minutes later Caroline wandered out also and found him outside standing near the boundary line.

"Bonnie is still having trouble with the boundary spell." Caroline said quietly as she walked up to him. She was not sure why she was even out here, why had she left a room filled with her friends to come out and talk to the person they were trying to kill.

"She won't be able to break it until Esther wants her to." He said without looking at her. Caroline looked over to him with a confused face but before she could say anything to him he looked at her with his beautiful eyes. "She is drawing power from the spot where I killed her. Bonnie is not powerful enough to break any magic she is using."

Meanwhile at the Salvatore tomb Esther was busy at work making Alaric into a super vampire killer; by of course using Elena's blood. Matt and Jeremy showed up to try their best to save Elena, or at least distract Esther long enough to divert her plan and for the others to show up and rescue her. They weren't there a minute before Esther figured out she had company. Before she could hurt either Matt or Jeremy Alaric came up behind Esther and killed her.

Alaric looked down at his bare finger. He was confused as to why he wasn't wearing his ring since he could have sworn Esther had killed him earlier. "What happened?" He asked looking into Elena's tear filled eyes.

"Esther…she..." Elena paused and took a breath in trying to calm herself. "You're in transition."

Alaric stood in shock. He didn't even know what to think. He stared at Elena for a few moments longer then looked at Jeremy and Matt who looked almost as shocked as he was.

Back at the high school Klaus and Caroline were still standing outside when Bonnie came running outside. "It's done. The spell is broken." She said.

Stefan and Damon came running out soon after and ran at vamp speed to the Salvatore tomb. Caroline's phone began to ring and she reached into her purse to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Care." Elena said holding back the tears that were building up in her eyes.

"Elena! Oh my god! Are you OK? What happened?"

"I'm fine." She took a breath in. "It's Alaric. Esther wanted to turn him into a vampire so he could kill the Originals. He isn't going to go through with the transition though."

Caroline felt numb. They had all lost people but this was the first time they were losing someone in their little group. "I'll be right there." She said immediately before hanging up the phone.

When Caroline arrived at the Salvatore tomb everyone was there. We all stood outside the tomb, Alaric was inside saying goodbye to Jeremy and Elena. Klaus showed up a few minutes after I did and stood in front of us all.

"I know what my mother tried to do to your friend." He said.

"He isn't going to turn." Stefan said.

"Well, forgive me if I don't want to take that chance."

"Klaus, please." Stefan said sternly. "Everyone here is about to lose someone very close to us. The least you can do is let him die with dignity."

Klaus looked around at us all and Caroline gave him a small pleading look. He walked over to Stefan so he was right in his face. "I better not come to regret this, Stefan." He grabbed Esther's body off the ground by the tomb's entrance and took off.

Alaric came outside after Elena and looked at each of us. I felt my heart breaking; besides seeing my dad pass this was the saddest experience I have ever had. Elena and Jeremy have lost so many loved ones. Elena has lost every parent she has ever known now. Part of her even felt bad for Damon; she knew how close their friendship had become.

Alaric gave us all a small nod to say thank you for being with him during his last hours. He turned and walked inside the tomb closing the door. We all stood around in silence for a while; before leaving. Damon refused to leave he was determined to stay until the end.

_**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Please hit the lovely blue button below and send me a review! THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**I did my best with the Alaric scene…I really hated writing it because I still get teary eyed thinking about it…it was the worst TV character deaths I have experienced!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Glad you guys are still reading! ;) Thank you for the kind reviews on the last chapter…I truly get excited when I see the emails saying I have review alerts!**_

**CHAPTER 5**

Caroline decided to head straight home after leaving the cemetery. She knew Stefan was heading back to Elena and Jeremy's and she knew from experience that the last thing that someone needed after something like this was a crowd of people in their home. She would send her a text in the morning to remind her that she loves her and she is always there for her and Jeremy.

She walked in to an empty house; her mom was of course working late again. She knew her mom loved her but she felt so alone sometimes. Elena had the Salvatore's checking in on her, Bonnie had Jamie now. Jeremy and Matt seemed to be bonding lately. Caroline knew that is why she had clung to Tyler for so long after knowing how dangerous their relationship had gotten. She sighed and decided that she was in despite need of some comfort food. She grabbed a frozen pizza out of the freezer and tossed it in the oven. She went to the living room and searched through her dozens of chick flick movies until she came across Save the Last Dance. She actually hadn't watched the movie since she became a vampire; who had time for movies now a day's anyway. Caroline laughed to herself; she opened the DVD player and put the DVD in.

She went to her bedroom and slipped on a pair of her most comfortable black sweat pants and a blue tank top. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun before tossing her clothes in her hamper. When the buzzer went off on the oven she took the pizza out and sliced it. She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and cuddled up with her pizza before hitting play.

She was about half way through both the pizza and the movie when she heard a loud bang outside. It sounded like it came from near the garbage cans and that made her worry a bit since that was her backyard. Normally being a vampire, it wouldn't matter what kinds of strange sounds were happening outside but in a town with a high population of hybrids that could kill a vampire with a single bite, strange sounds were scary. Also, she never got over the whole being home alone at night fear even though she was a vampire and she was left alone at home all the time because of her mom's work schedule.

Her eyes glanced to the coffee table where her cell phone laid; she was actually contemplating calling him because of a noise outside. It could have been a squirrel or a raccoon something Stefan would have called dinner. She shook her head; no she couldn't call him over something so childish. She heard the noise again and picked up the remote to pause the movie before sighing. She bit her bottom lip and grabbed her cell phone off the table. It was already pretty late so she hoped that she wouldn't be disturbing him. The phone rang about four times before he answered.

"Hello?" He didn't sound as if he was half awake so she was glad that she probably didn't wake him.

"Klaus?" She said as more of a question even though she knew for sure by his voice that it was him.

"Caroline? Are you OK?" He asked immediately, his voice was dripping with concern.

"Um…yea…I mean…well, I heard a noise outside a while ago and I didn't think much of it but I have heard it again and…"

Before Caroline could finish her babbling Klaus cut her off. "I am on my way."

Caroline hated that she had to call him. She hated for him to see her weak, he was their enemy and it wasn't good to show your weaknesses to your enemies. But, was he really _her_ enemy? She understood why Elena, Damon, and Stefan hated him and would never forgive him. He hurt Elena in many ways, which of course hurt Damon and Stefan. But Klaus really hadn't been anything but sweet, caring and protective with her. She was brought out of her thoughts by the knocking on her door.

Caroline pushed the blanket off of her and walked to the door in the kitchen. She moved the curtain aside and breathed a small sigh of relief when she saw Klaus standing there. She unlocked the door and opened it so he could come in. She closed and locked the door behind him.

"Hi." She said quietly as she turned to look at him. Klaus had changed out of his dance attire; he was wearing a pair of black jeans and an off white long sleeve v-neck t-shirt that showed off his chest and arms quite nicely. He made even the simplest clothing look amazing.

Klaus immediately took in her appearance; he loved how her sweat pants sat loosely on her hips; he loved how her tank top hugged her body, He loved how a few strands of hair fell to her face from the pile of hair on her head, he especially loved the sliver of skin that was visible between the waist band of her pants and the bottom of her top. "I checked the yard but didn't see anything, Sweetheart." He said with his usual sexy smile.

Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. Noises always freak me out when I am home alone at night and with everything that happened…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Love. I am glad you called me." He said seriously. He paused. "I will stay for a little while outside and make sure everything is alright." He took a few steps towards the door.

Caroline reached up and grabbed his arm with her hand. He immediately froze in place and turned to look at her. She noticed she was touching him and quickly let go. "You don't have to stay outside." Klaus was about to tell her he didn't mind but he wasn't quick enough. "You can wait for the impending danger in here." She said with a small smile. Caroline was surprised with her forwardness but he came here to make sure she was safe the least she could do was let him stay inside a little while to make sure everything was in fact OK. "I was in the middle of watching a movie…if you want to join me."

Klaus was so surprised by the invitation to stay inside and then the one to join her for a movie was practically unbelievable. He followed her into the living room; Caroline sat back down in the spot she was in before and cuddled up with her blanket again. Klaus took a seat on the reclining chair at the end of the coffee table. He very much wanted to join her on the couch but he didn't want to push his luck.

"What movie are you watching?" Klaus asked trying to ignore how adorable she looked cuddled up under the blanket.

"Save the Last Dance." Caroline paused. "It's a total chick flick, I know." She said laughing.

Klaus smiled but said nothing in response. Caroline liked having someone else there; even if all they did was sit in silence…it was better than being alone. And she had to admit that Klaus wasn't the worst company in the world.

The movie ended and Caroline suddenly felt a small amount of nervousness run through her body. Klaus had already stayed more than a little while and now that the movie was over he was sure to leave and she would be back to being alone. She knew that tomorrow morning she would feel completely stupid and childish for feeling like this but honestly that didn't make her feel any better about the situation. She looked at him from the corner of her eye as the credits began to roll and he looked bored. She silently laughed to herself at the fact that Klaus, the original hybrid had just sat and watched Save the Last Dance.

"Sorry, I probably should have put on a movie that wouldn't have bored you so much." Caroline said with a small laugh.

"I'm not bored, Sweetheart." Klaus smirked as he turned to look at her. He truly wasn't bored, he loved spending time with her anyway he could. The credits finished rolling and Klaus figured he shouldn't over stay his welcome if he wanted to keep up this civil relationship they had grown into. "Well, no more strange sounds." He said as he sat up a bit in the chair. "So I guess you are safe…" Klaus stood up from the chair. He noticed the change in Caroline's face; it was a scared look, something I had not seen earlier. "Are you alright?" He asked with a touch of confusion in his voice and face.

Caroline knew this time would be coming, she hadn't expected him to be on watch all night. She cursed herself when her attempt to hide her disappointment that he was leaving was an obvious failure when he asked if I was OK. "Yea…of course." I said trying my best to act normal. She was the worst liar in the world so she was almost positive he didn't believe it.

Klaus knew she was lying; she didn't want to be alone. He sat back down on the reclining chair. "Shall we watch another movie?" he asked smiling.

Caroline gave him a small smile; she was thankful that he didn't point out that she was lying and make her ask him to stay. "You can pick this time." She said pointing towards the large cabinet that held the movies.

"It doesn't matter to me; you can pick what you like."

"Nope." Caroline said as she shook her head. "It's only fair." After a few moments Klaus stood up and walked over to the cabinet. Caroline got off the couch and went to the kitchen. She came back with a bag of fudge covered Oreos and two glasses of red wine. She sat down and noticed Klaus reading the back of a DVD case then putting it back and taking another to read. "Having trouble deciding?" I asked as I took a small sip of wine and broke open the Oreos.

Klaus held up my DVD of Men in Black; the first one. "How about this?" He asked.

"Sure, I haven't watched that in a while." Klaus put the DVD in and went back to sit in the chair. I handed him the glass of wine. "Here you go." She paused. "Help yourself to the Oreos."

"Thank you." Klaus said as he took the glass from Caroline. His fingers grazed hers and they both took notice to it.

They watched the movie in silence. About halfway through Caroline was starting to feel extremely tired but she knew if she went to bed Klaus would leave and then she knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep.

Klaus looked over at Caroline from the corner of his eyes and saw her getting tired. She was leaning her head against her hand and every so often she would nod off. She moved herself so she was now laying her head on the arm of the couch; her hand was placed under her cheek, the other was draped over her stomach. He realized he was paying way more attention to her than the movie. He turned his attention back to the movie and continued to watch. A few minutes later he looked back over to Caroline. This time she was definitely asleep, her mouth was slightly open and her breathing was slow and even. He smiled at the sight of her sleeping. Klaus was slightly surprised that she had fallen asleep while he was there; people didn't tend to fall asleep around people unless they trusted them.

Klaus grabbed the remote off the coffee table and hit pause. He slowly walked over to where Caroline was lying and scooped her up into his arms. He held her close to his chest and slowly walked to her bedroom. He gently placed her in her bed and fixed the blanket that she had been using so it was completely covering her small body. Klaus looked at her for a moment longer then walked out of her room closing her door behind him.

He didn't want to leave her alone. He was sure that if those noises she heard were something to worry about then as soon as he left she would be in danger again so he walked outside and sat down on the bench on her porch. He was out there for about an hour before he heard a scream come from inside the house. He was at Caroline's side in seconds. She was sitting up in bed, she had a thin layer of sweat across her forehead and her breathing was irregular.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he sat down at the edge of her bed.

She looked up at him with a slightly confused look on her face. "Um…yea…it was just…just a bad dream, I'm fine." She paused and bit her bottom lip. "You are still here." She said quietly.

"Yes, well…" He paused and broke their eye contact by looking down at the blanket covering Caroline. "…I waited outside, I knew if those noises really were something the minute I left they would try to come back so…"

"Thank you." Caroline said cutting him off. She laid back down and turned on her side so she could see Klaus. "And you don't have to wait outside. The couch isn't so bad to lie on." Caroline closed her eyes and was back to sleep within seconds. Klaus smiled then brushed a few stray hairs off her forehead.

He walked into the living room and laid down on the couch. He had no intention on sleeping though; he wanted to make sure the mysterious noises didn't start up again. But really how long could he stand guard at her house?

_**I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, because I found it very easy to write so hopefully you guys think it flows as well as I do! Don't forget to send me those lovely REVIEWS! ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for the reviews! With all the rumors I have heard about FanFiction, I have set up a LiveJournal account just in case something happens to my account and/or stories. My name on LJ is sired_by_klaus. Also my Tumblr is a good place to keep up with me also…klaroline-delena-1984. Right now there are only some one-shots on LJ (I still don't really know how to use it) and I really don't have plans on posting new work just there unless something happens with FF!**_

_**OK enough of all that…on with the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**_

**CHAPTER 6**

Caroline woke up the next morning and quickly got ready. Being on the dance committee meant she had to be part of the clean up committee the next morning. Once she walked out of her room she glanced around to see if Klaus was still there but the house was empty. She grabbed her car keys off the kitchen counter and headed to the school.

She walked into the gym expecting to see at least ten or twelve other students but only seeing Rebekah. She walked over to Rebekah who was holding a trash bag and throwing away plastic cups and napkins that had been scattered around.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?" I asked as I walked up to her. I knew from the others that she wasn't at the dance because of Esther so I was more than surprised that she was helping with the clean-up.

"Matt stopped by and said he couldn't make it because he had to work. I don't know about the others." She said not looking up at me.

Caroline sighed. "Great." She tossed her purse against the wall and started to tear down some of the decorations. Being just the two of them it was going to take all morning, and she was sure Rebekah was just as unhappy as she was to be spending all that time together. But Rebekah was the only one to show up; and after everything that went down with her family last night, Caroline was grateful. "Thank you for not bailing." Caroline said quietly.

Rebekah shrugged. "I made a commitment. I always honor them."

After a while Caroline broke their uncomfortable silence. "I'm sorry." Caroline paused. "About your mom. I know you didn't exactly get along but still…"

Rebekah paused and looked up at her. "Thanks." She said with a small smile. "I'm sorry about your teacher. I know you were all close to him."

"Thanks." Caroline said she smiled; if anyone just walked in they would think her and Rebekah were friends by the way they were talking, or at least not enemies. After a while we went through all the trash bags. "I am going to grab more supplies from the janitor closet." I said to Rebekah as I left the gym.

On my way to the janitor's closet I heard a noise; it sounded like a chair being pulled across a floor. I turned around but saw nothing, when I turned to start walking again I saw Alaric standing in front of me holding a very long stake in his right hand. "Hello, Caroline."

Caroline's breathing became rapid and uneven; she took a small step back. "You are dead." She said softly not taking her eyes off Alaric as he slowly walked towards her.

Alaric sped over to her and grabbed her. She screamed out and tried to break free of his hold but it was useless. Rebekah was by their sides a few seconds later, Caroline was surprised that instead of running and saving her own ass she actually grabbed Alaric and pulled him away from her. Rebekah slammed Alaric against the lockers, denting them on contact. Alaric quickly turned them around so Rebekah was now pinned to the lockers. He positioned the stake directly above her heart and Caroline ran over to them and pushed Alaric into the lockers by Rebekah. Rebekah grabbed the stake from Alaric while his attention was on Caroline and drove it through his heart. Alaric smiled and slowly pulled the stake from his heart. Rebekah and Caroline looked at each other in fear and both ran in opposite directions; trying to get out of the school as fast as they could.

Alaric chose to go after Caroline. She was at her car trying to get the door unlocked when Alaric came up behind her. His skin was burning from the sun; he obviously had at least one weakness. Alaric broke Caroline's neck then dragged her back into the school. Rebekah stood in the distance watching it all unfold.

Rebekah went straight home to tell Klaus about Alaric and his new super vampire hunter status. She walked in to see piles of boxes everywhere. She really wasn't gone that long but over half the house seemed to be packed already.

"Pack your things." Klaus said as Rebekah approached him. "We are leaving."

"Alaric completed the transition. He just attacked me at the school." Klaus turned and stopped what he was doing to give her his full attention.

"How did you get away?" Klaus asked.

"He doesn't have a daylight ring. I tried to stake him with the white oak stake but it didn't affect him at all."

"Well…I guess we better be gone before sunset." Klaus said as he turned back to finish packing.

Rebekah sighed and turned away from Klaus for a second before looking back at him. "He has Caroline." She said quietly with another sigh.

Klaus froze and slowly looked up at Rebekah. He shoved the few things that were in his hands in a box. "Be ready to leave before sunset." He said as he brushed passed her.

"You are not seriously thinking of going to get her." Rebekah said. Klaus turned around and gave Rebekah a look. "Nik, he will kill you. He has the dagger, and nothing can kill him." She said holding back tears that had accumulated in her eyes. Klaus stared at her for a moment longer before he turned and left the mansion heading to the school.

Klaus approached the school and began to think about the best way to approach this situation. He didn't get too far in his thoughts when he saw Elena heading to one of the doors and about to grab the handle. Klaus quickly made his way to her, covered her mouth and dragged her a good distance from the school.

"What the hell?" Elena said once Klaus let go of her mouth. "Alaric has Caroline in there. I have to help." She said as she tried to walk back towards the school.

"I am well aware of the situation." I said calmly to her. "I will get Caroline. There is nothing you will be able to do to help." Klaus turned to leave.

"Alaric called me. He told me if I didn't come or told anyone where I was going he would kill her." She said nervously.

"I will get her out of there." Klaus said as he stepped closer to Elena. "Now leave!" He said. Elena stared at him for a moment then deciding that she believed him that he would rescue her best friend she left.

Klaus watched Elena leave. He was actually surprised that she believed him; he wished it would be that easy to convince Caroline of his feelings towards her. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a scream; Caroline's scream. He had wasted enough time, he ran into the school and headed towards Caroline's cries.

He finally reached Alaric's classroom where he was seated at his desk with his legs resting on his desk; twirling the stake in his hands. Caroline was at one of the desks in the front row. There was a gag in her mouth and burn marks on her cheeks; meaning the gag must have been soaked in vervaine. Her hands were resting on top of the desk with a pencil going through each of her palms. Klaus' face fell when he saw Caroline.

Klaus turned to Alaric. "You will be sorry you laid a finger on her." He said quietly. He sped over to Caroline and carefully untied the gag from her mouth then quickly pulled the pencils from her hand. She cried out in pain as each pencil left her hand; her cries were torture for Klaus. He helped her stand up then took a step forward so he was in front of her. "Run." He said not taking his eyes off Alaric. Klaus moved with her to the door so Alaric could not get to her before she left.

Caroline got as far as the door to the outside before she heard a loud crash and decided she couldn't just leave Klaus alone to fight Alaric after he risked his life to save her. Just then Rebekah walked in and gave Caroline a small smile. She was holding a small bucket. Caroline looked at it and Rebekah mouthed 'vervaine' to her. Neither of them spoke a word because they didn't want Alaric to know we were there; but they both knew they were there to help Klaus.

Klaus was thrown out into the hallway and Rebekah and Caroline moved to duck behind some lockers. Alaric ran out of the class room and towered over Klaus. Rebekah and Caroline ran over to the two of them. Caroline pushed Alaric away from Klaus and Rebekah through the bucket of vervaine in his face. Klaus picked up the stake that Alaric had dropped and the three of them ran out of the school and didn't stop until they put a couple miles between them and Alaric.

Rebekah looked between Klaus and Caroline. "I will see you at home." She said to Klaus. Rebekah left leaving Klaus and Caroline standing there in silence.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Klaus asked.

Caroline nodded and they headed towards her house, which wasn't too far considering they did run pretty far after they left the school. Klaus followed her up her porch steps and she turned to him with a slightly confused look on her face. "Thank you for coming to save me. I know that you took a huge risk by going into the school and facing Alaric."

Klaus gently grabbed one of her hands and examined the holes that the pencils left behind. They had not even started to heal; which probably meant there were small pieces still in the wound. "Let me help you clean these up." He said softly. Caroline nodded and they headed inside to her bathroom. Klaus lifted Caroline up onto the bathroom counter gently and grabbed some peroxide and a pair of tweezers from the medicine cabinet. Klaus dipped the tweezers in the peroxide to clean them and then went to work at getting the small pieces of pencil out of her hands. He could feel Caroline's eyes on him the entire time. "Thank you for helping Rebekah get me out of there." He said softly as he lifted his eyes to look at her face.

"Of course." She whispered. Klaus could tell that she was in pain so he tried his best to quickly finish up.

"Do you have blood bags here, Love?" he asked as he placed the tweezers on the counter.

Caroline nodded. "In the spare fridge in the basement."

"I will be back."

Klaus went to get Caroline some blood bags and Caroline slid herself off the counter.

"Crap!" Caroline called out.

"Is everything alright?" Klaus asked as he handed her a blood bag.

"My cell phone, it's in my purse at the school. I need to let everyone know about Alaric so we can figure out what we are going to do."

"I'm leaving town." Klaus said. "Come with me, I can keep you safe."

Caroline shook her head. "I can't…I can't just leave my friends." She paused. "Alaric is dangerous, and as soon as the sunsets he will be running around town and no one will be safe!" Caroline shook her head again. Just when she thought his humanity was coming through he had to go and suggest something like ditching her friends for her own safety. "You can leave now. I'm fine." Caroline said as she rolled her eyes and sat on her bed.

Klaus stared at her for a minute before he turned around and left. He should have known better that Caroline was too loyal to her friends to leave them behind; hell, her loyalty was one of the things that he admired about her.

Caroline got off her bed and went to her kitchen to pick up her house phone. She dialed Elena's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Elena said.

"Elena, hey. How are you doing?"

"Caroline! How are you! Did Klaus save you?" Elena was relieved to finally hear Caroline's voice.

"What? Wait, how did you know about that?" Caroline asked with a confused tone.

"Alaric called me; he wanted me to come to the school. I saw Klaus there and he told me to leave and that he was going to save you."

"Yea, he did. I'm OK, a little shaken up…but I will be fine. We have a problem though. Alaric is still in the school, he can't be killed. Rebekah tried to stake him with the white oak stake and nothing happened. He is trapped in the school until sunset thought because he doesn't have a daylight ring."

"Bonnie's here now trying to think of something."

"Oh, I will come over…"

"No. You have been through hell already today. Rest. I will call you later. I love you!"

Caroline smiled and sighed. "Call me when you figure something out. I love you too."

Caroline hung up the phone and then climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

_**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! Please don't forget to review…they will inspire me to write and publish Chapter 7 even faster! ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys I hope everyone is still enjoying the story…To those of you who reviewed—Thank you so much!**_

**CHAPTER 7**

Caroline woke up and looked at her alarm clock it was already after eight at night. She in no way intended to sleep that long. She jumped out of bed and ran to the phone before quickly dialing Elena's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Caroline said as she rubbed her still half asleep eyes.

"Hey, Care. How are you feeling?"

"More like myself, thanks. So what is going on?" She asked; her voice laced with worry since it was now dark outside.

"We took care of it." Elena said in a very perky voice. "Well, Bonnie did. She put him in kind of a sleep…like Mikael was before Katherine woke him." She paused. "Rebekah and Klaus actually helped us." She said.

"Oh, wow." Caroline paused. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help. You guys should have come over and woke me up."

"Don't worry about it." Elena said laughing. "I am just glad you and everyone else is safe now. So, Bonnie and I are going to have a sleep over if you would like to join us."

Caroline smiled. A girl's night was exactly what she needed. "Sure, I will be right over."

Caroline hung up the phone and threw some clothes into a small duffle bag. She went into the bathroom and threw in her toothbrush, deodorant, and makeup then started to walk out of her house. She stopped short when she saw her purse sitting between her screen door and her inside door. There was a note attached to it. Caroline backed up into the house and opened the note as she took a seat on the kitchen table.

_Caroline,_

_I thought you would want your purse back. I also took the liberty to bring your car back. Please don't be angry for me for what I said earlier. Your safety means a great deal to me and when that was threatened today, I don't believe I was thinking right. Your loyalty is one of the many things I admire about you, and I should know better than to ask you to leave your friends in danger._

_-Klaus_

After Caroline read the note she sighed. He hadn't mentioned if he was still planning on leaving so for all she knew he was long gone by now; and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She pulled her car keys out of her purse and headed to Elena's house.

Elena and Bonnie were already in the living room with piles of junk food surrounding them. They all changed into their pajamas and sat on the living room floor. Caroline grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth. "So what movie do you want to watch?" She asked the other two girls.

"Actually I was thinking we could do…something else." Bonnie said with a small smile. "I…could…tell you guys you're…futures."

"I don't know if I really want to know." Caroline said.

"Oh come on Care." Elena said as she poured some vodka into some shot glasses for them. "It will be fun!" She paused and handed each of them a shot. "I will go first!"

The three girls clinked their glasses together and took their shots.

Bonnie grabbed her bag and took out a photograph of Elena; she had obviously planned on this whole fortune telling thing ahead of time. She took Elena's hand in hers and pricked it to draw some blood. She placed Elena's hand flat on top of the photograph; Bonnie covered Elena's hand with her own and began saying a spell under her breath.

"Elena" Bonnie said in an aggravated tone. "Stop moving, it won't give me a clear vision. "OK, I see you, in a fancy dress. A man. A man who would do anything to protect you; who would die protecting you." Bonnie opened her eyes and let go of Elena. "That is all I could see." She said.

Elena made a face. She stood up and poured another shot. "OK, Caroline's turn!"

Caroline moved over to wear Elena was seated in front of Bonnie as she let out a big sigh. Bonnie took out a photograph of Caroline out of her bag and did the same things she did with Elena. Bonnie closed her eyes and began the spell. "There is a man; the only one of his kind. He could have let you die once but he didn't." Bonnie paused for a moment. "You should hate him with a passion, but you don't. You are his fatal weakness, and he is your greatest guilt. But despite everything else, you are each other's redemption." Bonnie slowly opened her eyes and looked at Caroline who was in slight shock from Bonnie's prophecy.

Elena broke the two girls' silence by handing them a shot glass. They all took the shot; Caroline a bit more reluctant than the other two. They continued their girl talk, eating junk food and watching chick flicks. Caroline did her best to push the prophecy out of her head.

Elena and Bonnie both fell asleep; Caroline shut the television off. She heard her phone ringing so she quickly went to grab it out of her purse before it woke her two sleeping friends. It was a text message; she hit open and read it_. 'Hello sweetheart, I am outside of Elena's house, would you please come out for a few moments?_' He must have got her number when he picked up her car and purse from the school. Caroline sighed, but part of her was happy he didn't leave town.

She tossed her phone back in her purse and quietly went outside to talk to Klaus. "What?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Klaus immediately focused on her eyes after seeing how incredibly sexy she looked in her short shorts and her thin tank top that obviously had nothing underneath it.

Klaus smiled at her attitude. "I wanted to make sure all your of injuries have healed properly." He said. He gently took one of her hands in his and rubbed his thumb over where the holes were.

Caroline let out a small breath when he touched her, and her reaction didn't go unnoticed by Klaus. "Yup, good as new." She said softly.

Klaus looked up at her through his eyelashes and smiled. "I am pleased to hear that, Sweetheart."

"So are you still leaving town?" Caroline asked. She tried her best to sound as if it didn't matter what his answer was.

Klaus laughed. "No, I will be staying a bit longer." He paused; he was more than shocked that she had not ripped her hand from his yet. "I will let you get some rest." He said with a smile. He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a small kiss on it. "Good night, Caroline."

He was gone before Caroline could respond. The way he said her name gave her shivers. She stood there for a few minutes before turning and heading back inside.

The next night Caroline decided to head to The Grill for a drink. All she could think about was Bonnie's prophecy and what exactly it meant. The Grill was pretty crowded but there were several empty stools at the bar. She took a seat and waited for the bartender to approach her.

"Redbull and vodka." She said.

The bartender brought Caroline her drink and she took a large sip before hearing a voice behind her.

"Hello, Sweetheart." Caroline turned around and saw Kol standing there with a smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Caroline asked with a slight attitude.

"No need for the impoliteness, Love. I just came to have a drink." He said as he took a seat near Caroline. "So what brings you here?"

"What?" Caroline asked confused.

"I find most people have a reason for coming to drink at a bar…especially when they are alone."

"Yea…what's your reason?" Caroline asked as she turned to look at him.

"Bored." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Same here." Caroline mumbled. She waved at the bartender to get her another drink. Kol looked over at her and laughed. "And what is so funny?" She asked dispensing the same attitude that she gave him when he first came up to her.

"I'm sorry, Darling. That was rude of me. May I ask you a question?"

"I don't think there is anything I can do to stop you." Caroline said with a sigh before taking a sip from her fresh drink.

Kol let out a small laugh but stopped himself before Caroline could really notice. "What did I ever do to cause this attitude from you?"

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't have asked unless I was. You seem to be in a 'no joke' kind of mood."

"You're an original." She said simply as she tossed back the remainder of her drink.

Klaus walked in and immediately noticed Caroline at the bar talking with Kol. He didn't enjoy seeing his brother trying to flirt with Caroline so he marched himself over and took a seat at Caroline's other side. "Well, good evening brother, Caroline." He said shooting a smile at each of them.

"Ah brother, what brings you to this pub on this lovely night, stalking Caroline again?" Kol said with a smirk.

"I am here for a drink; I sat here to make sure you were not bothering her." Klaus said not taking his eyes off Kol.

Caroline dropped her head in her hands and shook it back and forth. "Is this some kind of joke?" She paused. "Maybe I am dreaming." She said more to herself then to the two men seated beside her.

"Well, glad to know you have dreams about me, Darling." Kol said with a smirk.

Klaus glared at him. "Kol." He said in a warning tone.

Caroline laughed. "Nightmares, maybe." She took some money from her purse and tossed it on the bar. "Look as much as I would love to continue…whatever this is." Caroline said waiving her hands in the air. "I think I will continue my drinking at home."

Caroline stood up from the bar and headed outside. She didn't get very far before she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Love, let me accompany you home." Klaus called out. He was by her side in a few seconds. "Are you still angry with me?" He asked quietly. Klaus was actually slightly nervous to hear her answer.

"No, I'm not." Caroline said with a small sigh.

"Is there something else bothering you?"

"Yes, but I really don't want to talk about it." She said. Truthfully she would love to talk about it to someone but she couldn't talk to her friends about it because if she showed any interest in Klaus they would probably have her committed. And forget talking about it with Klaus, one she was not about to admit that she was starting to feel something for him; she had a hard enough time admitting it to herself let alone him. And two he would just gloat because the prophecy is so obviously about him.

Klaus gently grabbed Caroline's hand making her stop. "Sweetheart." He whispered in his low sexy voice that immediately made Caroline smile and look away. "You look like you do want to talk about it." He said simply. Caroline was amazed at how well he could read her.

"I…I just can't." She paused. "I can't talk about this particular thing to anybody." Caroline admitted softly.

Klaus stared at her for a few moments. "I may be able to help." He said trying one last time to get her to open up to him. Caroline smiled; he of course was displaying the usual sweetness that he usually directed to her. After a few seconds she shook her head and looked away again. "OK. Fair enough." Klaus said softly. "At least let me walk you home, crazy things happen in this town." He said with a small laugh. Caroline rolled her eyes and accepted his offer. They approached her house and Klaus was slightly upset to have to say good night. "I hope Kol didn't bother you too much this evening." He said with a smile.

"Nah, I can handle the harmless flirting."

"I wouldn't refer to any of my siblings as harmless." Klaus said.

"True." Caroline paused and pulled her keys from her purse. "Well… thank you for walking me home."

"Of course. Good night." He said. Caroline turned to walk up to her porch and in the house. Klaus waited until she was safely in her house before leaving.

After Caroline changed into her pajamas and got into bed she realized that she never thanked Klaus for retrieving her car from the school yesterday. So grabbed her phone and hit reply to the text message he had sent her the night before. _'I realized I never said thank you for getting my purse and car from the school yesterday. So…thank you! _' She hit send and wiggled around a bit to get comfortable. A few seconds later her phone beeped with a new message. _'You are very welcome, Sweetheart. Sweet dreams._' Caroline smiled as she read the message. She placed her phone on her nightstand and a few minutes later drifted off to sleep.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The little prophecy of Bonnie's about Caroline is actually from the books! Just wanted to state that I do not own that! ;) PLEASE don't forget to review…let me know that you are still reading and enjoying the story (if you are)! :-D**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews! So I am not really sure what month we are supposed to be in on TVD but I know it has been over a year since episode one in season one and the end of season one was the founders day events so I figure we are around that time…if not…we are in my story! ;) Enjoy the next chapter my lovely readers!**

**CHAPTER 8**

Caroline let the hot water fall over her body as she closed her eyes and thought about the last few days. The past few days have been such a mixture of emotion that it was draining to even think about it. This coming weekend the town would be kicking off a month of annual Founder's events; which meant that this coming week would be getting ready and since Caroline was last year's Miss Mystic Falls she was required to help set up for events. She thought about not participating in this year's Miss Mystic Falls pageant but Elena convinced her to do it since it would be the last year they are eligible.

It was Friday night and Caroline was getting ready to head to Mystic Grill for the Annual Bachelor Auction. This year instead of selling tickets and raffling off the men it was going to be an actual auction so she was excited about the drama that may arise; single women plus single men plus wine and mixed drinks had drama written all over it. She chose a dark blue sparkly spaghetti strap dress, and black heels. She fixed her hair and did her makeup and then grabbed her keys and phone off her bed. Her mom had already taken off. She was supposedly going to the event she just had to stop at her office first. Caroline opened her front door and was more than surprised to find a member of the Mikaelson family standing on her porch about to knock. What surprised her even more was _which_ member of the Mikaelson family was standing there…it was Kol.

"Good evening, Sweetheart." He said with his usual smile. Kol reminded Caroline of Elijah in the way he looked and she saw some similarities with Klaus in how he acted.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked; confusion and aggravation showing in her tone.

"I heard you were attending the auction tonight. I was hoping we could attend together…as friends of course."

"I don't think that is such a good idea." She said as she stepped out of her house and closed the door behind her.

"Oh come on Caroline. Just allow me to tag along; I have never harmed a hair on you or your friends, so I really don't see the problem."

"What about Damon? I heard you gave him a pretty decent beating."

"I didn't realize you and Damon were so close." He said sarcastically with a smile.

She was quiet for a few seconds. "No." She paused. "We aren't." I continued to walk to my car and Kol followed me.

"Well then?" He asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "Fine…get in. But only because I can't be late." She said making sure to emphasize the last part.

Caroline pulled into the first vacant spot she found at The Grill. "Will you be bidding on the handsome bachelors this evening?" Kol asked as they headed inside.

"No." She said simply. Although this would be the first year she could since she was now eighteen. But she really had no desire to bid on a man and then take him out on a date. Once they were inside Caroline noticed Klaus; he had seen them enter together and quickly made his way over to them.

Jealousy was never an emotion Klaus took part in, he thought of it as weak and he was anything but weak. But when it came to Caroline he was jealous of any man that she rewarded with her breathtaking smile, or who she allowed to touch her even in the most innocent of ways. Even though he hated to admit it, he was jealous of his younger brother, he would have moved heaven and hell for her to allow him to accompany her anywhere.

"Well, good evening." He paused and looked from his brother to Caroline. "Sweetheart, if you needed a date for this evening's event I would have been more than…"

Caroline didn't even let him finish his thought. "This." She said motioning between her and Kol. "Is not a date. She let out a small laugh. "Now if you both excuse me, I have to find Mrs. Lockwood." Caroline took off not looking back at either of them.

"Oh Caroline, good." Carol said with a sigh of relief.

"Hi Mrs. Lockwood." Caroline said with a small smile.

"So I am going to need you to fill out the information cards that I will read for each bachelor." She paused and turned around to grab some things. "Here." She said handing Caroline a stack of index cards and a sheet of paper. "Those are some ideas of information to get out of each of the bachelors." She said pointing to the sheet of paper.

Caroline began to sit down with each bachelor; she asked them different questions so she could come up with information to put on the cards. Klaus watched her from the bar as he sipped his bourbon. After finishing his drink he stood up and walked over to Carol who was speaking with the audio guy.

"Good evening Carol." Klaus said.

Carol turned towards him with a smile on her face. "Klaus how are you?"

"I was wondering if you needed anymore bachelors for your auction." He said with his famous smirk.

"Of course. We would love you have you." She paused. Just get in line and Caroline will ask you some questions so we have something to say when we announce you."

Klaus nodded and headed over to the line. It took a little while to get to the head of the line but he didn't mind. Finally the man before him finished and it was his turn; he walked over and took a seat across from Caroline.

Caroline let out a small sigh when she saw him. "Really?" She said with her usual attitude.

Klaus laughed and shook his head as he looked down at the table between them. "Are you saying that I am not handsome enough to be one of the bachelors in this auction?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. He was sexier than any of the men that had signed up and she knew that he probably knew it. She decided to ignore his comment and get down to business. "So, I need something that can be said when they announce you. Hobbies, where you grew up, things you look for in a woman, whatever you want." Caroline waited for a response but he didn't say a word. "Well…" She was getting a little annoyed now.

"I will let you decided, Love."

Caroline let out another sigh and it made Klaus laugh. "OK, let's see. Let's start with hobbies; terrorizing the good people of Mystic Falls, killing innocent people…"

"Sweetheart, I like to think you have gotten to know me a little better than that." He paused but she didn't respond. "Let's go with what I look for in a woman." He smiled before beginning his list. "Beautiful, strong, loyal, smart…creamy white skin." He said as he ran the side of his finger along her arm. She jumped a little at the contact and he smiled at her reaction. "Oh, and I also tend to have a soft spot for blond curly hair." He said with a smirk.

"Are you going to take this seriously?" She asked with a small sigh but then smiled as her eyes met his.

"Oh, I am completely serious, Love."

Caroline smiled as she shook her head and looked down at the stack of index cards. "So for hobbies; drawing, right?" She asked.

"And painting." He added. He paused while she wrote on the card. "So, will you be participating in the auction?"

"No." she answered simply.

"So, my hopes for you to win me have no chance at becoming reality?"

"Nope." She looked up at me. "And it's too late to drop out." She lifted up the index card she was writing on. "I already wrote your name down."

Klaus looked at the card and admired her handwriting, and noticed that she had written our Niklaus and not just Klaus. "I am shocked you wouldn't want to save these unsuspecting women from going on a date all alone with The Original Hybrid." He said softly; his famous smirk spread across his lips.

"Is that a threat?" Caroline asked; there was a hint of a smile on her face.

"Absolutely not, Sweetheart." He replied with another smirk.

Caroline sighed. "I didn't bring any money." She finished up writing on the card and placed it in the pile with the others. Klaus dug into his pocket and slid a credit card across the table. Caroline laughed. "You want me to bid on you with your own money?"

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't bother me."

Caroline thought about it. She really had no idea if he was kidding about possibly feeding off of or even in some way hurting whoever won him. There was a small part of her that did want to bid on him; it would give her a reason to spend some more time with him without being so obvious. She bit her bottom lip and looked back and forth between Klaus and his credit card. She slowly reached for the card and grabbed it. "Fine." She didn't wait for any type of response from him instead she stood up and walked over to Carol Lockwood.

Caroline was sitting to the left of the small temporary stage that was built for the auction. She was collecting the money from whoever won. They had done pretty well and the current man was already up to over three hundred dollars. Klaus was next; she was not looking forward to bidding on him in front of the entire town.

Klaus walked up on the stage; he hated to admit that he was a little nervous that Caroline would back down and decide not to bid on him.

"Our last bachelor for the evening is Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson." Carol announced over the microphone. "Klaus is an artist who enjoys drawing and painting. In a woman he looks for strength, loyalty, and beauty; inside and out." Klaus smiled at what Caroline had written on the card.

Before Carol could even say another word a women in the back of the room yelled out a bid for one hundred dollars. Caroline rolled her eyes; she wasn't in the mood to get into a bidding war with someone for Klaus. "One fifty." Caroline called out. She noticed a few of the women giving her odd looks; probably thinking she was way too young to be bidding on a man. The bidding continued and they were now at four hundred fifty dollars. There were two other women who were bidding on Klaus along with Caroline. One of the women hesitated once the bid went to five hundred, after a second she decided not to continue. Caroline and the other woman continued bidding. Caroline's last bid was eight hundred fifty dollars and the other women finally backed down. Caroline looked up at Klaus, who had a huge smile spread across his face. She knew he was more than thrilled to spend the rest of the night with her and part of her was excited as well.

After the commotion of the auction died down Klaus and Caroline walked outside The Grill. "So, where are you taking me on our date?" Klaus asked. Caroline wasn't looking at him but she was sure he had a grin on his face.

"Uh…" Caroline honestly had no clue. She didn't expect to bid on anyone so she didn't exactly have anything planned. "Well, I didn't really plan on going on a date tonight."

"What if we just go for a walk, talk a bit; then I will take you home." Klaus suggested.

"OK." Caroline said softly. "Let me just bring my car home." Caroline took the few steps towards her car and Klaus took a couple steps so he was in front of her.

"I will drive you. I walked so I don't have my car."

Caroline nodded and handed him her car keys. Klaus drove to her house and parked her car safely in her driveway. They both got out of the car and began to walk around the neighborhood towards the small wooded area at the end of a side street.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Caroline asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, how about my original topic from before." He paused. "Your hopes, your dreams…"

Caroline sighed and was quiet for a few seconds. "I made a list, about a month before I was turned, of things I wanted to do in my life. Some are silly and stupid some are more serious." She paused and looked over at him. "That is all I will give you for now." She said with a small smile.

Klaus couldn't help but notice how she said for now; almost like she expected one day to tell him more. "May I see this list?" He knew what her answer would be but he very much wanted to see what she wanted in life so he asked anyway.

Caroline shook her head. "I haven't let anyone see it." She said quietly. "Actually…you are the only person who knows I even wrote it." She was surprised at herself that she had told him something no one else knew about her. They approached the woods and Caroline stopped. "We should turn around." She said looking over at Klaus.

Klaus laughed. "Why?"

"Well…I don't really want to go walking through the woods at night." She said. Klaus picked up on a bit of nervousness in her voice and tried his best to hide his smile. His best was obviously not good enough. "OK. Don't laugh." She said her voice getting a bit angrier.

"Sweetheart, you're a vampire. Nothing can hurt you, except a werewolf and the full moon isn't for weeks."

"Just because I am a vampire doesn't make things less creepy; I can't help it." She paused and looked away from him for a second then looked back. "And hello…hybrids! They don't have to turn for their bite to kill me."

"Well." He said as he took her hand in his gently. "It is a good thing that you are accompanied by the man that possesses the only cure for a bite." He whispered into her ear before laughing. Caroline giggled at his comment and the feeling of his breath on her skin.

Caroline allowed him to lead her into the woods, honestly what scared her was that she felt safe with him and knew that while she was with him no one would dare hurt her, and if they did Klaus would of course protect her. She was scared that she had put that much trust in someone that has hurt so many people including her friends.

Klaus sat on a large rock and Caroline sat beside him; her bare leg lightly brushing against his jeans. Klaus turned to look at her. "You look beautiful tonight." He said quietly.

"Thank you." She whispered back.

"So will you be entering the Miss Mystic Falls pageant this year?" He asked.

"Yea, I wasn't going to but Elena convinced me since it would be our last year. You can only enter while you are in high school." She explained.

Klaus wanted very much to be her escort for the pageant but he didn't want to push it; not tonight anyway. They were actually having a nice time and he didn't want to get greedy; he had plenty of time before the pageant. "I am sure you will win again."

They sat in silence for a bit longer; just enjoying each other's company. "I should probably get home." Caroline said breaking the silence.

Klaus was disappointed that their time together had come to an end but stood up and held out his hand to Caroline to help her down from the rock. Klaus walked Caroline to her front door of her house. "I hope you didn't have too terrible of a time with me this evening." Klaus said trying to sound nonchalant about the whole thing but deep down knowing that Caroline could easily break him with what she said.

"No, I had a nice time." She said with a smile. "If you would just let this sweet side of you take over the hybrid monster side…I wouldn't object as much to spending time with you."

Klaus dropped his head and smiled. He gently grabbed her hand with his and placed a soft kiss on top. "Good night, Love. Sweet dreams." Klaus turned to leave and Caroline went inside her house.

_**So there is chapter #8! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Also just wanted to let you know that you will eventually get to see Caroline's list of things she wants to do. I have it written already and will be showing up in the story soon!**_

_**Don't forget to review! ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter!**_

**CHAPTER 9**

Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie walked into the bridal store. Caroline and Elena were searching for a dress for the Miss Mystic Pageant at the end of the month and Bonnie tagged along to give them her opinions on the dresses. They searched the racks and each picked out four dresses that they really liked. They headed to the dressing rooms and Bonnie took a seat on one of the couches in front of the mirrors.

Elena settled on a purple dress that had a small cluster of beadwork at the bust. Caroline decided on a red dress that had ropes of rhinestones on the inside of the straps and went around the bust to the waist. Both were happy with their purchase and decided that since it was still early that they would see if they could find some cocktail dresses for the Founders party that weekend.

"So who are you asking to be your escort? Bonnie asked Elena.

Elena sighed and searched through the rack of cocktail dresses. "I'm not sure yet."

"Just go with Stefan, you know that is who you are going to choose in the end." Caroline said as she pulled out a short black dress to examine it better.

Elena turned to Caroline. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh come on Elena. I mean I know you are attracted to Damon but let's be serious." Caroline paused. "Stefan is just better for you. Just look at all that Damon has done."

Elena shook her head. "Damon may make hasty decisions but he does them to protect the people he loves." Elena paused as Bonnie dropped her head remembering the still sore subject of her mom. "I don't really want to get into it right now." She paused again. "Who are you asking?" She asked Caroline.

"I really don't know. I don't really have anyone to ask."

"Well, I know someone who would probably go with you in a heartbeat." Bonnie said with a smile.

Caroline rolled her eyes and handed Bonnie a cute green dress. "Bonnie this would look great on you."

"Caroline, I am probably not even going to go."

"Why not? Asked Elena.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "My family isn't part of the founding families."

"So…the party is for the whole town." Caroline said. "You are going. And you are wearing this dress!"

The girls finished up; Bonnie bought the green dress, Caroline picked a purple one and Elena went with a navy blue dress.

The girls decided to get ready for the party together and then head over together since at this point in time they were all single and none of them had a date. Bonnie straightened her hair and wore it down. Caroline wore her hair curly and down; letting a few stray hairs fall out of it. Elena curled her hair and wore it half up half down. The three girls finished up their makeup and headed outside to Elena's car.

Elena drove them to the Lockwood house for the party. When they walked in it was already pretty crowded. The girls made their way to the bar and each ordered a soda.

"I forgot how horrible the music was last time before Stefan compelled the DJ to play something better." Elena said as she took a sip of her soda.

"Is that a request?" Elena turned around and saw Stefan standing behind her and Damon standing next to him. Both of course looked incredibly sexy.

Elena just laughed. "Yes, Stefan it is." Caroline jumped in to say; she wasn't about to listen to this awful music all night.

Stefan left to take care of the music and Caroline popped some of the nuts that sat on the bar into her mouth.

"May I have a dance?" Caroline heard a very familiar voice say. She turned around and saw Klaus standing behind her. He was wearing black dress pants, a grey collared shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and a black jacket.

"Sure." Caroline said as she sat her drink down and purposely didn't look back at her friends; she knew she would get disapproving glances from them.

Klaus led Caroline through a small crowd of people to the center of the dance floor. He took her in his arms and they slowly swayed to the music. "You look beautiful this evening." He loved how the deep purple dress looked against her milky white skin and blond hair.

"Thank you." She said as she broke eye contact with him briefly and looked down.

"So have you chosen your escort for the pageant? Rebekah tells me that rehearsals begin this coming week."

"Rebekah entered?" Caroline was a bit surprised that she entered but then again she had seemed to be trying to get the whole high school experience.

"Yes." He said with a small smile knowing that she evaded his question and probably would not back track to answer it. "She is actually extremely excited about the whole thing."

Now that Caroline knew Rebekah was entering she knew asking Matt to do her a huge favor and escort her was now out of the question since Rebekah had probably already asked him. She thought of maybe asking Stefan, if Elena finally made a decision and actually picked Damon that is. She knew Klaus was hinting at asking him to be her escort but she thought he might get the wrong idea if she asked him. She needed to have someone by the first dance rehearsal though and that was in four days.

After the song ended Klaus led Caroline to the small bar in the other room; it was less crowded since most people were in the other room dancing and mingling near the larger bar. "Would you like a drink, Sweetheart?" He asked.

"No, thank you."

"Bourbon." He said to the bartender. The bartender handed him his drink and Klaus placed a few dollars on the bar. Caroline was a little shocked that he didn't just compel the guy. "Would you like to walk a bit?" He asked turning towards Caroline.

"Sure." She paused. "There is a nice balcony up on the roof." She said pointing towards the stairs. Klaus nodded and let her lead him to the balcony. Caroline decided that she was going to ask Klaus to escort her to the pageant she just had to find the right words so he didn't just assume it was a date. They reached the balcony and Caroline walked right over to the edge and looked out to all the guests cars parked out front. "So I never answered your question from before." She said keeping her eyes forward to avoid his eyes.

"What question would that be, Darling?" Klaus knew very well which question she was referring too but asked anyway.

"If I had asked anyone to escort me to the pageant." She paused but Klaus said nothing; he just waited for her to continue without getting his hopes too high. "Well, I really don't have anyone to ask." She started; she looked down at her hands and tried to think of what to say next. "I know we aren't exactly friends but…I would be willing to try…if you are. And…maybe we could start by going to the Miss Mystic Pageant…together." Caroline still hadn't looked over at him since they had come onto the balcony. She waited for his answer but he was quiet for a while. She finally looked over at him. "I mean you don't have too, I know for guys it is really not fun so I understand if you don't want to go through all that, we could…always start with something…you know smaller."

Klaus was more than shocked that she had just asked him what she just asked. It was unexpected and that was what caused him not to answer immediately. He reached his hand out and gently grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger slowly turning it towards him. "I would love nothing more than to be your escort for the pageant." He paused. "I am sorry I didn't respond to you right away, Love. I was a little taken back by the question." He said with a small smirk.

"Well, I have seen a different side of you lately and…I am willing to try to be friends." She said quietly.

Klaus was more than pleased. He wanted so much more than friendship from this amazing woman but at least they were moving in the right direction. Caroline and Klaus headed back inside to the party. Caroline spotted Rebekah dancing with Matt; she of course looked gorgeous and she was wearing a pretty simple one shoulder black dress. Normally she would have been worried for Matt's safety but from what she has seen lately of Rebekah she just wants to fit in; she wants to have friends and enjoy life. Caroline honestly believed that she wouldn't harm Matt just like she knew Klaus wouldn't hurt her.

The next day was Sunday and Caroline was up early to meet the other Miss Mystic contestants at the school to go over the theme for this year's float. She hoped that Rebekah didn't decide to take this over too because as much as she understood Rebekah wanting to experience life this was Caroline's last year of school and she wanted to at least get to plan one thing this year.

Caroline walked into the almost empty cafeteria. Elena, Rebekah, Abby, and Sarah all sat at one of the tables in the corner of the room. Caroline walked over to them and placed her purse on the table.

"Hi guys." She said she was a little surprised that they didn't seem to have anything planned out and she immediately liked Rebekah a whole lot more. "So I was thinking about the theme and I think that last year's theme was a hit!" She paused. "This year I was thinking of doing a Fairy Tale theme." Caroline really hoped they all liked it.

"I love it." Rebekah said immediately. Caroline and Elena looked at her with a surprised face.

"Really?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, it is a great idea." She said with a smile.

The other girls agreed and loved the idea. Caroline smiled and it lasted the remainder of the meeting. "So, one last thing Mrs. Lockwood wants the names of everyone's escorts so I will be writing them down before you leave." Caroline pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote 'Caroline Forbes' then wrote 'Niklaus Mikaelson' beside it.

"You asked Klaus?" Elena asked in surprise and maybe a little anger. Caroline saw Rebekah smile out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes Elena." Caroline said. She wrote 'Elena Gilbert' then looked up at Elena. "And who is your escort?" She asked.

Elena was quiet for a few seconds. "I will let you know by the end of the day." She said quietly.

Caroline sighed. She wrote 'Rebekah Mikaelson'. "Rebekah?"

"Matt." She said simply.

Caroline wrote out 'Matt Donavon' then continued to ask the other two girls.

Caroline was outside heading to her car when she heard Rebekah behind her calling her name. Caroline stopped and turned around. "Yea." She said once Rebekah caught up to her.

"I have a favor to ask of you." She said. "I don't really have any friends and my brothers are no help at all. I bought a dress for the pageant the other day and I was wondering if you would want to come by…and maybe see if it works. I have never been in anything like this; I wasn't sure exactly what to look for in a dress." Caroline felt bad it was almost like Rebekah was an awkward thirteen year old boy asking out a girl for the first time. She was nervous and scared that Caroline would laugh in her face. But Caroline found it endearing; she liked to see her softer side.

"Sure. Is now alright with you?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah smiled and nodded. The two girls got into Caroline's car and she drove them to the Mikaelson Mansion. Once inside Rebekah led Caroline to her bedroom. Her room was amazing. She had a huge canopy bed with a pearl white comforter that looked like it was made from clouds. She had two huge dressers and a closet that were probably filled with clothes. On one side of her room she had a loveseat and built in bookshelves on each side.

Rebekah walked to her closet and pulled out a black bag. She hung it on the door and pulled down the zipper revealing a gorgeous deep blue evening gown. It had a sweetheart neckline and rhinestone along the top and some beginning at the thigh and going all the way down to the bottom of the dress. "It's gorgeous." I whispered as I took a few steps closer to Rebekah and the dress.

Rebekah let out a small sigh of relief. "You really like it?" She asked.

"Very much." She said with a smile. "Do you want to see mine?"

"Sure." Caroline grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and showed Rebekah a picture Bonnie had taken at the store of her in the dress. "Stunning." Rebekah said."You will look beautiful in red."

"Thank you." Caroline said.

Klaus heard Caroline the minute she entered the house with Rebekah. He listened to the girls' conversation about their dresses and was relieved that Rebekah had found someone else to bother about what color she should wear or how she should do her hair. Klaus sat on his bed; his back against the headboard, one leg stretched in front of him the other bent with his foot tucked under the opposite leg. His sketch pad was on his lap and he was drawing Caroline from the Founder's party the night before.

The girls talked a bit longer about the pageant and about the other events coming up. "Nik is in his room if you wanted to say hello." Rebekah said as she zipped up the bag with her dress and hung it back in her closet.

"Oh." Caroline said. "Well…I don't want to bother him."

Rebekah laughed. "You could never be a bother to him." She paused. "His room is down the other end of the hall. Last door on your right." She said with a smile. Caroline smiled she guessed that Rebekah didn't know that she had already been in his room the night he saved her from Tyler's bite.

"I'll see you later." Caroline said as she walked to towards the door.

"Thank you." Rebekah said. Caroline nodded and left her room closing the door behind her.

Caroline walked towards the stair case and stopped before stepping down to the first step. She looked down the hall to where Rebekah told her Klaus' room was. She bit her bottom lip and thought for a minute. It was probably rude to not at least say hello so she stepped away from the stairs and headed down the hallway. She stopped in front of the last door on the right and knocked lightly with her right hand.

"Come in." He called from behind the door. Caroline opened the door and stepped inside closing the door behind her. "Hello, Sweetheart. What a nice surprise." He said with a genuine smile.

Caroline walked over to him. "Rebekah invited me over to see her dress. I just wanted to say hi, I don't want to bother you so I won't stay long."

"You are a lot of things, Love. But a bother is not one of them." He said as he continued work on his drawing.

"What are you drawing?" Caroline asked.

He lifted up his eyes and looked at her with a smile. "Come have a look."

Caroline took a few more steps towards him and looked at his sketch pad. She stared in awe of the beautifully drawn picture of her and the dress she wore the night before. Every detail including the stray hairs around her face was perfect. "Wow." Was all she managed to say.

"Does that mean you like it?

Caroline looked over at him and laughed. "Yea. It's gorgeous." Caroline stared at him for a few moments as his attention went back to his art. Here he was, Klaus, the original hybrid spending his Sunday morning drawing her; she liked this side of him very much.

Klaus moved his leg over a bit and placed his sketch pad next to him on his bed. "Have a seat." He said patting the edge of the bed by his leg.

Caroline thought about saying she had to leave but decided to sit and stay a bit longer. "May I see your other drawings?" She asked nodding towards the sketchpad he had set down.

"Of course." Klaus said. He picked up the sketch pad and handed it to her. Caroline tossed her purse on the floor and took the sketchbook from Klaus. He watched as she slowly turned each page and admired each of his drawings. He had never had someone want to look at his work before so this was a new experience for him.

Caroline looked at each drawing carefully, she loved the amount of detail in each picture. There were a few of his siblings, a few of different sceneries around town, and several of her. "There all beautiful." She whispered. She looked up at him and smiled as she handed him back his sketchbook. "So dance rehearsals for the pageant start on Wednesday." She said.

"Yes." He said with a small smile. "What time shall I pick you up?"

Caroline smiled at his gentleman nature. "Well it is right after school so I will already be there."

"Very well." He said. "I will meet you there than, what time?"

"We begin at three." She paused. "So, I should probably go." Caroline stood up slowly from his bed and bent down to grab her purse.

"Do you need a ride?" Klaus swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"No, I have my car."

Alright, I will walk you out."

Klaus walked Caroline down the large staircase and then to the front door. "Thanks for letting me see some of your art." She said as they stood in front of his door.

"Of course, Sweetheart." He said as he made a bold move and cupped her face with his hand. He was pleased when she didn't flinch away; in fact he actually thought he felt her lean into his touch but he wasn't about to go assuming foolish things like that. He dropped his hand from her face. "Thank you for coming to say hello, I will see you later." Caroline smiled then opened the door and headed out to her car.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I really LOVE fancy dress shopping so if you are like me and are curious about the girls' dresses than check out my photo bucket page! Copy and paste the link… / I had a lot of fun picking them all out! Right now their cocktail dresses and pageant dresses are up the dresses for the parade will be up later on in the story.**_

_**Please review and let me know that you are still reading and if you are liking it! THANKS!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **_

_**A/N – So I just wanted to give you a little information about coming chapters…I will be doing the events they had in the show like obviously the pageant and the parade but I will also be making up some new ones and throwing them in there just because I can and it will be fun!**_

**CHAPTER 10**

That night Caroline took her phone out of her purse and plugged it in to her wall charger by her bed. She noticed she had a few messages so she sat on her bed and opened the first one. _'Hey, so I know you have to give Mrs. Lockwood the list of names so I just wanted to let you know that I am going with Damon.'_ Caroline was a little surprised that Elena went with the opposite of what everyone was thinking. The next message was also from Elena. _'And BTW can we talk about you going with Klaus…or how about you dancing and hanging out with him at the party last night!' _Caroline rolled her eyes and decided to not even bother to respond, she would deal with the comment and rude looks tomorrow at school. She had another message, it was from Bonnie. _'Elena told me Klaus is your escort for the pageant…are you sure that is a good idea?'_ Caroline shook her head and placed her phone on her nightstand.

Caroline laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. She knew there was more to Klaus then what everyone thought. Someone who was pure evil would not be capable of drawing pictures filled with beauty. She was determined to bring out his good side even more so everyone could see it.

The next morning Caroline arrived to school a bit late. She actually did it on purpose to postpone the comments she was sure to get from her friends. She walked into math class and she could tell Elena and Bonnie were just dying to tell her what they were thinking. She was thankful that they would have to wait until at least lunch…or so she though. About ten minutes into class Elena tossed a folded piece of notebook paper onto my book. I let out a small sigh before slowly picking up the note and unfolding it.

_Care,_

_You know I love you. Bonnie and I are just worried about you. Klaus isn't the type of person that can be trusted. He is ALWAYS up to something or has some diabolical plan. I honestly think that you should rethink having him escort you to the pageant. Maybe you could ask Stefan, I am sure he would go with you._

_-E_

Caroline was so angry it wasn't even funny. Did they really think she asked him on some whim, did they really think that she didn't think this through already before she asked him? She grabbed her pen and began to write below Elena's note. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself so she wouldn't come off like a complete bitch in her response.

_Look Elena, I know you love me, and I love you too…very much. But you have to stop assuming that I just jumped into this without thinking. Just because it seems out of the blue to you doesn't mean it was a hasty decision._

Caroline folded up the note and once the teacher was turned towards the board she tossed it on Elena's desk. Caroline picked her pen back up and continued to take the notes the teacher was giving. A few minutes later the piece of paper landed in front of her again. She reached for it then unfolded it and began to read.

_I am sorry; I really don't mean to upset you. You have to understand that it is hard for me to think of him as anything as a monster. He killed my Aunt Jenna, he technically killed me, he turned Stefan into a different person and if it wasn't for Damon you would also be dead because of him. It is because of those reasons that I know you haven't thought this all the way through._

Caroline knew that she wasn't going to be able to keep her cool in the next note. She picked up her pen and began to write.

_Shall I list all the things that Damon has done since he moved here last year? Probably not; because you know what they are. But let's just talk about how he treated me, how he used me for sex and blood then compelled me to steal that necklace from Bonnie. I know you have forgiven him and that is fine since he has made up for the things he has done to you but he has never even tried to apologize to me for what he did. And I wouldn't tell you that you should rethink having him escort you to the pageant. I am so sorry for all the pain that you have gone through over the last year and not that I have to tell you this at all…but I have seen a side of Klaus that he doesn't let other people see (besides maybe his family). I am attending the pageant with him and I would appreciate it if we could stop fighting since we have a lot of fun things coming up._

Caroline folded up the note and tossed it to Elena. Caroline was relieved when the end of class bell rang. Elena never responded to her last note so she hoped that meant they were dropping the topic of Klaus being her escort.

It was Wednesday and the end of the school day was about five minutes away. Today was the first of the rehearsals for the Miss Mystic Pageant. Caroline's stomach felt like a group of butterflies were fighting to the death inside. Caroline hadn't really spoken to Elena and Bonnie since the note passing during math class on Monday and she hoped that she and Elena wouldn't get into some kind of fight at the rehearsal.

They had about fifteen minutes after the bell rang before the rehearsal would begin so Caroline decided to get some air and sit outside for a little while. She swung her bag on top of one of the picnic tables that sat outside the school and sat down. A few seconds later she spotted Klaus; he had already seen her and was already making his way over.

Klaus spotted Caroline immediately. She seemed like something was preoccupying her mind and she looked troubled by whatever it was. "Hello, Sweetheart. How was your day?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "It was alright, I guess." She said. She really didn't want to get into the friend problems she was having. She decided to quickly change the subject before he tried to get it out of her. "So, are you ready to dance?" She asked with a smile. Klaus laughed and took a seat on the other side of the picnic table. "Thank you again for doing this."

"Please stop thanking me, Love. I told you that I was honored you asked."

"Hey…uh Caroline…Mrs. Lockwood is looking for you." Elena said after walking up to me. She was obviously uncomfortable but Caroline brushed it aside and gave her a warm smile.

"Okay, thanks." Caroline stood up and headed inside; Klaus followed behind.

Caroline walked into the lunch room and Mrs. Lockwood was starting to move a few of the lunch tables out of the way. Caroline wished they were able to use the gym but since basketball practice took precedence over dance rehearsals they always got stuck with a smaller space. Caroline began to help pile the chairs on the tables and push them out of the way she was surprised when Klaus started to help her.

"You really don't have to help." She said once the table was against the wall and out of the way. Klaus laughed but didn't respond. After there was a sufficient amount of room Mrs. Lockwood started to clap her hands to get everyone's attention. Caroline was glad there wasn't too much awkwardness between her and Mrs. Lockwood after everything that happened with Tyler. She would be spending a lot of time with her over the next few weeks and it would have been awful if Mrs. Lockwood acted weird towards her.

Everyone lined up across from their partners and waited for Mrs. Lockwood to begin. "So a few of you were part of this last year so you, I hope, would remember the dance. Carol explained the dance to the new comers and then stepped out of the way to turn on the music.

"Bow to your partner." She called out. They all stepped forward; the girls did a small curtsey and the boys bowed. They took a step back to their starting positions. "Right hand around." She called out next. Caroline's eyes never left Klaus'; she never realized just how beautiful they were before. "Left hand around." She called out. Klaus' expression was serious but whenever Caroline smiled at him he gave her a small smiled in return. "Both hands." Carol said. "Make sure you are flirting with your eyes, this is supposed to be about the simple intimacy of the near touch." Like Caroline had to be reminded to flirt with her eyes while looking at Klaus, she was pretty sure that she did that all the time without even trying.

Klaus enjoyed dancing with her very much. He never understood why most men hated the ritual so much. He loved being able to hold her in his arms and he of course loved the excuse to stare into her beautiful eyes.

Rehearsals went pretty well. Mrs. Lockwood reminded everyone that they were all required to be at the next rehearsal next Wednesday, same time. Elena left with Damon without even saying a word to Caroline. Caroline watched her leave the cafeteria with a hurt look on her face. She hated fighting with Elena. They had been friends practically their entire life and they have had very few fights that took longer than twenty minutes to resolve. Klaus noticed her expression but decided against asking her what was going on. Matt and Rebekah came over to them and each said goodbye before leaving.

"I'll walk you to your car." Klaus said as they left the school.

"Thanks." She said with a smile that was obviously forced.

Klaus was sure something was bothering her and since she wasn't even putting up the effort to hide that she was upset he decided that it would be rude not to ask. "Darling, I know that something is bothering you. Talk to me, it may make you feel better."

Caroline let out a small sigh as we approached her car. She leaned up against her car and stared into the distance for a moment before looking back at me and giving me a small smile. "It's Elena and Bonnie. They…are upset with me."

Klaus took a few steps so he was directly in front of her; another couple inches and their bodies would be touching. "What for?" He asked with a confused face.

His closeness to her definitely didn't go unnoticed by Caroline. She could feel his warm breath on her skin as he talked."They don't think it was a good idea to ask you to be my escort." She said as she dropped her head to look at her hands and avoid eye contact with him.

"Ah." Klaus paused and studied her face for a moment. He felt awful that she was clearly very upset.

"It's not a big deal." She said trying her best to hide her true feelings, which everyone knew she was awful at. "I am sure they will come around." She paused and looked up at him. "Do you want a ride?"

"No, thank you though." He said with a smile. The past few times they had spoken she had been incredibly sweet to him and he enjoyed every second of it. "I did want to ask you one thing before you left." Caroline didn't respond. instead she just waited for him to continue. "I was wondering if you were planning on attending the festival this weekend."

"Yea, I will be there." Caroline wasn't too thrilled about going to a big town event when the majority of her friends weren't speaking to her.

"I would be pleased to take you." He paused. "Think about it and let me know." He placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently before disappearing.

Caroline stood there for a moment before opening her car door and getting inside. She left the school parking lot and drove directly home.

Caroline was glad the day was over. It wasn't that it was particularly awful but she was having a hard time dealing with her friends being angry at her. Caroline crawled into bed and buried herself under the many blankets that she was accustomed to sleeping with. She closed her eyes and began to think more about Klaus' invitation to go to the festival together. If it was anyone else that asked her it wouldn't have been a big deal and she probably would have said yes on the spot. But both she and Klaus knew this would not go over well with her friends and she was already on rocky ground with them. Caroline opened her eyes and turned towards her nightstand. She grabbed her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts. She landed on the correct name and selected the send message option. _'I would love to go to the festival with you.'_ She stared at the words for a few minutes before finally hitting the send button.

Klaus was in his den standing in front of an easel painting when his phone beeped with a new message. He placed his brush down and walked over to his desk where his phone was. When he noticed he had a message from Caroline he was surprised but pleased. After reading her message a smile appeared on his face; he immediately replied to her and went back to his art.

Caroline placed her phone on her bed beside her and wiggled around a bit until she was comfortable. A few minutes later her phone went off with a new text message. _'You just made my evening entirely better. Sweet dreams, Love.' _Caroline smiled at his message then placed her phone back on her nightstand before letting herself slowly drift to sleep.

_**So there is Chapter #10! I really hope you enjoyed it and the only way for me to know for sure either way is for you to hit the lovely button below and review!**_

_******__**SIDE NOTE**__** – I love Damon and Delena…but I think it is wrong that Damon has never apologized to Caroline for the awful things he did to her in the past. I really hope he apologizes to her in the show but I really doubt they will get into that.****_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I am glad to hear that so many people agree with me about Damon not apologizing to Caroline. Personally if I were Elena I would have told Damon that he needed to apologize to my **__**best friend**__** for hurting her in so many ways.**_

_**OK enough with that…on with the next chapter!**_

**CHAPTER 11**

Besides a few hellos in the hallway Elena and Bonnie had still not talked to her. Part of her thought they were just being stubborn and petty; the other part missed her best friends. It was Saturday night and Klaus would be there in about an hour to pick her up for the festival. She just stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She applied some product to her hair and proceeded to blow dry it. She put on her baby blue bra and matching panties then discarded the towel and draped it over the edge of the tub. She went into her room and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and slid them on. She then went to her closet searching for a top to wear. She decided on a blue tank top and her leather jacket. After getting dressed she went to the bathroom and did her make-up.

Klaus was a bit nervous. Tonight would almost be like a date; he promised himself that is the last time he would refer to it as that even in his head. Klaus had been ready for what seemed like hours. He was dressed in black jeans, an off white henley and his black jacket was hanging on the back of his chair ready to go. After a while of sitting around Klaus finally left; he stopped at the florist and picked up his order. He ordered her ten yellow tipped with red roses. Rose color and the number you give to someone all met something and Klaus always found that fascinating. He chose the red tipped yellow roses because it meant friendship falling in love. He was not in love with Caroline but he believed that he could love her. And the number ten represents perfection and when Klaus looked at Caroline Forbes perfection was definitely a word that came to his mind.

Caroline's doorbell rang a few minutes after she stepped out of her bathroom. She grabbed her cell phone and took her house key off her key chain so she wouldn't have to carry all her keys and put them in her jacket pocket. She gave herself one last look in the mirror then went to answer the door.

"Hi." I said after opening the door.

"Good evening, Sweetheart." Klaus smiled at the beautiful creature in front of him. He handed her the roses and she smiled back at him.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "They are gorgeous. Come on in, let me put them in water then we can go." Caroline opened one of the cabinets and tried to reach for the clear glass vase that sat on the top shelf. She was obviously too short to reach it. Klaus sped over to her and grabbed the vase then handed it to her. "Thanks." She said while giggling. She filled the vase with water then placed the flowers inside and set it on the kitchen table. "I love the color." She said admiring them.

"I'm glad."

Klaus led Caroline out to his car. He opened the passenger door for her then made his way around to the driver's side. The festival was being held at The Falls. When they arrived Caroline spotted Elena, Bonnie, and Tyler as soon as they got out of the car.

"Is Rebekah coming?" She asked Klaus as they walked towards all the booths and people.

"Am I not good enough company?" He asked in a more teasing than serious tone.

"Well, I may get bored." She said with a small giggle. Klaus laughed like he did the night of the ball when they were looking at his art.

The festival wasn't anything too fancy. There was a small stage sat up on the opposite side of the waterfall and there was a band playing music. There were a few tents with people selling food. There were games set up in carnival booths, and one of those huge things that kids could bounce in. There were tables set up under a large tent several yards from the stage. There were a couple kids dancing on the makeshift dance floor between the stage and the tent.

Caroline walked directly over to the tent selling her favorite food to eat at festivals and carnivals; Fried Dough. Caroline ordered two of the fried dough and two beers. The kid taking the orders didn't question her age so she didn't have to worry about compelling him.

Klaus and Caroline walked over to an empty table and sat down. "What in the world is this?" Klaus asked examining the plate in front of him.

Caroline laughed as she took a bite of her fried dough. "Are you seriously telling me that you have never had fried dough before?"

Matt and Rebekah walked over before Klaus could answer. They took a seat across from Klaus and Caroline. "Ah Caroline, of course already with the fried dough." Matt said laughing.

Caroline was happy that at least one of her friends didn't hate her. And she was actually glad that it was Matt. "Hi guys." She said with a smile. "I am trying to get your brother eat this delicious creation." She said to Rebekah before taking another big bite. "I swear it's delicious." She said staring into Klaus' eyes with a small smile.

Caroline finally convinced Klaus to try the fried dough. The four sat at the table a bit longer and chatted about the pageant and the other founder's events that were approaching. Matt and Rebekah went off on their own to walk around and check things out. The band began to play a slow song and more people gathered on the floor to dance. Caroline waited for Klaus to ask her to dance but he didn't, and she was very surprised and a little disappointed.

Caroline stood up and drank the rest of her beer. She walked to the other side of Klaus and grabbed his hand; lightly pulling it. After a second he got up with a smirk on his face and he let Caroline lead him to the dance floor.

Klaus was very pleased with her actions. They swayed slowly to the music; Klaus enjoying every second he was allowed to hold and touch her. Caroline was staring into space for a while but then moved to look into Klaus' eyes. "You're bored aren't you?" She asked with a small smile.

"Not at all, Sweetheart."

After the song finished Caroline and Klaus walked around the festival a bit more. Caroline noticed Tyler in the distance and thought about making a not so subtle turn but decided against it. He was an ass yes, but they lived in the same town and she wasn't going to go out of her way just to avoid an idiot. As they came closer to him Tyler turned and looked right at them.

"Can I talk you alone for a minute?" He said completely ignoring Klaus.

"No." Caroline said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Care…" Tyler started his sentence with a frustrated tone but Caroline cut him off before he could say anymore.

"Look, if you have something to say to me…say it. But you are out of your mind if you think for even one minute that we will ever be talking alone."

Tyler was quiet for a minute then looked over at Klaus and gave him a dirty look before looking back to Caroline. "Fine. I will just wait until your freaky serial killer body guard isn't attached to your side." Tyler walked away and Caroline shook her head.

They walked around a bit more in silence before Caroline turned to look at Klaus. "We can leave."

"If that is what you want." He looked at her as if he was trying to see if she really wanted to leave. Caroline nodded and they headed back to Klaus' car.

Klaus pulled up to Caroline's house and parked on the side of the street. He walked her up to her front door and they stood there for a few seconds in silence.

"So, sweetheart, care to tell me why you were out drinking the other night?"

Caroline was a little surprised he asked. It had been a little while since that night already and she had actually almost forgotten about it. "Why are you so curious?" A small smile spread across her mouth as she stared into his eyes. People didn't usually care to ask her why she was upset; they would ask in the moment but if she said nothing they wouldn't ask again, and certainly not days after.

"Well, I have found that if it drives someone to drink, it is usually important." He paused. "Look I know you are on the outs with your friends, I don't want to press the issue but if you need someone to talk with; I am letting you know I'm here."

Caroline looked down at her hands then back up at him. "Would you like to come in? I have alcohol." She said as if Klaus didn't think spending time with her was reason enough to come in.

"You don't have to tempt me with alcohol, Love." He said with a smirk.

Caroline rolled her eyes and pulled the key from her jacket pocket. She unlocked the door and started to dig around in the kitchen. She grabbed two small glasses, a bottle of vodka, and a left over box of Girl Scout Cookies. She led him into the living room and both of them took a seat on the couch. Caroline slipped off her boots and pulled off her jacket so she could get comfortable. Caroline poured them each a generous serving of vodka and then broke open the Girl Scout Cookies. She looked over at Klaus as she handed him his drink. "What?" She asked with a small smile after noticing that he was staring at her.

"Are you going to let me see your list?" He asked.

Caroline sighed. "Why are you most interested in the things I really don't want to share?" She asked as she sat back against the couch and took a sip of her vodka. Klaus said nothing so she turned her head towards him and took in a small breath. "Alright, I will tell you one thing off my list…how's that?" She placed her glass on the table and grabbed a few cookies.

"I suppose if that is all you are willing to give me, I guess that is okay…for now." He said with a smirk.

"Okay." She paused thinking about what exactly she willing to share with him. She decided to go with a more stupid/fun one. "Try every flavor of Ben & Jerry's ice cream." Klaus laughed and Caroline glared at him. "Don't mock my bucket list." She said trying to sound insulted.

"How many things are on your list?" he asked before taking another sip of his drink.

"Um…I think like thirty. I am not really sure; I haven't looked at it in a while."

"So, what is our compromise on the other thing I want to know?"

Caroline's face went serious and she shook her head. It wasn't like she could just tell him half of the prophecy…well she could but after hearing some he would never stop asking for the rest…not like that is any different than it is now.

"You need to stop making that face every time I ask. It is making me nervous and I want to know that much more.

"Fine, I will tell you part of it." She paused and noticed that Klaus turned towards me a little more. "When I spent the night at Elena's house Bonnie was doing some kind of…fortune telling thing." She paused and took a bite of her cookie. "I didn't even want to do it but of course drunk Elena and Bonnie wouldn't take no for an answer." She rolled her eyes at the thought of the two of them. "So she told me there was a man; the only one of his kind." She paused and glanced at Klaus, his expression changed slightly but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "She said he could have let me die once but he didn't, she said I should hate him with a passion but…I don't." Caroline stopped; she was not planning on telling him the rest. "And that is as far as I am going." She said quietly.

Klaus was quiet for a few moments before he started to fidget around. He gulped down the last of his vodka and turned to look at Caroline again. "And you think this is about me?" Caroline thought it came out as more of a statement than a question.

Caroline let out an overly exaggerated sigh. "Yes." She said. "You are the only Original Hybrid, you could have let me die but you didn't and my friends all seem to think I should hate you but I don't." She explained.

Klaus liked hearing that she didn't hate him. He knew that she wouldn't have asked him to be her escort or except his invitation to the festival if she did but it was nice to hear. It made him a little worried that the thought of this prophecy made her want to get drunk but he tried to push that out of his mind. It was starting to get late and as much as he didn't want to leave, he didn't want to over stay his welcome. "Well, you probably want to get some sleep so…" Klaus stood up from the couch. "…I guess I will head home."

"Am I boring you?" Klaus looked at the ground and shook his head as he laughed. "I told you two things that I didn't want to tell you. Don't think I am going to let you leave without telling me some secret about yourself." Her usual beautiful smile appeared on her face.

Klaus sat back down on the couch and turned his head toward her. "What would you like to know, Sweetheart?" His voice was low and incredibly sexy; Caroline couldn't help but love it.

"I don't know." She said. Caroline pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and placed it over her body. She brought her legs up and pulled her knees into her chest so she was facing him. Klaus didn't say anything so she thought for a minute. "How about if you tell me a little bit about before you and your siblings were turned?"

Klaus was quiet for a while and just when Caroline thought he wasn't going to say anything he began. "My family had to take shelter from the wolves every night of the full moon. We would pack up in the late afternoon and we would stay in the underground caves until the sun came up the next morning. My younger brother Henrik was nine years old. He was very curious and adventurous. Finn was much older than Henrik was so he never seemed to have time to play with him. Elijah would take him fishing but when it came to climbing trees and sneaking out of the house…well it wasn't really his thing. Rebekah was usually busy helping Esther and Kol was more interested in being around his friends and trying to get the opposite sex to notice him." Klaus let out a small laugh. "So, Henrik usually came to me since I always loved skipping shores and sneaking out of the house when we were supposed to be sleeping." Klaus paused again. "The night before the full moon Henrik came to me begging me to sneak out of the cave the next night so we could watch the men turn into the wolves. His face was full of excitement. It was forbidden to leave the caves on a full moon; not that anyone even tried. I told Henrik that it was too dangerous, he got angry and told me that he was going to go alone." Klaus ran his tongue across his lips quickly and continued. "The next night; after everyone fell asleep I saw Henrik sneaking out. I knew that if I woke Esther and Mikael…Mikael would have beat Henrik and I couldn't bare to see that. I didn't want him to go alone so I went with him. We climbed up a tree and waited. We saw about four men turn, they all ran in opposite directions. Henrik's leg fell asleep or…" He paused for a few seconds before going on. "…I'm not really sure. But he was fidgeting around and fell from the tree. I immediately jumped down beside him but the wolf was already in front of us. The wolf immediately jumped on top of Henrik and…" I tried everything to get the wolf off of him." Tears were building in Klaus' eyes.

Caroline wiped a few tears from her cheek. "I am so sorry." She whispered.

"I had hoped that Esther's magic would be able to save him but it couldn't." He dropped his head and stared at his hands that were in his lap.

Caroline bit her bottom lip. She pushed the blanket off of her and crawled over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her for a hug. "I'm sorry." She whispered again.

Losing Henrik was the worst day of his life. He blamed himself entirely and he knew the rest of his family did as well; even if his siblings never said it out loud. Mikael said it out loud; in fact he couldn't stop saying it the moment Esther's friend Ayana said Henrik could not be saved.

Caroline hugged Klaus for a good amount of time before slowly pulling away and looking up at him. Never would she have imagined that he would share something so personal with her. She couldn't even imagine losing a younger sibling and then blaming yourself for it for over a thousand years. "You know it's not your fault, right?" She asked softly.

Klaus shook his head and gave her a fake laugh. "That is extremely kind of you to say, but it is a lie. Henrik's death was completely…one hundred percent…my…fault."

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**BTW the info at the beginning about the roses is true. I got my info from **_

_**I uploaded a really pretty picture of one of the flowers Caroline received. They are my FAVORITE color roses! /**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you all for the reviews on the previous chapter, they make me so happy and inspire me to write more! Of course it helps that Klaroline is an AMAZING couple and Joseph and Candice portray them perfectly! I have so many story ideas in my head that I hope I will eventually get to start! ENJOY Chapter 12! ;)**_

**CHAPTER 12**

"You can stay over if you want." She said in a quiet voice. "I can set up the couch for you."

Klaus gave her a small smile. "No." He paused. "Thank you though."

Klaus stood up from the couch and walked to the door. Caroline walked with him. "Thank you for taking me to the festival."

Klaus found humor in the fact that she would thank him for spending time with her, regardless of what they were doing. "Good night, Love." He said before walking out of the house.

The sadness in his voice was something that Caroline had not seen in him before. It made her sad because she could tell how much he was hurting. After he left she took the vase with the flowers he had brought her and placed them on her nightstand by her bed. She loved receiving flowers, and she had a handful of times throughout her eighteen years but these were the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen.

She changed out of her clothes into a pair of her most comfortable pajamas then climbed into her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about how upset Klaus had seemed after he told her that tragic story of his younger brother, Henrik. She grabbed her cell phone and opened a text message. '_I just wanted to make sure you were OK. I know you were upset when you left._' Caroline hit send and waited for a reply.

Klaus was sitting at his desk in his small den looking at drawings that he had done through the years of Henrik. He missed his younger brother terribly, and he hated himself for being the reason Henrik was gone. His phone beeping pulled him from his thoughts. He pulled it from his pocket and saw that he had a new message; it was from Caroline. He smiled at her concern for him, something that he wasn't used to people showing him. Klaus hit reply. '_Thank you for your concern, but I promise I will be fine. Sleep well, Sweetheart_.' He hit the send button and continued to sift through his drawings.

The next afternoon Caroline was on her way to the school for another meeting with the other girls in the pageant. This time Mrs. Lockwood would be there with dress selections for the parade. The town rented the dresses every year; after a theme was chosen Mrs. Lockwood would choose dresses then leave it to the girls to decide who wore what. She pulled into a parking spot then quickly made her way inside the school. She saw Rebekah walk in another door; they gave each other a smile and walked into the cafeteria together.

Mrs. Lockwood took out five sheets of paper from a folder and spread them out on the table before looking up at all the girls. So the fairy tale theme that you ladies have chose this year is wonderful. We are going to be trying something a bit different this year. Instead of an early afternoon parade we are going to do it at twilight; just after sunset." She paused. "And after we will be holding a black and white masquerade ball at the Mikaelson family's mansion." Caroline looked at Rebekah in confusion but Rebekah was looking at the gowns in front of them. Caroline was very surprised that Klaus had not mentioned this to her. "Everyone is to where either black or white to the ball and since all these gowns are white, you will be attending in them."

Caroline didn't even think to look at Elena when Mrs. Lockwood mentioned the Mikaelson's so she glanced over; Elena was staring at the dress pictures but she had a worried look on her face. Caroline decided to ask Rebekah about the whole thing once the meeting was over.

"So, last year, that ladies that were here, did a drawing to make choosing the dresses fair. Each dress has a number at the bottom so we will just pick out of a hat." Mrs. Lockwood grabbed an old baseball hat out of her bag and passed it around the table. When it reached Caroline she unfolded the small piece of paper and saw the number two. She looked down to see which dress it was and was happy with what she wound up with. "Now you will all need to be measured by a seamstress and then get me your measurements no later than our rehearsal on Wednesday." Mrs. Lockwood quickly made a list of which girl would be wearing which dress and tossed it in her medium sized tote bag. She pulled out another sheet of paper and placed it on the table. "This is what your escorts will be wearing." She paused. "They will also need to be measured by Wednesday." After the girls looked at the tux the guys would be wearing Mrs. Lockwood put the paper back in her tote. "Now the guys will have to change for the ball of course since their tuxes aren't all black. Alright ladies, that is all for today so I will see you all on Wednesday afternoon."

As soon as Mrs. Lockwood stepped away Caroline turned to look at Rebekah. "Hey, so why didn't you tell me you were hosting a ball after the pageant?" She asked.

"I didn't know until Nik told me this morning." She said.

Caroline made a confused face. "Hmm, I wonder why he would want to host a ball for the town." She said. She knew the last ball was his mother's doing and he probably didn't even want to attend.

Rebekah laughed. "You are joking, right?" Caroline shook her head and the girls headed out of the cafeteria and to the outside doors. "He likes you; and I think that he thinks after all these town events are done with he will see you a lot less. He just wants to pro long it." She paused and sighed. Rebekah stopped walking once they were outside ad turned to Caroline. "Look, I don't know what exactly is going on with the two of you because, well Nik isn't one to gossip about his personal life but the one thing I am sure of is he honestly likes you

"We're friends." Caroline said simply. Rebekah slowly nodded. "Do you want a ride home?"

"Sure, thanks." Rebekah answered with a smile on her face. They both climbed into Caroline's car and she drove to the Mikaelson mansion. "Don't be angry with him for not telling you." She paused. "I am sure he intended it to be a surprise."

Caroline smiled then glanced at Rebekah for a second. "I'm not angry with him."

Caroline pulled up their extremely long driveway. "Nik is probably inside." Rebekah said before getting out of the car. She placed her had on the door but didn't close it right away. Rebekah rolled her eyes and smirked. "Knowing him he will be offended if you don't stop in and say hello to him." Caroline gave her an unsure look. "He will be pleased to see you, I am sure of it."

Caroline shut off her car and got out. She followed Rebekah up to the front door and into the house. The two girls walked right into the living room where Klaus was sitting on his oversized love seat. Blood was dripping from his mouth and a brunette woman in her mid twenties was draped over his lap; two bite marks on her neck. Caroline was shocked at the sight before her. She had no idea if the woman was dead or alive; she didn't look long enough to figure it out. Without saying a word Caroline walked out of the house and to her car. She quickly started her car and drove straight home.

She pulled into her driveway and saw Klaus standing on her porch in front of her front door. She should have known that he would come here. Caroline backed out of her driveway and drove away from her house. She had nowhere to go, all her friends were angry at her. She finally pulled into the parking lot at the mall and just sat in her car.

Caroline didn't even know why she was angry, she never expected him to start on the Stefan diet simply because he was her escort for the Miss Mystic Pageant. She couldn't expect him to change how he lived for the past one thousand years. She sighed and tossed her head back against the seat. Her phone had rang a few times with Klaus' number; now it was ringing with Rebekah's. Caroline decided not to answer it since it was probably Klaus using Rebekah's phone. She didn't want to talk to him because she wasn't sure what she would even say. It did bother her that he used people as a blood bag; and part of the reason it bugged her was because she was used as a blood bag for a vampire in the past and it was not a pleasant experience. She really didn't feel like sitting in the car any longer so she just drove back home.

When she arrived home there was an envelope taped to her front door with her name written on the front of it. She grabbed it and walked into her house and straight to her room. Caroline tossed her purse on the floor and plopped herself on her bed before ripping open the envelope.

_Since you have decided not to take my calls I figured this was the only way I was going to be able to talk to you. I am sorry you walked in on what you did earlier. I did not know you were coming over; not that you ever need an invitation to do so. I promise I will take precautions so you will not have to see that again._

_-Klaus_

Caroline folded up the letter and stuffed it back in the envelope. She opened her nightstand draw and tossed it inside.

It was Wednesday and she hadn't talked to Klaus. She wasn't necessarily avoiding him but she didn't go out of her way to contact him either. The dance rehearsals were after school and she had no idea if he was going to show up. She tried to prepare herself for the fact that she may have to drop out of the pageant if he decides not to show. Caroline sighed as she zoned out during her English class. She probably should have called him, but she honestly didn't know what to say.

The last bell of the day rang and the students scrambled to leave. Caroline slowly stood up from her desk and grabbed her things. She stopped at her locker and tossed in the things she didn't need. When she turned around to head to the cafeteria Klaus was standing about three inches from her. Caroline jumped back a little and grabbed her chest out of instinct.

"Hi." She said in a quiet voice after she had calmed herself down a bit. "I…um…wasn't sure if you would come."

"I told you I would attend and that is as good as giving my word; I don't go back on my word." He said in a serious tone.

"Look I should have…"

Before Caroline could get her sentence out Mrs. Lockwood was in the hallway clapping her hands. "Everyone here for dance rehearsals please come to the cafeteria!" She called out. Caroline sighed and looked at Klaus quickly before walking to the cafeteria.

As soon as Caroline walked in she saw Tyler standing next to Abby; one of the contestants in the pageant. Caroline was a bit confused because Abby's boyfriend was her escort and she didn't see him around. Mrs. Lockwood walked in and stood in front of everyone.

"OK we had an issue with one of the escorts so Tyler will be stepping in. And I am sure he will pick up the dance quickly." She said staring at him.

The dance rehearsal went pretty well. Klaus and Caroline's eye flirting was not really up to par but they both knew it was because of the weird situation that they had yet to talk through. After the rehearsal Klaus handed Caroline a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked.

"My measurements." He paused. "Rebekah said we needed to have them in today."

"Thank you."

Caroline gave Mrs. Lockwood hers and Klaus' measurements then walked outside with Klaus.

"Would you mind coming to my house for a little while so we could talk?" He asked.

Caroline nodded. "Sure, I'll drive."

Caroline drove herself and Klaus to the Mikaelson mansion. The ride was silent as well as the walk to the front door. Klaus led her into his living room and she took a seat on one of the two couches while he went to his large drink cart. "Can I get you a drink, Love?" He asked.

"No thanks." She said quietly.

Klaus went over to take a seat by Caroline after getting his drink. "Did you get the note I left you?" he asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes." She said as she played with her fingers in her lap. "I shouldn't have reacted like that but…" Caroline trailed off as she shook her head. "I was used by a vampire for blood and sex when I was a human. So I have a problem with it happening to other people since I know how awful it is." Caroline decided not to complicate the situation so she kept Damon's name out of the conversation. "I should have called you but I really didn't know what to say." Honestly Caroline just wanted to forget this whole thing. She knew that being friends with him was accepting him for who he is and not trying to change him.

Klaus continued to stare at Caroline as he finished the rest of the drink. "I am sorry for what happened to you." He paused. "And what I said in the letter is true; you have my word that you will never have to see anything like that again.

Caroline nodded; she knew that he wasn't going to change. But…it was still difficult to think about what he was doing to those poor women. And she didn't even want to think about the fact that he may be sleeping with them also.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will be posting the pictures of the girls' dresses and the guy's tuxes for the parade soon! Please don't forget to review; I feel like this story doesn't get as many reviews as my others so please hit that pretty button and send me your thoughts! ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter.**_

_**I just wanted to point out a few things for the people that were a little on the fence about the last chapter. Caroline and Damon's past WILL be brought up again. Klaus' source for food WILL be brought up again. The last chapter was by no means supposed to be any kind of resolution for all the issues that they have between them.**_

_**This chapter is picking up right where Chapter 12 ended. ENJOY!**_

**CHAPTER 13**

Klaus stood up and refilled his glass. "Are you sure I can't get you anything, Love?"

"I should probably get going." Caroline said as she stood up from the couch.

Klaus looked up at her as he held his freshly poured drink in his hands he wished he could tell her that he would refrain from feeding on people, he wish he could tell her that he would strictly drink from blood bags, but he knew that it would be a difficult task and if he promised her then failed at it he would surely lose her forever. "Are you still angry with me?" He asked. He didn't want to ask the question but he needed to know the answer.

Caroline sighed loudly. "I am the last person that should tell anyone what and what not to do. All I can say is when I found out what happened to me I felt…used, dirty, stupid, helpless, weak…the list goes on." She said with a small laugh. "I would hate for that to happen to someone else and that is why I do not feed from humans even though I could without killing them. Just because you are not killing them doesn't mean you aren't hurting them, just because you compel them doesn't mean that they will never find out what happened." Caroline held back any tears that she may have wanted to cry. She paused and fixed her purse on her shoulder. "I have to get home. I will see you next Wednesday." She said before walking to the front door and leaving the mansion.

Caroline turned the music up in her car to drain out her thoughts as she drove home. When Caroline pulled into the driveway she saw Rebekah standing on the front porch steps. She stared at her for a few seconds before getting out of the car and walking over to her.

"Hi." Rebekah said with a small smile.

"Hi." Caroline responded.

"May I speak with you for a few moments?" She asked.

Caroline nodded. "We will have to talk out here." She paused. "My mom isn't home to invite you inside."

Rebekah nodded. "That's fine." The two girls sat down on the small bench that sat outside one of the windows. "I just thought you might want a friend to talk to about what happened the other day." She said quietly. "I know we aren't really close but I know that Elena isn't speaking with you now…"

Caroline looked at Rebekah and smiled. "I know you think it is ridiculous to be angry over what I saw since I am a vampire." Caroline said shaking her head. Caroline paused for a few seconds before continuing. "When I was human, a vampire used me as a blood source and for sex. He compelled me to forget each time but once I was turned…" She trailed off. "I was all alone when I turned. I was scared, I had no idea what was going on, and then I had all these awful memories coming back to me. It was a lot to go through." She paused again. "It is incredibly hard to hold onto my humanity at times but I fight when I need to because I refuse to hurt anyone like I was hurt." She let a few tears fall from her eyes then quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I know how awful it is to wake up confused, not know what is happening to you. I can't even imagine being alone and having those awful memories shoved back into your head." Rebekah paused and looked out to the street for a few seconds. "Who was the vampire?" She asked keeping her eyes forward.

Caroline sighed. "It doesn't matter." She said shaking her head.

"So that means it was someone you knew or you would have said you didn't know him…and since the only vampires you knew before you turned were Stefan and Damon…" Rebekah turned to look at Caroline. "Stefan was on his animal diet back than so that crosses him off the list." Rebekah paused and Caroline looked away. "It was Damon, wasn't it?" She asked. Caroline said nothing but Rebekah assumed it meant yes. "Does Nik know?"

"He knows about the experience." She paused. "But he doesn't know it was Damon. He never asked who and I didn't volunteer the information." She paused. "I don't think it would have really mattered it I did tell him it was Damon though."

"Why would you say that?" Rebekah asked confused.

"Well, first of all it isn't like he doesn't do the same thing with women all the time. And second, his reaction when I told him…well it didn't seem like he cared."

Rebekah laughed a little. "He was probably worried if he got upset in front of you about someone doing that to you, you would just throw the fact that he does it to other women in his face." Believe me, Nik is very protective over the ones he cares for. And I honestly believe you are at the top of that list." Rebekah paused. "So this weekend is the last event before the pageant."

"Yea, another party. Hopefully the weather is nice so we can have it at The Falls. They make it look really pretty with a temporary dance floor, twinkle lights everywhere. If it rains it ends up being just at the Lockwood house like the last party."

"Do you want to go shopping for a dress together? That is if you haven't bought one yet."

"Actually, I was just going to wear something I already had but…I think shopping will help take my mind off things. Is tomorrow after school good for you?"

"Perfect." She said with a smile. "Well I should get going." Rebekah stood up and Caroline did as well.

"Thank you for coming by. It was nice to have someone to talk to."

"Thanks for letting me." She said with a small smile.

Caroline met Rebekah outside the school the next day so they could head to the mall. They headed to the parking lot and got into Caroline's car.

"So do you have a color in mind for the dress." Rebekah asked.

"Actually, I was thinking of just going with black…blend in a little until all of the parading around in front of everyone." Caroline said with a small laugh. "What about you?"

"No idea." She said with a sigh. "You wouldn't believe how long it took me to settle on blue for the pageant dress." The girls were quiet for a few minutes. "Are you going with Nik?" She asked trying her best to sound casual.

"Um…probably not." I haven't spoken to him about it and I don't plan on seeing him until the next dance rehersal."

Caroline pulled into an empty parking spot and the two girls got out of the car and headed inside to the mall. They entered the first store at the mall and they both picked out several dresses to try on. Neither of them liked anything so they moved on to another store.

"I think you should try this on. It's gorgeous." Rebekah said holding up a blue dress.

"If you like it you should try it on."

"My pageant dress is blue; I want to wear a different color to the party."

Caroline sighed. "I don't know. It is pretty…"

"OK…you are trying it on." Rebekah said.

After picking out several other dresses the girls headed to the dressing room. Caroline tried on the blue dress first and loved it instantly. Rebekah had fallen in love with a strapless pink dress that had rhinestones under the bust.

"We should check out the costume store and look at some masks for the black and white masquerade ball." Caroline said after they paid for their dresses.

The girls headed to the costume shop on the third floor. All of the fancy masquerade masks were in a clear case lined up by color. They went to the white masks and found several they both loved. After a few minutes they each chose their favorite. Rebekah chose a white mask that was scalloped on the top and had a mixture of silver and white gliter designs on it. It also had a small butterfly attached over the right eye slot. Caroline's mask has silver swirls and flowers painted on it along with clusters of beads. On the right side of her mask was a rope of pearls that extended up and down the mask. They decided to take a look at the black masks for the guys since they would probably never go buy their own.

"Is Matt attending the party this weekend with you?" Caroline asked as they looked over the many black masks in front of them.

"He'll be there…late though. He has to work until seven and then go home to get ready."

"We should go together than." Caroline said.

"My brother is going to become jealous with all this girl time we are having." She said with a laugh.

The girls picked out the masks for Matt and Klaus. Rebekah picked out a black scalloped mask that had gold along the edges, making it almost look like a zipper. Caroline chose a mask the looked like it had roping along the edges. The mask also had silver and black sparkles on it.

Caroline slipped on her dress and finished her make-up and hair. She glanced in her full length mirror and a small smile crossed her face. She went to her closet and looked through her dozens of handbags and wristlets to find one that matched best with her dress. She came across her dark blue wristlet that had a metal ring that looked like a bracelet as the handle. She never even used it before, she had bought it thinking it was cute but it always seemed too small. All she was bringing tonight was her keys and phone so it was perfect.

She was ready, there was nothing left to do but wait for Rebekah so they could drive over together. As she waited she wondered if Klaus was upset that she had not asked him to attend with her. The thoughts didn't last long since they were interrupted by the doorbell. Caroline stood up from her bed and went to answer it.

"You look beautiful." Caroline said to Rebekah after opening the door.

"Thank you, so do you."

The girls arrived at the party, Caroline was so happy that it ended up being a nice night so the party was able to be held at The Falls. Everything looked beautiful. Caroline and Rebekah walked around for a bit and danced to the few fast songs they played. Matt showed up about an hour late which was sooner than Rebekah had expected. Mrs. Lockwood took the stage ad announced that they were going to begin karoke and anyone wanting to compete was to sign up to the right of the stage.

"Care you should sign up." Caroline laughed. "I'm serious. You have a great voice." Matt added.

"You know I get terrible stage fright." She said shaking her head.

"You sang at The Grill on a Friday night."

"Matt, look around. Look how many people are here, I can't."

"Come on Caroline. I have never heard you sing." Rebekah said

Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She headed to the small table on the side of the stage and grabbed the binder of songs that were available. Everyone would always roll their eyes at her karokee selections; she was a girly girl who liked all the typical pop music. She picked out a song my Taylor Swift. She wrote her name and the song name on the slip of paper and handed it to the women at the table.

"Did you sign up?" Matt asked as I walked back over to them.

"Yes." She said with a small sigh.

The karokee began and the three of them watched. Caroline kept feeling as if someone was watching her but when she would turn and look around she didn't notice anyone that wasn't looking up at the stage. She chalked it up to being nervous; damn stage fright. They announced Caroline's name and she slowly made her way to the stage. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took the microphone from the women.

The music began and I tried my best to loosen up and move a bit to the music.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And.._

Caroline looked through the audience as she sang. She spotted Klaus standing all the way in the back, several feet from the crowd. He wasn't dressed up; he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a long sleeve Henley shirt that was fitted perfectly to his chest.

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

Klaus heard them say her name and was surprised that she was going to sing. He stood away from the crowd and watched her. It only took her a few moments to spot him and he gave her a small smile once he knew she was looking at him.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

Caroline was growing a bit more comfortable on the stage. She loved singing she just wished she had the courage to do it in front of people more often.

_He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you..._

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie

The crowed clapped and Caroline's eyes immediately shot up to where Klaus was standing but he was gone. Her face fell a bit but she covered it up quickly with a small smile and a bow to the audience. "Thank you." She said.

She walked off the stage and found Rebekah and Matt. "That was great." Matt said.

"Agreed, you were amazing."

"Thanks." She said looking at the ground. She looked back up at them and smiled. "So, I think I am going to get going."

"What already?" Rebekah asked.

"Yea, nobody will even talk to me besides you two and I don't want to be the third wheel."

"Care, you are not the third wheel." Matt said seriously.

"Yes, stay."

Caroline smiled and shook her head. "It's OK. You guys have fun…" Caroline noticed Matt and Rebekah's eyes look past her so she quickly turned around and saw Klaus standing there.

"May I have a dance before you leave?" He asked as he extended his hand.

Caroline stared at him for a moment before nodding slightly and placing her hand in his. The two of them walked to the dance floor. Caroline thought it looked so pretty. They placed the temporary dance floor under the large canopy then draped twinkle lights on the roof and wrapped them around the pillars.

"I am sorry I am not dressed appropriately; you; however look stunning."

"Thank you." She said quietly. "Rebekah and I picked up a mask for you for the masquerade ball." She paused. "If you don't like it…"

"I am positive I will like it." He said cutting her off. He paused for a moment. "You have a beautiful voice."

Caroline smiled and looked away from him. "Thanks. I have awful stage fright." She said as she shook her head.

The music ended and Caroline dropped her arms as she took a step away from Klaus. "May I walk you to your car?" He held out his arm for her to take. Caroline nodded and looped her arm through his. "Is there any particular reason you have chosen to leave so early?" He asked as they walked towards her car.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "My friends aren't exactly speaking to me right now and I don't want to be a third wheel and hang around Matt and Rebekah all night." The reached her car and Caroline dug her keys out of her small wristlet. "Thanks for walking me to my car." She stuck her key in the lock and opened the door.

"Of course, Sweetheart. You can never be too careful; you never know what is lurking around." He said with a small smirk.

Caroline laughed. "Right." She said knowing that the only things would be dangerous for her were creatures that he created. Caroline got in her car. "Well, I should get going. I will see you at rehearsals." Klaus nodded and gave her a small smile. Caroline closed her car door and started her car.

Klaus hated that she was being so standoffish with him. They had made such progress and it had all come undone in a matter of seconds. He had to think of some way to make it up to her. He knew Caroline better then to think he could just go out and buy her something expensive; she was deeper than that. He walked inside the mansion and paced around the living room for a solid hour and a half trying to think of what to do.

He finally gave up thinking and left his house. He stood outside on her porch for ten minutes thinking of what to say; why he was there, since that would obviously be her first question. The only car in the driveway was Caroline's so her mother was not home. He saw the light on in the room he knew was her bedroom so he figured that she was not sleeping yet. He took a small breath in; he couldn't even remember being this nervous…ever. He pressed the small glowing button on the side of her door and waited for her to answer it.

_**Hope you enjoyed Chapter #13! Please don't forget to review!**_

_**Check out pictures for the story…If this is your first time reading the story and this is not the last chapter be warned that the pictures may be spoilerish! **__** /**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter!**

**CHAPTER 14**

Caroline had just taken her dress off when she heard her doorbell ring. She grabbed a pair of black shorts and a random tank top from her draw and went to answer it. She saw Klaus through the window before she even answered the door. She was a little surprised that he was there since they had seen each other earlier.

"Hi." She said after opening the door.

"Hello." Klaus said.

Caroline noticed that Klaus had a strange look on his face and became a little worried that something may have happened. When he didn't say anything after his greeting she decided to speak up. "Is everything alright?" She asked; a little afraid of the answer.

He saw the worry in her eyes when she asked him, and he immediately felt bad for all the pain she had experienced in her life; especially the parts he had caused. He looked down at his feet then back at her. "Everything is fine, Sweetheart. I was wondering if I may speak with you for a few moments."

Caroline nodded and stepped aside so he could enter. They walked into her living room and both took a seat on her couch. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Klaus smiled; her words made him think back to when he asked about her hopes and dreams. "I feel as though we were getting along quite well until a few days ago and I would like to know what I can do…to get us back there."

Caroline never expected him to come to her and ask her how he could fix this. She honestly didn't know how or if he could fix it…unless he started the blood bag diet and she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"What are you thinking, Love?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Caroline shook her head and looked away from him. "I don't think there is anything you can do. Not anything your willing to do anyway. It is just my beliefs in right and wrong."

"May I ask you how you know what I am willing and not willing to do?" He asked with a smirk. Caroline turned and gave him a look. "Please, Darling. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to know."

Caroline sighed. "Well, honestly…if you stopped feeding on people and only drank from blood bags…I could see most of our issues going away."

Klaus continued to stare at her for a few seconds before dropping his gaze to his hands. The silence between them was driving Caroline insane and she was about to tell him to forget she said anything until he moved his head and put his eyes back on her. "I can't promise anything." He paused. "But I am willing to try."

Caroline's eyes widened; she never thought even for a second that he would consider this. "Are you serious?" She asked with confusion running across her entire face.

Klaus laughed at the surprise in her face. "Yes." He answered simply.

Caroline shook her head. "I can't ask you to change something like that after over a thousand years."

"You aren't asking." He said simply. "All you did was simply tell me what I could do that would make things better."

Caroline laughed and shook her head. "Same thing."

"You said this would fix most our issues. What would fix the rest?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you take it one step at a time?"

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "I like to think of myself as an over achiever."

Caroline laughed. "Well there is the whole killing people thing."

"I haven't killed anyone it quite a while, Darling."

Caroline made a face as if she wasn't quite sure she believed him. "And then there is Elena…"

"I haven't taken any blood from her since that first time." Klaus stated. "And with my mother gone, and my family back." I see no use for the blood in the coming future." Caroline was again shocked. "Is there anything else?"

Caroline looked away. "The vampire who used me for blood, also used me for sex." She said slowly. "I don't know what exactly you do with your blood sources but I don't approve of the being used for sex thing either."

Klaus didn't like hearing about what had happened to her and winced slightly when she brought it up again. "I don't do that, Love."

Caroline relaxed a bit when he gave his answer. "Okay." She said in a quiet voice. The two of them sat there in silence for the next couple minutes. "What made you come to the party tonight?" Caroline asked. She was curious since he was obviously not dressed for the occasion and he always dressed up for town events.

"I was taking a walk; I planned on going to The Grill for a drink but took a bit of a detour." He paused. "I heard them announce your name to sing. I only planned on staying until you finished the song…but…I couldn't bring myself to leave."

"Well, I am glad you came." She said with a small smile. "At least I got to dance once." She shrugged her shoulders.

Klaus smiled and looked down for a second before looking back up at Caroline. "This vampire that used you before you were turned…" Klaus paused. "Who was it?" The look in Klaus' eyes was serious and it made Caroline a bit nervous.

Caroline shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't know him…he gave me a fake name."

"Caroline." She knew when he used her name he was being completely serious. "I can tell you are lying to me." He paused. "We are vampires but our hearts still beat and I heard the rhythm of yours change just now."

Caroline stood up from the couch and grabbed the fleece blanket that was on the chair in the corner. She sat back down and covered her body with it as she cuddled deeper into the couch. "It doesn't matter who it was." She said quietly.

"It absolutely matters." Klaus paused. "I guess I should add that to the growing list of things you won't tell me."

Caroline let out a small laugh. "I guess so."

Klaus stood up and sat on the coffee table so he was directly in front of Caroline. He gently took her hand in his and drew small circles on the top of it with his thumb. "I would like for you to tell me though."

Caroline shook her head. "Why do you want to know?" She paused. "I can't let you go after them."

Klaus let go of her hand and stood up. He began to pace around the living room. "Stefan or Damon?" He asked through his teeth.

"Wha…"

Klaus let out a small laugh. "I can't honestly believe that you would care about any other vampires' well being after doing what they did to you." He paused. "So, which one of the Salvatores' was it?" Klaus stopped pacing and crossed his arms over his chest; waiting for an answer from her. "I mean my obvious guess is Damon since Stefan was not in his rippah stage when you first met him." Caroline didn't say anything but Klaus picked up on how she very slightly shifted. "And I see my guess is correct." He said.

Klaus quickly walked out of Caroline's living room and towards her front door. Caroline tossed the blanket off of her and ran in front of Klaus. "Where are you going?" She asked staring straight into her eyes. Klaus didn't respond, he just continued to stare at Caroline. She sighed and shook her head as she dropped her eyes and looked at her hands. "Please don't do anything stupid."

"Stupid is what Damon did in the first place." He said in a low voice.

Caroline hated that every single one of her friends knew what Damon had done to her and not one of them had a reaction similar to Klaus'. Elena was mad at first but it was like she somehow suddenly got over it. There was a very tiny part of her that liked that Klaus cared enough about her to want to…stand up for her.

"Yea well…" Caroline paused and lifted her head to look back into his eyes. "I think destroying whatever friendship we have forming between us would be even more stupid." She said quietly. Klaus said nothing again but Caroline noticed that his gaze softened a bit. She let a small smile cross her face. "Do you want to see the mask I bought you?"

Klaus didn't understand what this hold was that this woman had over him. He wanted to tear Damon's heart out for hurting her but he of course knew he wouldn't since she would be angry at him if he did. He didn't answer her question, he continued to stand there and admire her beautiful eyes and the gorgeous smile that he had missed the past couple of days. He felt her soft silky hand gently grab his own and the next thing he knew she was pulling him back towards her room.

Caroline dropped Klaus' hand and grabbed a black box from her closet. She set it on her bed and pulled out some tissue paper. She turned around to face Klaus as she unwrapped it. "Do you like it?" She asked as she handed it to him. Caroline had been a little worried that he would say it as ridiculous and that he wasn't wearing it; she knew how men were sometimes.

"Of course. You have excellent taste, Love." He paused and looked at her. "May I see yours?"

Caroline shook her head and smiled. "I don't want anyone to see it before." She paused. "Well…your sister has seen it but that is it."

"I hardly think that is fair." He said with a smirk as Caroline took back his mask and carefully wrapped it back in the tissue paper. It was becoming incredibly difficult for Klaus to be around Caroline and not grab her and run his lips all over her body. It was nearly impossible for him not to reach out and stroke her skin with his fingers; it was even more impossible when she was dressed in her short shorts and thin tank tops. Their faces always seemed to find their way to being incredibly close together. When that happened he could feel her breath on his lips as if they were asking to be kissed by his own.

Caroline placed his mask back in the box then returned it to her closet. "I am happy that you like it." She said. "I wouldn't want you to wear something you hated." Caroline paused and sat on her bed Klaus was looking around her room and he looked a little uncomfortable. She laughed silently to herself. "Sing on stage at Madison Square Garden." She said. Klaus looked at her with a look of confusion on his face. "It's another thing from my bucket list." She said softly with a smile.

Klaus smiled. He loved that she felt like she could share another item from her list with him. "That is a good one." He said. Klaus walked over to my nightstand and picked up the drawing he had given me. "I didn't think you would have kept this." He said as he looked down at her.

Caroline turned a bit to look at him. "Well, I wasn't going to just get rid of it. You have amazing talent and your work doesn't deserve to be just thrown out."

Klaus sat beside her on the edge of the bed. "I am glad you liked it." He paused. "So, care to share any more items from your list?" He said with a smirk. It meant a lot to him that she thought he was talented.

Caroline laughed. "Maybe eventually." She brought her leg up and rested it on the bed in front of her with her knee bent. Klaus felt her soft skin brush against his leg through his pant leg. "I told you something…you know the rules. It's your turn."

Klaus laughed and shook his head a bit. "Sweetheart, I will tell you anything you want to know, all you have to do is ask."

Caroline thought for a moment. She bit her bottom lip and let her eyes float around the room as she tried to figure out what to ask him. "Have you ever been in love?" She finally asked.

Klaus was quiet for a few seconds. "Once. A long time ago." He pasued. "It was back when I was human." Caroline wiggled around a bit and brought her other leg up onto the bed to get more comfortable. "Her name was Tatia. She was beautiful, all the young men tried to pursue her. She and I…well I guess you would say we dated for quite some time. A lot of people thought we would one day marry. One day I accidently walked in on her and Elijah…together." He paused and looked down at his hands. That of course caused many fights between Elijah and I…that is why my mother chose her for the sacrifice in the ritual to turn us."

Caroline loved when Klaus would open up to her, even though it was usually a horribly sad story.

"Well I should probably get going." He said as he stood up. It took a lot for him to open up about Tatia, he didn't like to relive the betrayal he had experienced in his life.

"Wait." Caroline said as she went over to her dresser and opened the top draw. She pulled out a small vintage jewelry box that her grandmother had given to her when she was little. She opened it and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "This is my list." She paused and looked down at the paper. "Don't read it until you get home, alright?" She said as she looked up at him and bit her bottom lip.

Klaus looked at Caroline then the paper she had given him, he was extremely shocked, he thought it would be a few days before she would even reveal the next thing on her list. He never expected her to hand it over to him. Klaus nodded at her request.

Caroline smiled. "Good night." She said.

"Good night, Sweetheart."

_**Hope you enjoyed Chapter #14. Next chapter will have the remaining items on Caroline's bucket list! Please don't forget to review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Glad so many of you enjoyed the last chapter! So, during the beginning of this chapter Klaus will be reading Caroline's bucket list. Many items on the list will be mentioned in this chapter but if you want to see the entire list go check out the photo album for this story…**__** / - There is a picture of Caroline's Bucket List there! Anyway ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**_

**CHAPTER 15**

After Klaus left Caroline pulled back the blankets on her bed and crawled in underneath them. She could faintly smell Klaus on her blankets and…she didn't hate it. She closed her eyes but she couldn't sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about Klaus. She loved the way he was around her and part of her loved that he only let her see the sweet human side because it made her feel special and she enjoyed being important to someone. She sighed and reached for Klaus' drawing that he had placed back on her nightstand after getting over the shock that she had kept it. She loved the drawing and she would have never even thought to get rid of it. She let out a small laugh. Tyler drew all the time…but he never drew her and he never drew anything for her.

Klaus went directly home after leaving Caroline's. He went up to his room and sat on his bed with his back against his headboard. He unfolded the off white paper that Caroline had given to him. Klaus read over her entire list carefully. She had silly things on their like eating pizza in Italy, and take a candle lit bubble bath. Then she had a few things she wanted to see like Europe, the northern lights, and Niagara Falls. The ones he found most interesting were the ones about love; and she had a few. Starting with the number one on her list – _Know what it is like to make love with someone_. He found it interesting that after obviously being with Tyler for a while she could not cross that off her list. The next was number five – _Fall in love_. He figured that explained why number one was there. He liked number nine – _Be someone's reason for getting out of bed_. He smiled and after reading through the list once more he folded up the paper and put it on his bed side table. He was very happy that she had finally started to open up to him tonight. First by being honest about what he needed to do to fix things and then by sharing her bucket list with him.

Klaus laid down and silently promised himself that he would help her accomplish at least a few of the things on her list. He would love to start with numbers one, five, and nine but he wasn't going to think about that too much.

It was the Wednesday before the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant meaning it was the last dance rehearsal. Caroline hadn't heard from Klaus since he left her house the night of the party but she had sent him a text the night before reminding him of the rehearsals.

"Hello, Sweetheart." He said. He was of course promptly on time.

"Hi." Caroline said. She was surprised that he hadn't tried to

Once the rehearsal began Caroline noticed Klaus glaring at Damon every once in a while and Caroline would squeeze his hand or clear her throat then give him a pleading look and he would focus his attention back to her. She gave him a small smile each time because even though she didn't want him to hurt her friends almost boyfriend she thought it was sweet that he wanted to defend her.

Klaus would roll his eyes every time but when she smiled he smiled back at her. He didn't see what was wrong with wanting to rip off Damon's head. What he did to Caroline was disgusting and it made him sick to think that he used this beautiful woman in his arms as an object to receive pleasure from.

After rehearsals were finished Caroline noticed that Elena pulled Damon to the door right away making sure to give both Klaus and Caroline a dirty look before exiting the cafeteria.

"Well, I guess they saw you glaring at Damon." Caroline said with a small sigh.

Klaus shook his head as he walked beside Caroline to the parking lot doors. "I could do a lot worse than stare at him."

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you scared him a _little_." Caroline said.

"Ah now that's the spirit, Love." He said with a smirk. "When you say scare you mean…beat to a pulp?"

Caroline lifted an eyebrow at Klaus and gently pushed at his shoulder. "Behave." She said while giggling. Klaus walked Caroline the rest of the way to her car in silence. Once they reached her car she grabbed her keys from her purse and turned to face Klaus. "I know you always say no…but do you want a ride?"

"Sure. You can stop in and grab your list." He said with a smirk.

Caroline drove to the Mikaelson mansion and then followed Klaus in the house. It was of course upstairs in his bedroom. Once they entered his room Klaus closed the door behind them and it made Caroline a bit nervous. Not that she though Klaus would try to do anything but that she wouldn't resist the urge to do something. Klaus walked over to his bedside table and handed her the folded up piece of paper.

Klaus walked over to Caroline and didn't stop until there was very little space between them. "Thank you for letting me read it." He said.

"Sure." She said as she took the paper from him. She tried very hard to ignore the feeling of his breath on her lips as he spoke. She dropped her eyes down and looked at his lips then back up to look into his eyes. The eye sex was driving her insane. Caroline turned her head and Klaus took a small unnoticeable step back. "So any comments?" She asked with a small smile.

"Well, if you are free we could take a walk and cross number twenty-three off your list." He smirked.

Caroline laughed and creased her eyebrows. She thought it was funny that he knew the number of the activity he was referencing to. She unfolded the paper and looked at number twenty-three because unlike him she barely knew what was on the list let alone the numerical order. Number twenty-three was 'Go skinny dipping'. She folded the paper back up and stuffed it in her pocket. "I don't think so." She said with a small smile.

"Sweetheart the point of a bucket list is to actually do the things on the list."

"I know that." She said as she dropped her eyes down to look at the floor. "I should probably head home." She said as she lifted her eyes back up to look at him.

Klaus didn't mean to make her feel bad; he just wanted her to accomplish the simple things that she had wanted to before she turned into a vampire. Caroline noticed Klaus' face and how it fell slightly when she said she was leaving. She gave him a small smile and took a few steps towards him. She leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on his lips. Her lips were only on his for a second but it was an incredible feeling. "What was that for?" Klaus whispered after she pulled away. He was in shock that she had made the first move and kissed him although he planned on waiting for her to make the first move with anything physical.

Caroline looked down at her fingers that she was playing with then looked back up at him. "For wanting to stand up for me with the whole Damon thing. I don't think anyone even cares that he hurt me." She said with a fake laugh. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Caroline began to walk to his door and it took Klaus a minute to move past what just happened. He ran ahead of her and opened his door for her. 'I will walk you out."

Klaus walked Caroline down the stairs and then outside to her car. "Can you do me a favor?" She asked before getting into her car.

"Anything, Love." He said

Caroline smiled. "Can you make sure I am there when you scare Damon?"

Klaus chuckled. "Of course."

That night Caroline decided to go to The Grill for a little while to get a drink and just hang out. She walked in and saw Kol seated at the bar so she took a seat on the stool next to him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello darling." Kol said with a smile. "I am flattered you came up to me first and said hello." He paused. "May I buy you a drink?"

Caroline laughed. "No, I will get my own. But thank you." She said. After telling the bartender what she wanted Caroline looked around and saw Damon and Elena over at the pool tables playing a game. She sighed. Caroline thought for a minute. The bartender brought her drink over and she pulled out her phone. _'I am at The Grill and Damon is here if you want to come by and use your hybrid scariness on him.'_ She hit send then put her phone down on the bar and continued to sip her drink.

"No plans with my brother tonight?" Kol asked.

Caroline shook her head then picked up her phone after it buzzed with a new message. '_On my way, Love._' Caroline smiled and cleared the text message from her screen before putting her phone down. She looked up and saw Kol staring at her. "What?" she said still unable to wipe the smile form her face.

"Who were you texting that is making you smile so much? It obviously couldn't be my brother." Caroline turned her head forward and ignored his question.

Klaus walked into The Grill only a few minutes after getting Caroline's text message. He was beyond pleased that Caroline had asked him to come; it wasn't as if she asked him for a date but he would take what he could get. He spotted Caroline at the bar; she was sitting next to Kol and Klaus did not like it. He was getting a little tired of seeing them together even if all their meetings were pure coincidence.

"Good evening, Sweetheart." He said.

Caroline turned around and smiled. "Hi."

"I didn't know you and my brother were spending time together this evening."

Caroline heard a little bit of jealousy in his voice and she smiled; she thought it was cute. "Jealous are we, Nik?" Kol said with a grin before taking a sip of his beer.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said taking a step towards Kol.

Caroline tossed some money on the bar to pay for her drink and hopped off the bar stool so she was standing between the two original vampires. "You aren't supposed to use your hybrid scariness on your brother." She said.

Kol laughed. "My brother is not scary."

Caroline whipped her head around and gave Kol a look before looking back at Klaus. Caroline and Klaus walked away from the bar and he looked around the room and noticed Damon over by the pool tables with Elena.

"Sit at that table." He said pointing to one not too far from the pool tables. Caroline sat at the table and prepared for the show that Klaus was about to put on. Klaus walked over to the pool tables, Elena noticed him and froze in place immediately. "Damon, I need a moment of your time."

"Awww, fresh out. Try me tomorrow."

Damon turned around and Klaus gave him a fake laugh before grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. He pushed him into the nearby wall and spoke to him in a low voice. "It wasn't a question. Look, you owe Caroline an apology. I suggest you give it to her now."

Damon laughed. "An apology? An apology for what?" He said as he pushed Klaus off of him.

Elena ran over to wear Caroline was sitting. "What is he doing?"

"Oh hello Elena. How are you this evening?"

"What is going on?" Elena asked. Caroline could tell she was scared.

"Well, Klaus found out about all the horrible things Damon did to me before I was turned and he wanted to kill him."

"What? Caroline are you crazy? You are just going to sit here and watch him kill Damon? Did you forget that Damon save you from being sacrificed?"

"Oh please Elena he did that because of you because he thought if there was no vampire the ritual wouldn't happen. He didn't do it for me, nor has he EVER apologized for what he did to me." She paused. "And calm down, Klaus isn't going to kill him." She said rolling her eyes.

"I know what you did to her. How you compelled her and used her for blood and sex." Klaus said through his teeth. His hand moved over to Damon's neck and forced his head flush to the wall. "You disgust me."

"I disgust you." Damon chocked out as he tried to laugh.

Klaus tightened his grip and leaned in closer. "You will apologize and treat her with nothing but kindness and respect from now on." Klaus paused. "I would kill you and the moment Caroline decides that she would be alright with that don't think I will hesitate.

Damon and Klaus made their way to the table that Caroline and Elena were seated at. Klaus pushed Damon to get him to speak and Damon turned around to glare at him. "Caroline I am sorry about everything I did to you."

"Say it like you mean it, Mate." Klaus said giving Damon another light shove.

Damon sighed and looked at Caroline with a more sincere face. "I am sorry I hurt you Caroline. I am not proud of the things I have done in my past and I honestly hope that you can accept my apology and one day forgive me."

"Thank you." Caroline said quietly. The apology didn't make her feel better about the situation and she wasn't sure he meant it one hundred percent but she was glad he at least acknowledged it was wrong. "Elena…it was nice to see you." She paused and looked up at Klaus. "I am going to head home."

Caroline stood up and headed out the door. Klaus caught up to her only a few seconds later. "Are you walking home, Love?" he asked.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Well, allow me to escort you home." He said as he extended his elbow out to her.

Caroline giggled and slid her arm through Klaus'. "Ah such a gentleman." She said with a small laugh.

They reached her front door and Klaus waited until she dug her keys out from her purse. "Do you have plans Friday evening?" He asked.

"No, no plans."

"I would like to take you somewhere so you can cross off an item off your list." He paused and noticed Caroline's face. "Don't worry it isn't skinny dipping…although my offer to go with you will not expire." He said with a smirk.

"What time?"

Klaus was thrilled that she had agreed. He wouldn't say it was an actual date but he would say it was closer than the Founder's Festival they attended together. "I will pick you up after school." He said with a smile. "Goodnight, Love."

_**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter and remember if you want to read the rest of Caroline's Bucket List check out the photo album for this story (link is at the beginning of the chapter)! Please don't forget to review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I am happy that everyone enjoyed the last chapter!**_

**CHAPTER 16**

It was Friday and the school day was just about over. Caroline was anxious about what Klaus had planned. The final bell finally rang and Caroline followed the herd of students out the front doors and towards the parking lot. Klaus never told her where he was going to meet her so she decided to just head to her car.

He of course was standing there waiting for her when she walked up. "Hello, Sweetheart. How was your day?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "It was alright."

"I will bring you back to get your car later." He said "Come on." He headed a few rows over and Caroline followed him until they got to his car. He opened the passenger door for her then got in the driver's side.

"So, care to let me in on the afternoon's agenda?" Caroline asked once Klaus pulled out of the parking lot.

"No." He answered simply. He glanced over at her with a smirk on his face. "I will tell you that it is a little bit of a drive."

They drove for over two hours before he finally pulled into a parking lot.

"The beach?" I asked I quickly ran down my list in my head and of course stopped when I thought of 'Horseback riding along the shore.'

Klaus got out of the car and walked over to open her door and help her out. She gave him a nervous look and Klaus laughed. "Don't worry, I promised you before…it's not skinny dipping." He paused. "The horses are down on the beach waiting."

Klaus started to walk away but Caroline gently grabbed his arm to stop him. "I have never ridden a horse before." She said and Klaus could see the worry and nervousness in her face. If he didn't know she was a vampire he would never have guessed that she was. But her struggle to let go of all of her human traits were one of the things he adored about her.

He gave her a warm smile. "It's alright. I can tell him that we will just be needing one horse and I will ride with you."

"You know how to ride?" She asked

Klaus chuckled. "Darling, are you forgetting that horses were the only way of transportation when I was human?"

"Oh…right." She said with a small giggle.

Caroline and Klaus walked down to the beach where an older man was waiting with two horses. "Hello." Klaus said with a smile. "We will just be needing one horse." The man nodded and handed Klaus the reigns of one of the horses. They were both a beautiful light brown color with blonde manes. The man took the other horse and headed up the beach to his trailer to load the horse in.

Klaus jumped up on the horse then extended his arm down to help Caroline up. She placed her foot in the stirrup and grabbed onto his hand before climbing up. She wrapped her arms around Klaus' waist; probably a little tighter than was actual necessary. She was a little nervous since she had never been on a horse before; and yes she knew how insane that sounded since she was a vampire and even if she fell off and the horse fell on top of her she would be perfectly fine.

They rode for a little while; Caroline noticed that the beach was completely deserted and she wondered if Klaus had anything to do with that. She slowly loosened her grip on Klaus as she became more used to it. Klaus stopped the horse then jumped down. "Scoot up a bit."

"Why?" She asked. He didn't respond so she scooted up. Klaus hoped back on the horse except this time he was behind her. "Ummm…"

Klaus smiled. "Don't worry, Sweetheart. You will have a better view from the front." Caroline's back was pressed against Klaus' chest; his arms were around her holding the reigns.

A little while later the sun began to set. "It's so beautiful." Caroline whispered. Klaus pulled on the reigns so the horse would stop and we could enjoy the sunset

"Thank you." She said softly.

Caroline felt him chuckle. "You are most welcome, Darling."

Caroline leaned back so her head was resting on Klaus' shoulder. Once the sun dipped below the horizon Klaus headed back to where they first started. The man was there waiting for them when they arrived. Klaus stopped the horse then hopped down and helped Caroline down. Klaus handed the reigns to the man and he and the horse left.

"Do you want to walk for a while?" Caroline asked.

Klaus was a bit shocked by Caroline's request but of course he didn't deny her. "Of course." He said with a smile.

As they walked the sky became darker, the moon rose and the sky filled with stars. Caroline stopped walking and Klaus stopped two steps in front of her and turned when he realized. She slid off her jean jacket and tossed it into the sand.

"Turn around" She said. Klaus looked at her with a confused expression. "I…am going…to go skinny dipping." She paused. "That is if I don't chicken out in the next few seconds. So…turn around." She said with a small smile.

Klaus turned around slowly. "May I join you?" He asked.

Caroline sighed as she slid her shoes off. "If you wait until I am far enough out in the water." She said quietly.

Klaus of course smiled at this.

Caroline continued to shed her clothes; she unhooked her bra then wiggled out of her panties. She ran for the water and quickly swam out far enough so her chest was covered by the water. She knew that if he tried he would be able to see her perfectly with his superior vampire vision, but at least the cover of water made her feel a bit more comfortable.

Caroline kept her eyes on Klaus as he stripped off his long sleeve t-shirt and tossed it on the ground near her clothes. He turned around so she moved her head to the side so he wouldn't catch her admiring his body. A few seconds later she heard the water moving so she looked over and saw Klaus swimming towards her.

"So you must feel extremely accomplished; you now get to cross off two things on your list."

"I do." Caroline said as she took a few steps away from Klaus. She knew skinny dipping with the man wasn't a good idea considering how incredibly attracted to him she was.

"Sweetheart, I won't bite." He paused and swam closer to her. "I promise."

Caroline had hoped that he didn't notice her moving away but obviously he did. "Being naked just makes me a little self conscious." She said softly while looking down at the water.

"I am a gentleman, Love. I have not nor will I look at anywhere besides your beautiful eyes."

Caroline moved her hand across the surface of the water causing it to splash at Klaus. She giggled as he whipped the water from his eyes. Klaus took both his hands and pushed a large amount of water back at Caroline causing her to let out a high pitch scream.

"Well, that wasn't very gentlemanly of you." She said as she laughed and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh come now, Sweetheart; it was purely self defense." He said with a huge smile across his face.

Caroline started to splash Klaus; there was so much water that she couldn't even see him. A few seconds later she felt a tap on her shoulder and she let out a scream as she turned around and fell back a few steps. As soon as she turned around she saw Klaus standing there with a smirk on his face. He took a few steps closer to her so his face was mere inches from hers.

"That wasn't very nice." She said quietly. Klaus admired the few drops of water that rested on her eyelashes. "You scared the hell out of me." She lightly pushed at his shoulder and his smirk grew into a full smile.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." He paused and leaned in so he was by her ear. Caroline felt his breath on her ear and it made her shiver; which she was positive he noticed. "You're a vampire." He whispered.

Caroline smiled then pushed him but he didn't move. He brought his head back so he was looking in her eyes. Caroline's eyes dropped down and glanced at his lips that had a few drops of water resting on them then brought them back up to his eyes. Klaus brought his hand up to her cheek and slowly brushed his thumb across her skin. She leaned into his hand slightly; so slightly that Klaus wasn't completely sure it happened.

"We should probably head back." She said quietly.

Klaus dropped his hand from her cheek and he looked down at the water; a little disappointed. "Sure." He said softly. He turned around away from the beach. "Go ahead, you go first." Caroline stood there for a second then turned to swim back to the beach.

She slid on her panties and put on her bra. She picked up her fitted purple top and knew that it was not going to fit since she was dripping wet so she decided to borrow Klaus' t-shirt. She pulled on her jeans then sighed. "OK!" She called out.

She turned around away from the ocean and waited for Klaus. "I see you stole my t-shirt." He said in a mock angry voice.

Caroline smiled. "My shirt wouldn't have fit…I am too wet." Caroline laughed silently at how the last part sounded. "Do you mind?"

Klaus chuckled and walked in front of Caroline after putting on his jeans. "Not at all." He said.

They walked back to the car and headed home. Caroline leaned her head back against the back of the seat and closed her eyes. "Thank you again." She said.

"Do you mind if we stop at my place before I bring you to your car?"

Caroline let her head fall to the side and she opened her eyes to look at him. "No, that's fine." She said giving him a small smile.

Klaus pulled into the driveway of his mansion and quickly went to open Caroline's door. Caroline tried her best not to stare at the perfection of his chest. They walked up the pathway to the front door and into the house.

"Give me a moment, Sweetheart?" Klaus ran up the large staircase before she could even answer. So, she just stood there in his incredibly large, fancy mansion dripping wet. He returned about a minute later. "Would you come with me? He asked holding out his hand.

Caroline looked at him with a confused face but slowly grabbed his hand. Klaus hooked her arm around his then led her up the staircase and into his bedroom. They stood in front of the door in his room that led to his personal bathroom. He reached his hand out and pushed open the door. Caroline looked around and all she saw was candles; there were…just too many to count. In the center of his large bathroom was a large pedestal tub filled with water and bubbles.

"I won't force you or anything, but you are more than welcome to enjoy a bath before I take you back to your car."

"Wow." Caroline whispered.

"I can get you some dry clothes to put on after if you would like." Caroline looked over at him and nodded. "Well, enjoy Sweetheart. Take as long as you like."

Caroline walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She quickly shed her clothes and then slid into the bath. The water was the perfect temperature and the scent of the bubbles was amazing. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Klaus had been so sweet to her today, she didn't understand why he would do all of this for her. He was a thousand year old hybrid and she was just some baby vampire.

Caroline enjoyed her candlelit bubble bath for quite a while before she finally decided to get out. She grabbed out of the large fluffy white towels from the closet and dried herself off then wrapped it around her body. She slowly opened the door and saw Klaus sitting on his bed. He stood up immediately and went over to her.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" He asked.

"Very much." She said taking a few steps closer to him. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his for a quick but sweet kiss. "Thank you." She said softly.

Klaus smiled. "I borrowed some pants from Rebekah and since you looked so adorable in my shirt I will let you borrow another one." He said as he handed her the folded pants and shirt.

Caroline smiled and disappeared into the bathroom again to change. She pulled the towel from her body and draped it over the side of the tub. Since her bra and panties were pretty wet she decided against putting them back on. She slid on the pair of black yoga pants and then Klaus' long sleeve henley that she had seen him wear just a couple weeks ago. She brought the sleeve of the shirt to his nose and breathed in his intoxicating scent.

She headed back to his room and noticed he was on his bed again with his sketchpad. She walked over and climbed into the small space next to him. "What are you drawing?" She asked. She leaned over and saw that it was again a drawing of her from tonight. "Why do you draw me so often?"

"Because you are beautiful." He said without hesitation.

Caroline made herself a bit more comfortable and laid her head down on his pillow. She turned on her side so she could watch him draw. She pulled his shirt sleeve over her hand and brought it just under her nose.

"Are you excited about the pageant tomorrow?" Klaus asked. Keeping his eyes on his drawing.

"Eh." She said shrugging her shoulders. "I would like to see more of your art sometime." She said.

Klaus stopped drawing and looked over at her. He loved how she looked lying in his bed cuddled up in his shirt. He gave her a small smile. "Anytime, Love." He paused and went back to his drawing. "Just let me know when you would like to take you to your car."

"Whenever you are ready." She said as she closed her eyes.

She felt Klaus move but kept her eyes closed. "I would rather keep you forever." He whispered in her ear as he brushed her hair to the side.

Caroline woke up the next morning in her bed. She sat up and looked around confused as to how she even got home. She still had on Klaus' shirt and the yoga pants he had borrowed from Rebekah for her. She checked the time and knew she had to get up and start getting ready for the pageant. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched out her back. She noticed a folded piece of paper on her nightstand so she grabbed it and unfolded it.

_Caroline,_

_You fell asleep in my bed last night so I brought you home. Your car is out in your driveway. I will see you this afternoon._

_-Klaus_

Caroline smiled then placed the note back on her nightstand and went to take a shower. After her shower she slipped on a tank top and a pair of sweatpants. She gathered up all of the things she needed; her dress, shoes, makeup, hair products, etc. and headed to the Lockwood's to get ready for the pageant.

_**Thank you all for reading; I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please don't forget to leave your lovely reviews! ;**_

_**Also to those of you who don't follow me on Tumblr – I had written a Jodice one-shot that was deleted by so it is now on my LiveJournal account. My user name on LJ is sired_by_klaus.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I am happy everyone enjoyed the last chapter! If you are keeping track Caroline has completed #10, #17, and #23 off her Bucket List. This chapter will be the Miss Mystic Falls Competition! I will be posting the pageant dresses for Elena, Rebekah and of course Caroline in my photo album so be sure to check them out!**_

**CHAPTER 17**

When Caroline arrived at the Lockwood's she went directly upstairs to begin getting ready. She curled her hair and decided to wear it all down this year. She applied her makeup then took a few minutes to relax. She remembered last year's pageant and how nervous she was and how bad she wanted to win. This year she was more relaxed…about the pageant anyway. Her developing feelings for Klaus had her more nervous then she had ever been in her life. She turned around and saw Tyler standing in the doorway to the room. She had been so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even hear the door open.

"What do you want?" Caroline asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Care, please I just want to talk with you." Tyler said in a calm voice as he took a few steps inside the room.

"Tyler…"

"Caroline, I made a mistake…I know that. I know I have to learn to control myself."

"A mistake?" Caroline said half laughing. "Tyler, you bit me. I could have died."

Tyler dropped his head down and was quiet for a minute. "You have no idea how much I hate myself for hurting you."

"Tyler…" Caroline said in a less hostile voice. "There isn't anything you can do. The fact that you can kill me with a simple bite will always be there." She paused. "You can't ask me to make that kind of chance."

Tyler took a few more steps towards Caroline. He was a little too close so she backed up and hit the small vanity behind her; knocking over everything on top of it. Rebekah appeared in the doorway seconds later.

"Is everything alright?" She asked looking at Caroline.

"Everything is fine." Tyler said in an aggravated tone. He glanced back at her for a second but then went back to looking at Caroline.

Rebekah ignored Tyler and continued to look at Caroline. "Shall I get Nik?"

Before Caroline could respond Mrs. Lockwood appeared behind Rebekah. "Tyler escorts are lining up downstairs. Tyler looked down at the ground then turned around and left the room.

"Are you alright?" Rebekah asked softly after walking over to Caroline.

"Yea." Caroline whispered. "I'm fine." She paused. "He just wanted to talk."

Mrs. Lockwood told all the girls that they had ten minutes before they had to line up. Rebekah shut the door to the room and Caroline quickly unzipped the bag her dress was in and slipped on her red dress. Rebekah walked over to her dress which was nearby in the same room and quickly dressed in her blue dress. The two girls walked out into the hallway together and Caroline spotted Elena talking with Abby and Sarah.

"You look gorgeous." Caroline said with a smile.

"Thanks, so do you."

"I am glad you got a chance to participate." Caroline said. "We will have to go prom dress shopping soon." She let out a small laugh. "That is if you guys haven't moved on by then."

Rebekah smiled. "I doubt my brother is going to want to go anywhere anytime soon."

"You ladies look beautiful." Mrs. Lockwood said. "Your dresses for the parade tomorrow are here so please remember to take them since you will be getting ready at the school tomorrow morning." She paused. "Okay, I am going to head down and begin announcing you." She smiled and headed down the stairs.

The girls lined up; Caroline was last in line since she was last years' winner. Mrs. Lockwood began announcing the girls and their escorts. Caroline began to get more nervous as it neared her turn.

"Miss Caroline Forbes escorted by Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson." Caroline sighed and began to walk down the large staircase as people continued to clap.

The second she saw Klaus and he smiled at her she felt her nerves leave her body. Klaus took her hand in his and they headed outside for their dance. "You look positively breathtaking this afternoon, Love." He said with a smirk. Caroline smiled and dropped her eyes down; only for a second before returning them to his. Caroline could feel Elena's eyes on her during the entire dance and it was driving her insane. But staring into Klaus' eyes proved to be a nice distraction. "Sweetheart, you look much too beautiful today to have an upset look on your face. What is wrong?" Klaus asked after the dance was over.

"I'm fine." She said as they headed to the bar.

Klaus knew something was up but decided not to push it right now since he didn't want to get her even more upset right in the middle of a town event.

"Caroline, may I talk to you alone for a few minutes?" Elena asked as she walked up to Caroline and Klaus.

Caroline was getting a little sick of the whole can we talk line. "You know what Elena. If you want to talk to me go ahead. Talk. You can say whatever it is right here in front of Klaus because chances are I am just going to tell him whatever you say anyway."

Damon came up behind Elena and placed his hand on Caroline's arm. "Caroline just a few minutes."

"Take your hand off of her, now." Klaus said after moving in front of Damon. Damon didn't remove his hand from Caroline fast enough because less than a second later Klaus grabbed his hand and pulled it off of her; breaking Damon's wrist in the process. "Let me make something clear." Klaus took another step towards Damon. "It's quite simple actually; don't touch Caroline and I won't rip your heart from your chest."

Elena took Damon's hand in her gently and looked over at Caroline. She seemed to be waiting for Caroline to say something to Klaus about what he did but when it was clear she wasn't going to say anything Elena shook her head and turned around to leave. Caroline normally didn't listen in to conversations but she wanted to know what Elena was going to say when she went off with Damon.

"I don't know what Caroline is thinking." Damon said.

"I am just glad that after tomorrow the Founders' events will be over and she will not be hanging around Klaus anymore."

Caroline was so mad at Elena's comment. She couldn't believe that Elena thought she was just using Klaus because she happened to be boyfriendless at the time of the events. Caroline turned back to look at Klaus who was ordering a drink. He had been so sweet to her lately and she had seen a new side of him she hated that her friends were so stubborn that they couldn't give him a chance. She knew that Klaus had done some bad things but her and her friends were no saints either. They had done many things, including killing to protect the people they loved. And really that is all Klaus was doing. Even when he was breaking the curse he was doing it to create hybrids to protect his family from his crazy mother. She could feel Elena's eyes on her again and she just needed to put some distance between them.

Klaus turned back to her and handed her a drink. Caroline took a large sip then placed it on the bar. "Would you like to dance?" She asked with a small smile. Klaus gulped down his drink than gave her a small smile and nodded. He took her hand and they walked out onto the dance floor. "I don't know if you heard Elena and Damon talking…" She said after a few seconds. "But it isn't true. I'm not using you just to attend the town events with me."

"I know." He simply said.

Caroline smiled, she was glad Klaus knew her well enough to know that she would not use him after all that they had gone through. Caroline noticed Damon and Elena dancing nearby and she was really getting sick of them hovering, she was perfectly able to take care of herself. Caroline leaned in as they danced and placed a soft kiss on Klaus' cheek; close to the corner of his mouth. Her lips moved slowly over his skin and Klaus could have sworn they lingered there for a second. Caroline was sure that Damon and Elena saw but she really didn't care. More than anything she wanted to restore her friendship with Elena but she didn't think that she should have to be the one to sacrifice.

"And what was that for?" He asked just like the last time she had given him a small peck.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. She moved the hand that had rested on his shoulder to around his neck bringing them a bit closer as they danced. She stared into his eyes and let out a small sigh before finally giving him some kind of answer. "I don't know, you have been incredibly sweet to me lately and I wanted to say thank you." Part of Caroline knew there was more to that kiss but she tried her best to push those thoughts away.

After they finished their second dance of the afternoon Mrs. Lockwood announced that the contestants of the pageant were to gather on the small stage inside for the announcement of the winner. Caroline let Klaus lead her inside then went up on stage with the other contestants.

Caroline stood by Rebekah and they both smiled at each other. Mrs. Lockwood joined the girls on stage and walked behind the microphone. "This years' Miss Mystic Falls is…" Mrs. Lockwood ripped open the small white envelope she was holding and read the name on the card. "Miss Abigail Fell." Everyone began to clap.

Caroline wasn't disappointed she knew that she really didn't deserve the title this year. After Abigail was draped with the sash and the applause died down the girls left the stage and the party continued.

"You definitely should have won, Sweetheart." Klaus said with a smile

Caroline let out a small laugh. "No, I really haven't done much for the community this year…and that is a big part of the judging." She paused. "It's alright. I am not too broken up about it."

"Well, I would assume that if it was based on looks alone you would have definitely taken first."

Klaus left to get them drinks and Caroline was congratulating Abigail. Some friends came and pulled Abigail away so Caroline was left standing alone; for a few minutes anyway. A few seconds later Tyler came walking up to her again.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Tyler." She said in a warning tone. "This is not the time to get into some fight."

"I don't want to fight Caroline. God; that is the last thing I want to do with you. I am sick of fighting. I miss you, and I just want to fix things."

"Tyler." She said in an understanding tone. She placed her hand lightly on his arm. "We can't just fix it. The anger issues you had before are intensified and even if you aren't angry; the minute you lose control even in a passionate setting…it is just very dangerous."

Klaus walked back from the bar and noticed that Tyler was over near Caroline. He was about to run over there and get him away from her but then noticed the way she had her hand on his arm and the expression on her face. She wasn't upset or angry that he was in her company. The sight of her touching him; even in the innocent way that she was, was killing Klaus. He wanted to rip the heart out of any man that had known the feeling of her hands on their skin.

Klaus had not felt jealous of anyone since he turned into a vampire years ago. When he was human he often felt jealous of his siblings and the love they received from their parents and he would sometimes be jealous of Elijah when he was courting Tatia. He hated that this insignificant baby hybrid he had created was causing him to feel this retched emotion that he had thought he had long since outgrew. Tyler finally walked away from her which made Klaus happy…until he saw how Caroline looked at him as he walked off. Almost like she missed him and what they had.

Klaus shook off the awful insecure feeling he was having and walked over to Caroline. He handed her the drink he had gotten for her then gulped down half of his own. "So, what did Tyler want?" He asked trying his best to be nonchalant about it.

Caroline took a sip of her drink. She knew Tyler being around her had bothered him a great deal even though he was trying to hide it. "He wanted to apologize again and…talk about getting back together." She paused and took another sip of her drink. "I told him that we couldn't fix the fact that he has anger problems and he could easily kill me with just one bite."

Klaus was waiting for her to say that she simply didn't want to be with him but she never did. He wanted her to not want to be with him; he didn't want her staying away from him simply because there was a chance that he would bite her.

The guests were beginning to leave and Klaus walked Caroline to her car. "I guess I will see you tomorrow." Caroline said with a small smile.

"Would you like a ride to the school tomorrow morning?" He asked as Caroline hung her parade gown in the backseat of her car.

"No, you don't have to. I can just meet you there."

Klaus placed his hand on her cheek and gently guided her head so her eyes were on his. "Will you stop thinking that anything concerning you is a bother to me?" He said softly. "I will pick you up at eight-thirty." Caroline nodded and gave him a small smile. Klaus gently dropped his hand from her cheek and picked up her hand. He placed a kiss on top and breathed in her amazing scent. "Good night, Caroline."

Caroline loved how he said her name; his voice seemed to get even sexier when it rolled off his tongue. She enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her skin and couldn't help the small shiver that ran through her body. Caroline got in her car and after Klaus shut it behind her he disappeared into the parking lot.

Once Caroline got into her room she hung her dress for tomorrow on her closet door then stripped off her current dress before hanging it up. She grabbed Klaus' shirt that she had slept in the night before and slid it over her body before crawling into bed. She pulled the sleeve up to her nose and took in Klaus' scent as she drifted off to sleep.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to check out my photo album to see pictures of the girls' dresses. / **_

_**Hopefully you guys weren't too mad Caroline didn't win. I figured that with all the drama going on in the past year she really hasn't had the time to be so involved in the community so it didn't really make sense to me to let her win.**_

_**The next chapter will be the parade and the masquerade ball at the Mikaelson mansion! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thank you for all the positive reviews on the last chapter! I am so glad everyone seemed to enjoy it!**_

**CHAPTER 18**

It would be hours before Caroline would wake but Klaus wanted to leave the jewelry he had bought her to wear for the parade and the ball so she could see it when she first woke up. And a small part of him wanted to see her for a few minutes as she slept. He slowly crept into her room and placed the black box and the note he had written on her night stand. He looked down at her; she looked unbelievably beautiful. Her blanket laid across her waist and she was curled up on her side with her hands by her head. Klaus smiled when he saw that she was wearing his shirt that he had let her borrow the night before.

Klaus slowly took a seat at the edge of her bed; careful not to wake her. He brushed a strand of hair off her face then rubbed the back of his finger down her cheek. He let out a small sigh; he couldn't believe how much he cared for this woman. He stared at her for a moment longer before quietly leaving her room.

Caroline's alarm went off the next morning at seven o'clock. Klaus would be there in an hour and a half to pick her up for the parade. She slowly sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched. She noticed a medium sized jewelry box and a folded piece of paper on her nightstand. At first she looked confused but then smiled as she thought of who the visitor was that had dropped them off.

Caroline reached for the box and note. She unfolded the note and began to read the beautiful handwriting.

_Caroline,_

_I do hope these will match your dress. I will see you shortly, Sweetheart._

_Fondly,_

_Klaus_

Caroline put the note beside her on the bed and opened the jewelry box. She gasped as she looked at the beautiful necklace and earrings inside. The necklace was six clear strings covered with decent sized diamonds. The earrings were a chandler type and matched the necklace perfectly. Caroline reached for her cell phone that sat on her nightstand. '_You don't have to give me expensive gifts; but the jewelry is absolutely beautiful! Thank you so much! I will see you soon.'_ She hit send then pulled herself out of bed. She grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a tank top from her dresser and went to take a shower.

When she got out of the shower she headed back to her room to get her things ready. Caroline grabbed her pink Nike duffel bag and tossed in her makeup bag, curling iron, hairspray, shoes, underwear, and of course the beautiful jewelry Klaus had given her. She grabbed the box from her closet that held her and Klaus' masks for the ball later on today.

The doorbell rang at promptly eight thirty. Caroline answered the door and let Klaus in.

"Did you get my text?" Caroline asked with a small smile.

"I did. I am glad that you like them." He paused. "Are you ready to go?"

"I just have to grab my things." She said as she walked back to her bedroom.

Klaus followed her. "I will get them, Sweetheart." He said picking up her duffel bag and grabbing her dress that hung on her door.

When they arrived at the school Klaus walked Caroline to the dressing rooms. He stopped just outside since no men were allowed inside. Klaus carefully handed her the bag and dress

"I will see you soon." He said with a small smile. Caroline smiled and gave him a small nod.

Klaus walked away and Caroline headed inside so she could begin getting ready. Everyone had their own dressing room; though they were small since they were only meant for the small plays the school put on twice a year. She hung up her dress and unpacked her small bag. After plugging in her curling iron she sat down and started on her make-up.

When she was finished with her makeup and was about to begin curling her hair when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey." Caroline said when she opened the door and saw Rebekah standing there.

"I just wanted to come by and say hi." She paused. "And I really wanted to see the jewelry Nik bought you." She said with a smile. "I saw the box but he wouldn't let me see it." She said rolling her eyes. Caroline laughed and grabbed the box from the vanity table. "Oh my god…gorgeous." Rebekah said after Caroline opened the box to show off her new jewelry.

"I know." Caroline said quietly as she closed the box. "Your brother has excellent taste in jewelry." She said with a smile.

"That he does." Rebekah agreed. "Well I have to start getting ready. I will see you outside."

Caroline finished curling her hair then slipped on her dress. She loved her dress. It was basically a wedding gown; it was fitted to just above the hips than it puffed out just like a princess's gown. All the gowns were actually inspired by Disney princesses. Caroline's was a Belle dress, Rebekah's was an Ariel dress, Elena had an Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) dress, Abigail was wearing a Cinderella dress, and Sarah's dress was inspired by Snow White. Every dress was beautiful but Caroline was excited that she ended up with the Belle dress since that was her favorite Disney princess.

After Caroline was finished getting ready she headed outside to the float where everyone was meeting up. The float was gorgeous; there was a decent sized castle towards the back and then there were stairs for the girls and escorts to stand on.

Klaus spotted Caroline immediately, and she looked absolutely gorgeous. He was about to make his way over to her but noticed Tyler; he had seemed to appear out of nowhere since he was so caught up in Caroline's beauty. He decided to stay where he was and listen to what they were saying to each other.

"You look beautiful." Tyler said to her.

Caroline gave him a small smile that made Klaus clench his fists. "Thank you." She replied to him.

"I should go find Abigail."

"I will see you later." Caroline said. Klaus let out a small growl of anger after hearing her comment. Caroline walked away from Tyler and headed towards Klaus. Klaus softened his face and smiled as she approached him.

"Hello, Sweetheart. You look stunning."

Caroline smiled and dropped her head to look at the ground. She picked her head back up and looked back into his eyes. "And you look especially handsome in your tux."

Klaus smiled; showing off his adorable dimples. "Thank you, Love."

Mrs. Lockwood came over and got everyone on the float. Abigail was on the top step by the castle. The rest of the girls took the stairs below her with their escorts behind them. Klaus unnecessarily held onto the railing as the float began to move and placed his hand on Caroline's waist.

After the parade was over with there was still a while before the black and white masquerade ball would begin at the Mikaelson mansion. Klaus walked with Caroline back to the dressing rooms and waited for her to gather her things.

Caroline decided to quickly change out of her dress and back into her yoga pants and tank top. Her dress was pretty large and knew it wouldn't be the most comfortable.

"You changed." Klaus said as she walked out of the dressing room area.

"Yea, fancy dresses are only comfortable for so long." She said with a small laugh.

Klaus smiled. "Did you want to head to the carnival?" He asked. The town always had a small carnival after the parade.

"Sure. If you want." She paused. "I have to run home and change first."

Klaus chuckled. "You look beautiful, Love." He paused. "But if you wish to change I will take you home."

Caroline shook her head. "It's alright. I will be back in a few seconds." She said as she placed her hand gently on his arm. She took off; using her vampire speed, and headed home to change.

She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a cute top then made her way back to the school. Meanwhile Klaus brought her things to his car. By the time he made it back to the carnival she was there waiting.

They walked around the carnival a bit; Caroline looking around for people she knew. They didn't say anything to each other until Caroline decided to ask him something that she had been curious about.

"Why did you decide to hold a Masquerade Ball?" She asked with a small smile

Klaus shrugged. "I wanted to spend more time with you." He said simply.

Caroline loved how honest he was with her. Most men would have definitely dogged the truthful answer to that question but he was always very honest with her and she appreciated it. Part of her wanted to just give in to her feelings and kiss him; she had been wondering what it would be like to really kiss him for a while now. The few pecks they shared that she had chalked up to her way of saying thanks were definitely not enough to satisfy her desire for him.

Caroline knew if she let herself she could fall hard for this man, and that scared the hell out of her. He was a thousand year old vampire and she was nobody. Id she did let herself fall for him and he ever changed his mind about her she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. She hated thinking about this because it made her feel like stupid insecure Caroline again and she didn't want to be that person again.

It was beginning to get late so they headed back to Klaus' car. "You are welcome to get ready for the party at my house." He said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"That would be great. I hate driving in huge dresses."

"Well, I would hardly let you drive yourself. I of course; being the gentleman that I am would pick you up."

"You didn't have to throw some fancy ball to spend time with me." She paused. "All you have to do is ask."

"Good to know." He said with a smirk.

When they arrived at the mansion Klaus showed Caroline to the large guest bedroom. He hung her dress on the closet door.

"There is a bathroom through there." He said pointing to a door. "I will be downstairs when you are done." Klaus gave Caroline a quick smile then slipped out of the room.

When Caroline came downstairs there were already several guests that had arrived. She immediately began to look for Klaus so she could give him his mask. She finally found him; he was standing by the big glass door looking out into his backyard.

"Hey." Caroline said quietly.

Klaus immediately turned around and smiled at her. "Hello, Sweetheart."

Caroline handed him his mask as she admired the tux he had changed into. Black pants, black shirt, black vest, and of course a black jacket. "I like you tux." She said as he placed his mask on over his face.

"Thank you. Can I get you a drink?" He asked.

The ball continued. Caroline danced with Klaus several times each time they did Klaus made sure to tell her how beautiful she looked. She was speaking with Rebekah and Matt when she heard the front door swing open. She looked up at Rebekah and the two girls ran into the hallway. Damon was standing there; blood dripping from his neck and sweat pouring from his face.

"What the hell happened to him?" Matt asked as he caught up to Rebekah and Caroline.

"It looks like he was bit." Rebekah said.

"We just saw him a few hours ago…he wouldn't be this bad already?"

"Has he been bit before?" Rebekah asked.

"Yea…"

"The effects are faster the second time around."

Elena came running around the corner. "Oh my god." She dropped to the ground beside Damon and pulled him towards her. "What happened?" She said as she rubbed her fingers across his damp forehead.

"Werewolf." Damon said barely above a whisper.

Caroline along with the others knew it wasn't a full moon so it was obviously a hybrid that had bitten him. Caroline began scanning the crowd for Klaus but with all the damn masks it was hard to find him.

"I'll be back." She said. As she quickly searched the house for Klaus. She finally found him outside the big glass door he was standing by earlier. "Hey." She said softly as she opened the door to join him outside.

"Hello. Sorry I disappeared. I know how my sister loves her time with you. I just wanted to give her a chance to get all that girl talk out of her system." He said with a small chuckle.

"I need to ask you a favor." She said in a serious tone.

Klaus turned his body so he was fully facing Caroline. He noticed the tone of her voice and it immediately worried him. 'What is it?" He asked.

I know it's not something you are going to want to do but…"

Before Caroline could finish Elena came running out the door with tears coming down her face. "Did you do this?" She screamed as she walked up to Klaus.

"What exactly are you referring to?" Klaus asked.

Caroline took a deep breath in. She knew Elena was upset and worried about Damon so she tried to look past the fact that she is immediately accusing Klaus of biting him. "It's Damon…he was bit by a werewolf."

_**Thank you for reading! Please make sure you review! I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible because I know it sucks waiting!**_

_**Please go to the photo album for this story and check out pictures of all the girls' dresses, Guys tuxes, Caroline's jewelry, and some of the masks from the ball! /**_

_*The dresses for the parade are from the Disney Collection from Alfred Angelo.*_

_**I am not sure how much longer this story will be…I can see it going two different ways. 1.)Ending soon. or 2.)Having **__**many**__** more chapters lol so I am not really sure which way I want to go yet but we will see…**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**I so happy so happy that so many of you have said I should definitely keep going with this story! You guys seriously have no idea how much you make me smile with your reviews!**_

**CHAPTER 19**

Klaus turned to look at Elena. "I had nothing to do with this I can assure you."

Elena let out a small fake laugh. "Well, you will forgive me if I don't believe you."

Caroline was quiet for a minute and shook her head. "Oh my god Elena will you just shut up!" Elena turned her head and looked at Caroline. She was more than surprised that Caroline had just yelled at her like that. "I came out here to beg Klaus to give Damon his blood and save him for _you _because I care about you and I know that if something happened to Damon that would destroy you. And of course you have to run out here and start pointing fingers! I mean how stupid is it to start accusing the one person who holds the cure!"

Both girls were so involved with each other that they didn't notice Klaus slip away back inside and head over to where Damon was still lying on the floor. Klaus was surprised that him lying in the middle of the hallway dripping blood from his neck didn't draw more of a crowd but most people were just dancing like nothing was going on. He bit into his wrist then let some of his blood fall into a glass he had grabbed from the bar.

"Here." He said handing the glass to Matt. "Make sure he drinks it."

After giving Matt the glass with his blood, Klaus headed outside.

"Caroline…" Elena said softly.

"No." Caroline said with a small fake laugh. "I really don't want to hear whatever it is you want to say." Caroline looked around and noticed that Klaus was no longer outside with them. She let out a breath and headed inside.

Caroline walked over to where Damon had been lying and he was now sitting up against the wall Matt was kneeling beside him holding a glass that looked like it had been holding blood. Caroline pulled her mask off and looked around for Klaus but she didn't see him anywhere.

"He went outside a few minutes ago." Matt said as he nodded to the front door.

"Thanks."

"Care." Matt said looking up at her. "Be careful. Whoever did this may be outside still."

Caroline gave him a small nod before heading outside. She scanned the front yard with her eyes but didn't see him anywhere. She sighed and then used her vampire speed to run up stairs and grab her cell phone from the bedroom she had her things in. She scrolled through her contacts quickly until she landed on Klaus and hit the call button. There was no answer. She bit her bottom lip and thought for a minute before heading back downstairs to find one of his siblings.

Caroline saw Rebekah first. "Hey have you seen Klaus?" She asked.

Rebekah shook her head. "Not since he walked outside." She paused and noticed Caroline's worried expression. "Is something wrong?"

"I just tried to call him and he didn't answer."

Rebekah gave her a small smile. "If anyone can take care of themselves it's Nik. Don't worry; I am sure he will turn up soon."

Caroline nodded and let a fake smile cross her face. "Yea…you're probably right." Caroline walked over to the bar and got herself a drink as she waited for Klaus to show up. She saw that Elena had found her way over to Damon and it looked like she was helping him up so they could leave.

Caroline sipped her drink and didn't even see Tyler walk up to her. "Do you want to dance?" Tyler asked with a small smile.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Tyler."

"I'm not asking you to marry me, it's just a dance."

Caroline thought for a moment and sighed. "Fine." She finally said. She put on her mask and headed to the dance floor.

Klaus walked back inside after checking the grounds for any of his hybrids, he didn't want Caroline to get bit. He looked around for her the moment he was back inside. He finally spotted her on the dance floor…in Tyler's arms. The nasty feeling of jealously once again came over him as he watched how at ease she was with Tyler. She was not like that with him. The song ended and he noticed Caroline look up at him he immediately took his eyes off of them; he didn't want he to know how angry her dancing with Tyler had made him.

Caroline spotted Klaus after the song ended and went right over to him. "Hey." She said. "Where did you go? I tried to call you."

"I'm sorry. I left my phone here." He paused. "May I speak with you for a moment?" Caroline noticed that he seemed nervous which was rare for him. She nodded and he led her outside. He walked a few feet from the mansion than turned to look at her. "I didn't have anything to do with Damon getting bit."

Caroline made a face; her forehead became creased and her eyebrows got pushed together. She continued to look at him with her confused face for a moment before responding. "I know that."

"You believe me?" He asked with a bit of confusion now in his voice.

Caroline let out a small laugh. "Is this all you wanted to talk about?" Klaus didn't respond he just continued to stare at her. "Care to tell me where you ran off to?"

Klaus was quiet for another few seconds before he finally spoke. "I just wanted to be sure the grounds were clear." He paused and gently cupped her cheek with his hand. "I don't need you getting bit." He said quietly.

"Thank you for giving Damon your blood. I know you probably didn't want to save him…"

They stood there for a while longer as silence fell over them. Caroline could have sworn their heads were becoming closer. Before their lips were close enough to touch they were interrupted by Elena. Basic reasoning would think she was coming over to thank Klaus for saving Damon's life but of course she wasn't.

"You set up this whole event didn't you? You threw this ball then had one of your hybrids bite Damon so you could save him in front of all of us!"

"Elena." Caroline said in a stern tone.

"I had nothing to do with Damon getting bit. And I saved him simply because Caroline cares about you." He paused. "Honestly I could care less what you or your friends think of me. So I can assure you this wasn't a scheme to earn your friendship."

Elena's eyes were becoming watery and her breathing was becoming more ragged. 'Stay. Away. From. Caroline." She said slowly.

"Elena, stop it." Caroline said.

"Caroline." Elena turned to face Caroline. "He is playing with your mind and obviously your feelings. And now he is trying to get all of us on his side."

"Seriously Elena?" Caroline paused and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just leave…I don't want to see or talk to you again until you are ready to accept the friendship I have with Klaus." She paused again. "He saved Damon's life. I know he will probably never get a thank you from you so…just leave!"

Caroline took off and used her vampire seed to head back up to the guest room that she had used to change in early. She sat on the bed and placed her head in her hands. She hated that Elena couldn't accept that Klaus was her friend. Even if she didn't like it and didn't like him she could at least realize that it really doesn't concern her.

She heard the door open then close. She felt the bed dip slightly on her right side. "Are you alright, Sweetheart?"

Caroline dropped her hands and turned her head to look at him. She gave him a small fake smile. "Sorry, Elena just…I just get upset that we can't get past this. She has been my best friend my whole life and it just hurts that she can't look past this.

Klaus let out a small sigh. He hated that she was feeling this awful since technically it was his fault but he was so grateful that she had given him a chance despite what her friends were telling her. "I can bring you home if you want."

"You have a houseful of guests." She said with a small laugh.

"So…they mean nothing to me." He said simply.

"It's fine. I'm not going to let Elena spoil my evening." She said as she stood up.

"Well, in that case Miss Forbes." Klaus said as he stood up. "Would you care to join me downstairs for a dance?" He asked as he stuck his elbow out for her to grab.

Caroline smiled. "Absolutely." She said as she hooked her arm through his. They both placed their masks back on and headed downstairs. They enjoyed two dances before the ball ended and the guests began to leave.

"I'm glad you decided to throw this ball. I had fun when I wasn't arguing with Elena." She said with a small laugh.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself." Klaus said as he smiled. "Did you want to change before I bring you home?"

"No, I will just go grab my things."

"I got them." Klaus said before he disappeared up the large staircase.

Klaus drove Caroline home and walked her up to her front door. Klaus held her things as she unlocked her door she didn't say anything as she stepped inside, so he followed her and placed her things on the kitchen table.

"Thank you again."

Klaus let out a small chuckle. "No need to thank me, Sweetheart." He paused. "Goodnight, Love." He was about to turn around but Caroline reached out and grabbed his arm causing him to turn back to her. Before he could say anything she crashed her lips against his.

It took Klaus a few seconds to respond to the kiss but when he did he wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her closer to him.

The kiss didn't last long but it was definitely more than the innocent pecks they had shared in the past. "And before you ask what that was for…" Caroline said with a small smile. "It's…just because I wanted to." She said quietly with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Well…alright then." He whispered. He gave her a small smirk. "I will see you later. Sweet dreams."

Before Caroline could respond he was gone. She smiled to herself and headed to her room to change out of her dress. Once she was in her pajamas she crawled into bed and buried herself under her many blankets. She was happy she finally worked up the courage to kiss him, she knew that he would never make the first move to kiss her…he was too much of a gentleman.

Klaus went straight home and let his maids take care of cleaning up after the ball. He went right up to his room and sat on his bed. He was still a little shocked that Caroline had kissed him; that he and Caroline had finally had a real kiss. He couldn't stop thinking about her soft lips and how they tasted. He hoped that he wouldn't have to wait too long for another.

Caroline's phone buzzed with a new text message so she reached for it over on her nightstand. _'Eric Peterson…he is an excellent photographer and owes me a favor if you want to cross off #22.' Caroline _thought for a moment before she figured out what exactly #22 was_. _She giggled before hitting the reply button. _'Thanks…I will think about it and let you know.'_

Caroline placed her phone back on her nightstand and laid back down. She had really wanted to get boudoir photos done since they always looked so sexy and…it would be fun…plus it would be another item she could cross off her list. She decided she would let Klaus know in the morning that she would like him to set it up for her. Now she just had to go shopping for some sexy lingerie to wear for the shoot.

Klaus was pleased that she didn't immediately say no like she had the first time he had tried to get her to go skinny dipping. He placed his phone on his bed side table and grabbed his sketch book. He began to draw Caroline; he thought she always looked beautiful but tonight she looked absolutely breathtaking in that dress and he wanted to at least try and capture that beauty in a drawing.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to send me your reviews! ;)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are seriously the best so this chapter will be pretty long just because I love you! ;)**_

**CHAPTER 20**

Caroline was sitting in History class taking down the notes that were written on the board. She pulled out her phone and opened a new text message. _'I thought about having the pictures done, and if you don't mind would you set it up for me?_' She sent the message to Klaus then decided to send one to Rebekah. '_Hey you up for a shopping trip after school?_' She needed someone to help her pick out cute lingerie for her photo shoot and Rebekah had excellent taste. Her phone vibrated a moment later with a new text. _'Sure I will meet you at your car.'_

During her next class she received a text from Klaus. _'You are all set for tomorrow at 4pm. He said to bring at least three outfits. Let me know if you need me to change it.'_

'Wow that is really soon.' Caroline said to herself. She sighed and hoped she would be able to find a few outfits on her shopping trip with Rebekah.

After school was over she went directly to her car to meet Rebekah. "Hey." She said.

"Hi." Rebekah said. The two girls got in the car and headed to the mall. "So did you have to get anything specific during this shopping trip?" Rebekah asked.

"Actually yes." Caroline said with a small smile. "Klaus arranged for me to have boudoir photos taken tomorrow. I have always wanted to have them done and he has been making me do all the things I have wanted to do lately. So…"

"So you need some skanky lingerie." Rebekah stated.

"No." Caroline said. "Not skanky...I don't want to look like a slut in the photos."

"Then why have someone take photographs of you half naked?"

"They can look really beautiful and sexy if done right." She said with a small sigh."

"I mean I get the nude pictures…the female body is beautiful." Rebekah paused. "You should have Nik draw you."

"He has drawn me." Caroline answered.

"I mean nude." Rebekah said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"That…would be awkward."

"Why? He is an artist. He has drawn nude women before."

"He has?" She asked. Caroline was a little surprised by this but then again she hadn't even seen a quarter of Klaus' art.

Rebekah only smiled, she didn't respond. She knew Caroline cared for her brother a great deal and she liked that she seemed jealous of the women he had drawn since it made Rebekah think that Caroline actually cared more then she originally though. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

They walked into the first lingerie shop and Caroline found a cute baby doll. It was a medium green color, all lace and came with a pair of bikini cut panties.

"Okay now that is cute." Rebekah said.

"See…I told you. It doesn't have to be skanky to be sexy." Caroline said as she walked towards the back of the store to try it on.

"So how many do you need for the shoot." Rebekah said as she waited for Caroline just outside the dressing room.

"At least three." Caroline paused. "So I was thinking a baby doll, then a cute matching bra and panty set, and maybe a corset and panties for the third?" Caroline looked at herself in the mirror and really liked the color and style of the baby doll, so she decided to buy it.

At the next store Caroline found a cute pink bra and panty set that had some cute embroidery on them. She also found a really cute white corset that came with a matching thong. Caroline was happy with her purchases and was very excited for the photo shoot tomorrow.

"Thanks for asking me to come along." Rebekah said as the girls drove home from the mall.

"Thanks for helping." Caroline replied with a small smile.

Caroline pulled up the Mikaelson's long driveway and Rebekah reached for the door handle. "He's inside." She said quietly.

Caroline remembered what happened the last time she surprised him after spending the afternoon with Rebekah and really didn't want a repeat of it. "I probably shouldn't." She said with a small laugh.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and sighed. "He is painting in his den." She said. Caroline bit her bottom lip and thought for a moment. "Come on. The moment he finds out I was with you he will yell at me for not asking you in." She said with a small smile.

"Fine." Caroline said softly. She shut her car off and followed Rebekah inside the Mansion.

Rebekah went upstairs with the few bags she had and Caroline went right to Klaus den. His back was to the door and he was standing in front of a large easel with a landscape painted on it.

"Hi." She said softly as she walked through the doorway.

Klaus turned around immediately. He was always so concentrated on his work that he often didn't here when other people would enter the room. He smiled immediately at Caroline and placed his brush down. "This is a nice surprise."

"I just wanted to come say hi. Rebekah and I went to the mall so I could get some things for the photo shoot tomorrow."

Klaus ran his tongue along his bottom lip and he couldn't help the grin that crossed his face as he thought about what Caroline might have chosen to buy. He dropped his head to break their eye contact.

"Your painting is gorgeous." She said, trying to change the subject as quickly as she could.

"Thank you." He said as she looked back at his painting. "It is a small field in the middle of the woods in France." He turned back to look at her. "It is much more beautiful in person." He assured her.

"So, where is this photo shoot tomorrow?" she asked.

"I will drive you." He answered immediately. "Don't worry I won't be in the room during the shoot." He said with a small smile.

"Okay." She said simply. She paused. "Well, I don't want to keep you from your painting…"

"You're not." He said immediately with a warm smile. He took a few steps towards her. "Stay."

Caroline felt a little bit of awkwardness between them and knew it was because she had kissed him last night before he left her house. 'I would like to see more of your art. "Would you show me some of your other paintings?" She asked.

Klaus loved to share his art with her and he was thrilled that she enjoyed looking at it. Klaus smiled and showed her the dimples that she loved to see. "Of course, Sweetheart. Come."

Klaus led Caroline up the large staircase and headed down the opposite hallway from his bedroom. They entered a small room that held an endless number of canvases with beautiful paintings on it.

"Wow." She whispered.

Klaus walked over to a corner of the room and she followed. "These are mostly from Europe. He said gesturing to a stack leaning against the wall. "And the ones over there…" He said pointing to the other side of the room. "…are more from the states."

I placed my hand gently on the front painting and then carefully moved them forward so I could see the ones behind it. "It is a shame to keep them in this dark room where no one can enjoy them." She said.

"And what should I do with them?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him. "I don't know…buy an art museum or something?"

Klaus chuckled. "No one has ever shown interest in my art besides you so I doubt anyone would want to go to a museum of my art."

"Oh wow this is beautiful." She said softly as she admired a painting of a balcony overlooking the ocean.

"Italy." He said simply as he watched her look at his painting.

"It's…gorgeous."

"You may have it if you like." He said.

She whipped her head around to look at him. "No, I couldn't."

"It just collects dust in here. Please." He paused and walked closer to her. "Take it if you wish." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you." Caroline pulled the painting out and put it aside. "So do you just paint scenery?" She asked. Part of her wondered if he would show her any of the nude portraits he had done.

"No." He paused. "There are a few portraits around here but I don't keep everything I have ever painted.

"You throw them out?" Caroline asked appalled at the thought.

"I can't keep everything, Love." He said with a small laugh. "I have drawn and painted a lot during the last few centuries, I only keep my favorites."

"Well, I still think these don't belong hidden away. You should at least hang them up around the mansion." Caroline took a step towards Klaus so she was directly in front of her. "Thanks for showing me your paintings." She said quietly. She started to lean in but they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Kol's voice.

"Nik!" He yelled out. "One of your hybrids is downstairs requesting to see you."

Caroline looked at Klaus face and could tell he was pissed at Kol for interrupting them, hell she was too. She gently placed her hand on his wrist and gave him a small smile. It seemed to calm him down a bit. Kol left when Klaus didn't respond to him.

"Go see what they want." Caroline said after a minute. "I will look through the rest of your paintings while you are gone."

Klaus gave her a small smile then quickly left to go downstairs. "What do you want?" He said to the hybrid.

"I have heard some things about who bit the Salvatore and I know you were curious about it."

'Well…" Klaus said growing a bit impatient.

"I have heard from a few people that the Lockwood kid was planning something before so my best guess would be he did it or know who did."

Klaus nodded. "Thank you." He said simply.

He knew Tyler had something to do with it. Klaus quickly made his way back upstairs to Caroline.

"See anything else you like?" He asked as he closed the door behind him.

"They are all beautiful Klaus…seriously." Caroline said as she turned around. She wanted to kiss him but she wasn't sure how to go about it. Should she just run up to him and plant her lips on his, should she wait until the moment naturally comes up again, should she wait for him?

"If you would like to see some drawings we can head back to my den." He said, trying his best to get rid of the awkwardness between them.

"Absolutely." She said.

Once they were back in his den Caroline placed the painting he had given her against the wall and followed him to his desk. "Have a seat." He said gesturing to the large couch that sat perpendicular to his desk. Caroline sat on the couch; her legs curled beneath her, and watched Klaus grab a few things off his large bookshelf. He walked over to her holding a large black portfolio. He sat down right next to her so her knees were pressed against his leg.

Klaus opened the portfolio and placed half on her lap and the other half on his own. Caroline subconsciously moved a little closer to Klaus as they looked at the first drawing. It was of a young boy around eleven or twelve.

"This is Henrik." He paused. "My youngest brother."

Caroline's heart clenched at the sadness in his voice when he brought up his little brother. Klaus slowly turned the page; the next was a drawing of Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and himself.

"I think this is the first time I saw a drawing of you." She said.

"Yea. I don't draw myself too often." He said quietly. He enjoyed sitting here with her very much and hoped that she would stay a while longer.

"I've noticed." She said with a small laugh.

The next drawing was of his parents. "Esther and Mikael." Klaus said. She didn't blame him for not referring to them as mom and dad.

"I wish I had talent like this." Caroline said as she looked up at Klaus. She didn't realize how close they were until then. He turned his face to look into her eyes. Caroline's eyes dropped from his eyes down to his lips. When she brought her eyes back up to his she noticed the intense way he was looking at her.

Caroline closed the space between them and pressed her lips to his. Their lips moved perfectly together. Caroline was amazed at how gentle of a kisser Klaus was; she had never had such a romantic kiss before.

Klaus took his time kissing Caroline; making sure to savor every minute that their lips were joined. As much as he wanted to take her right on the couch and ravish her for hours; he continued to move slow with her.

Caroline got home and immediately hung up the painting that Klaus had given her. She decided to hang it over her bed; it looked perfect. As she looked at it she let out a small giggled and grabbed her cell phone. _'I guess I can cross off another item from my bucket list…I believe I had one on their about owning an original piece of artwork.' _She hit send then pulled off her clothes and stepped into a pair of baggy sweat pants and slid on a white tank top before crawling into bed.

Klaus smiled when he read the text from her. He was pleased that she counted his art as owning an original piece of artwork. He hit reply and typed his usual good night text to her. 'Sweet dreams, Love.' He hit send then laid down and relived the afternoon he had spent with Caroline.

Caroline decided to skip school the next day so she could get ready for the photo shoot. She headed to a small spa just outside town and got a bikini wax, her eyebrows waxed, and a pedicure. While the girl was doing her toes she decided to let Klaus know that she wasn't at school today so he wouldn't pick her up there. _'I decided to skip school today so I could get myself ready for the photo shoot so I can just meet you at your house. What time do we need to leave?'_ She hit send and continued to enjoy her pedicure.

After she was finished Caroline paid for the services and headed home. Once she was inside her phone buzzed with a new message. '_I will pick you up at 3_.' Caroline smiled after reading it, he was always such a gentleman and she loved that. She never had someone treat her so well before.

Caroline had just finished her make-up and hair when her doorbell rang. She glanced at her clock and noticed that it was exactly three o'clock so knew right away that it was Klaus. She grabbed her duffel bag from her room then went to answer the door.

"Hello, Love." He said as he took the duffel bag from her.

"Hi." She said.

They walked to his car and he of course opened the passenger door for her then shut it after she got inside. He was in the driver's side a second later and they headed to the studio. Caroline was a bit nervous to get into her underwear in front of a man she had never met but she was excited because she had always wanted to do these types of photos.

"So you know this guy well, he isn't some crazy rapist, right?" She asked with a small laugh.

Klaus looked away from the road for a moment and smiled at her. "Do you really think I would suggest this if I wasn't sure this person was safe?" He laughed. "Even if he was a rapist I am pretty sure…that you…being a vampire would be able to handle yourself."

"Well…not if he was a vampire too…or a hybrid…"

"I can assure you he isn't either." He paused. "Are you nervous? I can listen in during the shoot if you are."

Caroline smiled over at him. "Thanks." She said simply.

Klaus pulled into a small parking lot and the two of them got out of the car and headed inside. They walked to the front desk where a man was seated.

"Hello." He said as he stood up and took off his glasses. Klaus shook his hand and then the man held out his hand to me. "You must me Caroline." He said. Caroline shook his hand and gave him a warm smile. "I am Eric."

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Well, let me show you to the dressing room." Eric walked passed Klaus and Caroline. Klaus took a seat in the waiting area and Caroline followed Eric. Eric showed her to a large dressing room complete with a small fridge, a lighted mirror, and a complete line of hair products. "So, get dressed in your first outfit. There is a robe on the back of the door you can put on over it and then just walk straight down this hall and you will come to the studio area."

"Okay." Caroline said.

Eric gave her a small smile and then left her alone to change. Caroline decided to go with the matching bra and panty set first since it was probably the least revealing and she wanted to give herself a chance to get used to this. After changing she slipped on the red silk robe that was on the back of the door and walked down the hallway.

When she entered the small studio she quickly looked around and saw a giant canopy bed that had dark red fabric draping down acting like curtains. There was also a large couch, an oversized chair, and a few bar stools. Eric was over on the other side of the room messing around with his camera.

Eric looked up at Caroline and walked over to her with his camera. "So, I thought we would start off on the couch." He said. Caroline nodded and made her way over to the couch. She slid her robe off and tossed it out of the way before sitting down. "Okay now lie down and bend your back knee." Caroline did as she was told and Eric looked through the view finder of the camera. "Can you place your fingers on your thigh…?" Caroline did it. "Perfect." He said. "How about if you let your bra strap fall off your shoulder slightly. Great, now just relax your face…perfect that looks amazing." He said before he started to snap the pictures. "That's beautiful, Sweetheart. Did you want any without your bra on?" He paused. "We could do some with your body facing back and looking over your shoulder, we could do some with you holding your breasts…"

"Sure." Caroline said. She surprised herself with her answer but if she was going to go through with these pictures she was going to do them all the way.

"Alright. Go over to the chair." Caroline walked over to the chair. "Now, kneel down on the chair facing away from the camera." He walked over to her and handed her a hair elastic. "Put your hair up in a bun so it's off your back." Caroline kneeled down then tossed her hair up in a messy bun before reaching around to un hook her bra and tossing it to the floor. "Spread your legs a little further apart." Eric said. "That is perfect." He snapped a bunch more pictures. "Very sexy, great job." He paused. "If you want to turn and maybe drape one arm across your breasts and then bring the other hand to your mouth and stick a finger between your teeth."

Caroline had a blast during the photo shoot and became more comfortable with Eric as time went on. She changed into her baby doll and he took pictures of her on the beautiful dark blue rug that was probably the softest thing she had ever felt in her life. She came out of the dressing room a third time wearing her white corset and matching thong.

"Okay why don't you get into the bed." He said as he walked over with her. She got into the bed and then slipped her robe off and tossed it on the floor. Eric stared at her for a moment, thinking about how he wanted her to pose. "Alright lie down on your back with your head kind of dangling off the edge of the bed. I want you to bring your legs up in the air and cross them at your ankles." Eric walked closer to her and gently pulled at her hair so it was falling from her head instead of stuck between her back and the bed. "Oh that looks incredible." After a few more shots the photo shoot was over. "I will go load them on the computer while you get dressed and you can look at them and let me know which ones you want."

"Okay great…thanks." Caroline slipped on her robe and headed back to the dressing room.

Caroline quickly got dressed and headed back to look at her pictures on the computer. Eric was sitting at one of the computers so she placed her duffel bag on the floor and took a seat next to him.

"So…here are your photos. You can pick whatever you want. I owe Klaus big time so whatever you want is on me."

Caroline let out a small giggle. "Okay thanks."

"I made up a few collages so if you want something different let me know. Normally I would go into all the photo editing but honestly I don't see the need. You are young; you have an amazing body…so unless you want something specific I am not going to touch them." Caroline smiled and looked down embarrassed by the compliment. "So…Klaus." He paused. "Is he…your…boyfriend?"

"Oh…" Caroline paused; she really didn't know what to say. "Um…no…not really." She laughed a little. "We are friends."

Meanwhile in the waiting room Klaus chuckled at her answer. He would have loved for her to say yes but he was happy she didn't immediately respond with just a no.

Eric nodded noticing the awkwardness of her answer. "Well, here is the order form just write down the numbers you want and the size and then come out in the waiting area when you are done. And let me know if you want something that isn't there."

Eric left leaving Caroline alone to look through her pictures. After choosing what she wanted she walked out to the waiting room where Eric and Klaus were waiting for her. She handed Eric the paper. "They were all great pictures…it was difficult to choose." She said with a smile.

Eric smiled back. Klaus wasn't too pleased with the friendly interaction with the two of them. He never would have imagined how jealous he would have been of Eric seeing her in whatever she chose to wear for her boudoir photographs. "They will be here in about five days so I will call Klaus and let him know when you can pick them up."

Caroline nodded. "Thanks."

Eric and Klaus shook hands and then Klaus headed out to his car with Caroline. "Thanks." Caroline said as they drove in the direction of her house. "That was a lot of fun…I am glad I did it."

"I am happy that you enjoyed yourself." He said with a small grin.

_**Hope you enjoyed Chapter #20! Please send me a review and let me know what you thought!**_

_**Remember to check out the pictures to this story in my photo album! /**_

_***FYI The painting that I have in the photo album as the one Klaus gave Caroline is by an unknown artist***_


	21. Chapter 21

_**I am beyond thrilled with the positive reviews I have received for this story! Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! ;)**_

**CHAPTER 21**

"May I take you to dinner?" Klaus asked as he took his eyes off the road and glanced over at Caroline.

Caroline was about to answer with her usual oh you don't have to but knew that Klaus would tell her he wanted to and they would end up going anyway so she decided to cut out the middle conversation. "Yea, sure."

Klaus was a little surprised that she agreed so quickly but gave her a small smile and drove to a restaurant.

Klaus pulled into a vacant spot at a small Italian restaurant that Caroline had never been to before. They were still outside Mystic Falls and she didn't really leave Mystic Falls too often…even just to go to the neighboring towns. They were seated right away even without a reservation since it was the middle of the week and it was not busy at all.

"So what is the next item to be crossed off your list?" Klaus asked as they looked over the menu.

"I don't know." She said then paused. "I am surprised that you don't have anything planned." She said with a small laugh.

Klaus smirked and glanced up at her from behind his menu. "Who's to say I don't?"

They were quiet as they looked over the menu. The waitress came back and took their orders before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Thank you."

A look of confusion washed over Klaus' face. "For dinner?" He asked.

Caroline shook her head and took a small sip of her water. "No, for getting me to do all the things I have always wanted to do." She paused. "At this rate I will finish the list before my next birthday." She said with a small laugh.

"Well, then you will just have to start a new list and we will work on that one." He said immediately before taking a sip of his drink.

The waitress brought their food over and they ate in silence. Once they were through the waitress brought over the bill and Klaus handed her his credit card without looking at it. After Klaus signed the slip they headed to his car and he drove to Caroline's house.

"Did you hang up the painting?" Klaus asked after a few minutes.

"Of course." She paused. "The moment I got home." Klaus smiled. "I hung it above my bed. It looks great."

Klaus pulled up to Caroline's house and then walked her to her front door. "Do you have plans this weekend?" he asked.

Caroline thought that he looked nervous and that made her smile. She loved the moments when she saw his humanity come through so strong. "Um…no." She said as she shook her hair.

Klaus' dimples appeared on his face as he smiled at her response. "I thought we could maybe cross something else off your list?" He said as more of a question.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'll let you know." He said with a small smirk. He gently grabbed her hand with his own and brought it to his lips. "Good night." He said softly before placing a kiss on the top of her hand.

Klaus was in the middle of pulling away but Caroline reached her hand up placing it on the back of his neck stopping him. She pulled herself to him and pressed her lips to his. He responded immediately to the kiss that he had been waiting all day to share with her. Caroline pulled away after a few seconds; both of them instantly missed the feeling of the others lips on their own.

"Good night." She whispered before biting her bottom lip. Caroline stared at Klaus for a moment longer then turned to go inside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was Friday morning and she hadn't gotten so much as a text from Klaus since the day of her photo shoot. They were supposed to make plans for the weekend and she hoped that he didn't have to cancel. She pulled on her dark skinny jeans and a short sleeve off white top; she grabbed her things and headed out to her car.

The first half of the school day passed quickly which was a rare thing for a Friday. She was in math class when her phone buzzed with a new message. She instantly smiled when she saw Klaus' name pop up on her screen. _'Hello, sweetheart. I have two options for you this weekend. #8 or #15'_ I had no idea which activities went along with what numbers so I hit reply. _'I don't know my list by heart._' She hit send and a few seconds later her phone buzzed again. '_I know ;) Just pick a number._' Caroline smiled as she read the message. '_#8'_ She texted back to him.

It was the last class of the day and Caroline was anxious to get home and hopefully find out what she was going to be doing this weekend. A few minutes before the bell her phone buzzed. _'I will pick you up tomorrow morning at 6AM. Is that alright?' _Caroline was a little disappointed that she wasn't going to get to see him today but she hit reply. _'Sure that is fine.'_

Caroline made her way outside the school when she ran into Rebekah. "Hey." Rebekah called out as she made her way over to Caroline. "So does my brother have you occupied tonight?"

"No, I am seeing him tomorrow."

"Great. Do you want to come over and watch a movie? You can pick since I have don't really have a clue when it comes to picking something like that."

"Uh yea sure. What time?"

"Seven?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline nodded and walked the rest of the way to her car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline pulled on a pair of black yoga pants a white tank top and a pink zip up hoodie before heading to the Mikaelson mansion to hang out with Rebekah. She was a little surprised that Rebekah invited her over for such a normal human activity but she missed hanging out and just being normal so she was excited that it would just be a relaxing evening and of course the possibility of seeing Klaus was also something that made her smile.

I rang the door bell and patiently waited for someone to open the door. Rebekah appeared a few seconds later with a small smile. "Hey." Caroline said as she stepped inside the large mansion. "So I brought a few chick flicks." She said as she patted her large purse that rested on her shoulder.

'Perfect." Rebekah said. Caroline followed her upstairs and to her room. Rebekah must have noticed that Caroline seemed to be looking around because she let out a small laugh as she opened her door. "He isn't home. I didn't tell him you were coming over so I am sure he will be surprised when he gets home."

Rebekah and Caroline sat on her bed with their legs out in front of them and their backs resting against her headboard. Rebekah had a pretty decent size TV that popped out of a dark wood box at the end of her bed. She looked through the few movies Caroline brought and opened the box that contained 'Because I Said So.' And put it in her DVD player.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus walked up the driveway and was surprised to see Caroline's car. He pulled out his phone and checked to make sure she had not tried to get in touch with him even though he was sure his phone hadn't gone off all night. When he walked inside he listened carefully and heard Caroline up in Rebekah's room watching a movie.

Klaus poured himself a drink and then climbed the large staircase and headed straight for his bedroom. As much as he wanted to say hello to Caroline he didn't want to disturb their movie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nik's home." Rebekah said without taking her eyes off the screen. Caroline glanced over at her but then looked back at the television without saying anything.

The door to Rebekah's door opened and both girls shot their eyes over to it to see who it was. They both assumed it was Klaus but they were wrong.

"Sister, why did I not get an invite to your sleepover?" Kol said with a smirk as he jumped on the bed and sat in between the two of them but closer to Caroline. "Hello, Darling." He said as he looked at Caroline with a smile across his face.

"Go away Kol." Rebekah said. She pushed him but he didn't budge.

"Oh come on. Caroline wants me to stay." He paused and looked back over at Caroline. "Don't you, Caroline?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders and continued to keep her eyes on the screen. "I don't care, as long as you let us watch the movie."

Kol looked back at Rebekah with a huge smile on his face. "See." He said.

"Ugh Caroline you are far too nice to my brothers." She said rolling her eyes slightly.

"Shhhh, Beka! We are trying to watch the movie." Kol said in a serious tone then leaned over to Caroline. "You know we can go watch this in my room if you'd rather." He said quietly. "No one would disturb us in there."

"No." Caroline said immediately. "I don't think so."

Rebekah laughed at Caroline's quick rejection of Kol and Kol whipped his head around to glare at her. "Something funny sister?" He asked.

"Yea like how you think Nik wouldn't snap you in two if you brought Caroline anywhere near your room." She said before letting out another small laugh.

The three of them continued to watch the movie until it was over. Rebekah grabbed the stack of movies Caroline brought with her and looked through them before choosing the next one; The Ugly Truth.

"You can go say 'Hi' to Nik if you want before I start the movie." Rebekah said as she loaded the DVD into the player.

"It's fine." Caroline said. "I will go say bye before I leave."

"Kol are you really going to sit here and watch this with us?" Rebekah asked.

"Definitely. That Katherine Heigl is hot." He said with a smile. Rebekah rolled her eyes again and hit the play button.

After a few minutes Caroline's phone beeped with a new text message. Not thinking much of it she dug around in her purse and pulled out her phone. _'I am a little disappointed you didn't want to come say hello to me, Sweetheart.'_ Caroline smiled at how adorable it was that Klaus was texting her from down the hall.

"Ugh please don't tell me that is my brother!" Rebekah said. "Pathetic." She said under her breath.

"It's not pathetic." Caroline said instantly. She hit reply on her phone. _'It isn't polite to listen in on conversations._' She hit send and placed her phone on the side of her leg.

"Well, he will be thrilled to know that your face lit up the moment you read the message." Rebekah said with a giggle. Caroline looked over at Rebekah and widened her eyes; scolding her silently for saying that.

The movie ended. "Well, ladies I must be getting to the pub and see what lucky lady gets the privilege of coming home with me tonight." He paused and looked at Caroline. "That is unless you would like to join me for a drink."

"Yea, sure I will meet you there." Caroline said sarcastically.

"Just leave Kol." Rebekah said as she pushed him.

Kol finally left Rebekah's room closing the door behind him. "I guess I should go too, Klaus is picking me up early tomorrow morning."

"Just sleep here then." Rebekah said. "Then we can watch another movie without my annoying brother." Caroline was about to say no but Rebekah jumped in. "Come on, you have no idea what a relief it is to finally have another woman to hang around."

Caroline laughed. "Alright." She paused. "I am just going to go say hi to him first because the chances of me falling asleep during the next movie are pretty high."

"Fine, but you better not ditch me for him." She said with a small smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline lightly knocked on Klaus' door and he opened it less the three seconds later. "So, you finally decide to come say hello to me." He said with a smirk as he leaned against the door.

"No, I was actually looking for Kol's room." She said with a smirk.

Klaus new she was joking but just didn't like the sound of those words coming from her beautiful lips. He didn't like the fact that Kol was in Rebekah's room with them earlier and his grip on the door tightened as he thought of the two of them sitting on the bed next to each other.

"Well, anyway since I am here I guess I should tell you I am going to stay over so me and Rebeakah can watch another movie so you don't have to pick me up, but I will probably have to head home so I can shower and change."

"Shower here." He said. "We will stop on the way to get you something to wear." He softly pressed his lips to hers. It was the first time he initiated a kiss between the two of them and it caught Caroline a bit off guard. "Good night, Sweetheart." He whispered.

Klaus disappeared behind his door leaving Caroline standing there for a moment. His lips were so incredibly soft she didn't know how it was possible. She finally brought herself back to reality and walked back to Rebekah's room.

_**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I really like writing Caroline hanging out with the Original family! I really wish we could get some of that on the show…or a show of just the Originals and Caroline…I am good with that option too! Please remember to review!**_

_**If you want to see what Klaus and Caroline will be up to in the morning check out #8 on her bucket list in the photo album for this story! **__** /**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you for all the awesome reviews! I am glad so many of you enjoyed the whole Caroline hanging out with the Originals. I have another scene coming up of her hanging with the Originals in an upcoming chapter so I am sure you will love that one as well!**

**CHAPTER 22**

Caroline set the alarm on her phone for five-thirty so she would have enough time to shower before Klaus was ready to leave. She snuck out of Rebekah's room as quietly as she cold and headed to the bathroom down the hall.

After her shower she quickly dried herself off and put her clothes back on. She reached in her purse and pulled out her small hair brush and ran it through her hair then pulled out her spare eyeliner and applied a little bit. She walked down the hall and stopped when she reached the door to Klaus' room. She knocked then waited for a response.

"Come in." He called out.

Caroline slowly opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her. 'Hey." She said as she looked over at him. Klaus was standing in front of his dresser wearing a pair of black jeans. He was shirtless and his hair was a little damp; obviously he had just gotten out of the shower. Her eyes scanned over his chest; admiring his defined abs.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." He said as he pulled a shirt from his dresser draw.

"So what are we doing today that we had to get up so early?" Caroline asked; her breath caught in the back of her throat a little as she spoke. She took a seat in one of his chairs and waited for him to finish getting ready.

Klaus chuckled and walked over to her. "You can sleep on the way, Love."

"On the way to…"

Klaus smirked. "Nice try."

They got into the car and they were on their way to New York City; unknown to Caroline. Caroline was asleep in a matter of minutes. Klaus couldn't help but admire her as she slept. He was glad that she was comfortable enough around him to fall asleep.

They were about an hour outside the city when Klaus decided to stop at a mall so Caroline could get something to change into. He didn't think she wanted to walk around New York City in what she was wearing; even though he thought she looked beautiful.

"Sweetheart." He said quietly. Caroline didn't budge. Klaus smiled and gently placed his hand on her arm. "Caroline." He said as he gently shook her.

Caroline's eyes fluttered open slowly and immediately looked out the window then back at me. "Going to the mall wasn't on my list." She said as she closed her eyes.

Klaus chuckled softly. "I thought you wanted to get something to change into."

Caroline slowly opened her eyes again and sat up straighter as she stretched out her back. "OoooooKkkkkk." She said with a small smile. "Let's go."

They headed inside the mall and Klaus glanced to his side to look at her. "I should tell you…this is an overnight trip."

Caroline stopped walking and turned to look at him. "What?" She waited for him to elaborate but since he remained quiet she continued. "How could you not tell me that before?"

"I didn't want you to change your mind about the trip, Love." He said with a small smile. He paused. "It is just for one night and I promise I booked a nice hotel it isn't some run down place in a bad part of the city." Caroline sighed; she really didn't think that it was a good idea to go on an overnight trip with him. "I can cancel the plans and we can head home tonight if you wish." He said as he watched her battle her inner thoughts.

Caroline saw how his face fell slightly as he talked about heading home early. "No…don't cancel anything." She said. "It's fine…I just wish you would have told me earlier."

Klaus gave her a small smile and handed her a credit card. "I will meet you back here in an hour. Is that enough time?"

"Yes…but I have money." I said handing him back the card. Klaus smiled again and walked away to pick out a few things for himself.

Caroline sighed and watched Klaus walk away. After a few minutes she headed off to find a store. She walked by Victoria's Secret and they were having a sale on their Pink brand sweatpants. Since she was a huge fan of them she decided to grab a pair to use as pajamas that night. She picked out a pair of purple pants that had the word Pink written down the left leg in white. She grabbed a pink tank top and noticed they had a clearance bin of bras and panties so she looked through for a few seconds and actually found a cute matching set in pink in her size. She headed to the checkout to pay for the items then left to find a store to find something to change into for the rest of the day.

Caroline ended up choosing a blue lace dress. She had no idea what Klaus had planned and the one thing she hated about surprises was the possibility of being very underdressed. She picked out a pair of black ankle boots and a white jean jacket then quickly made her way to the checkout counter.

"All ready, Sweetheart?" Klaus asked as I walked over with my bags in hand.

"I think so." She said with a smile

They both headed to the car and Klaus placed all the bags in the trunk then they were off to their destination. After a while Caroline began to see signs for New York. She kept glancing at Klaus and he would smile and look at her from the corner of his eye.

"Something the matter?" Klaus asked after a few minutes of their back and forth looking at each other.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?"

"The hotel so you can change, Love." He answered simply.

"That is not what I meant." I said as I shook my head and let out a small laugh.

"I am sure you have a good idea as to where we are headed now." He said.

Caroline smiled. "New York City? Are we really going to New York?" She asked; excitement in her voice. She looked out the window and wondered how long it would be until she would be able to see all of the tall buildings. "I have been wanting to go to New York for ages." She whispered; talking more to herself than to Klaus.

Klaus pulled up to the hotel they were going to be staying at; The Trump Hotel. A valet came to the car window and gave Klaus a ticket. Klaus stepped out of the car and got the bags from the trunk. After checking in they made their way upstairs to the room.

"It's beautiful." Caroline said as they walked inside. "Oh my god, look at the amazing view." She said as she ran over to the large window. She felt Klaus behind her as she stood looking out over the city. He was as close as he could get without touching her. "I feel as if I am always thanking you." She said quietly.

Before she continued Klaus spoke. "And I have told you not to. I am enjoying every second we spend together." He paused. "I am just thankful you decided to give me a chance and be friends." He dropped his head and looked at the carpet below them. "You should get changed. I thought we would do the Empire State Building tonight, the city will look beautiful from the top."

Caroline turned to look at him with a confused face. "Don't they stop the elevators at a certain time?"

Klaus smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "It will be a bit more private as well." He paused and waited for her to respond but she said nothing. "I thought we could walk around the city for a bit."

Caroline grabbed her bags and went into the large bathroom. She quickly changed out of her yoga pants and tank top and pulled on her dress. She fixed her hair and slipped on her boots before heading back to the main room.

"You look beautiful." Klaus said as she walked out of the bathroom.

Caroline smiled as her eyes dropped to the floor. "Thanks." She said quietly.

Klaus stood up from the chair he had sat in while Caroline was getting dressed. "Ready?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They went shopping in Time Square and on Fifth Avenue. Of course Klaus insisted on buying her a bunch of things that she didn't need including a beautiful pair of earrings from Tiffany & Co.

"Would you like to have dinner before we head to the Empire State Building?" He asked.

Caroline nodded. "Sure." She paused. "Let me treat. You have paid for me all day."

Klaus laughed. "I invited you to come. I am not going to allow you to pay for me." He said.

Klaus got a cab and they headed to 'Southern Hospitality'. "Oh my god." Caroline said as they got out of the cab.

"Is everything alright." He asked; his voice was full of concern.

"This is the restaurant that Justin Timberlake owns!" She said with a small smile.

"Who?" Klaus asked a little confused.

Caroline laughed. "Never mind." She paused. "I have been wanting to come here."

They both enjoyed their food very much. Caroline had the Pulled Chicken Platter and Klaus had the Beale Street BBQ Chicken.

"We should order some dessert to have back at the hotel later." Caroline said as she reached for the menu. "We could split something since they always give huge pieces. What do you feel like?"

"You pick."

"Do you like Red Velvet cake?" She asked Klaus nodded and Caroline gave him a small smile.

The waitress came to clear the plates. "Can I get you some dessert?"

"Can we get a slice of the Mason Dixon Red Velvet Cake to go?" She asked.

"Sure. I will bring it right out." The waitress said.

The waitress brought out a small bag with the cake inside. Klaus paid the bill and we headed outside to catch a cab.

Klaus had the cab stop a few yards from the Empire State Building. Against Caroline's will Klaus insisted on holding all the bags from their earlier shopping. They reached the door and Klaus waited until a security guard came and opened the door for them. He walked them over to the elevator and punched in a code without saying a word to either of them. Once they were on the elevator the security guard walked back to his small desk in the entrance hallway.

"So, I am kind of scared of heights." Caroline said with a small laugh as they were on their way up to the top. Klaus laughed. "Don't laugh." She said. "It's just one of those human things that I can't get past."

They reached the top ad Caroline slowly exited the elevator, Klaus was right behind her. They were both quiet for a few minutes. "Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Klaus said quietly.

Caroline let out a small laugh. "Yea." She whispered. She could fell Klaus right behind her again. If she moved even a centimeter backwards they would be touching. She bit her bottom lip as she looked out at the beautiful city below the, and thought about the amazing day they had.

Caroline turned around and stared at Klaus. After a second he looked at her with a bit of confusion on his face. Before he could say anything her lips were on his. She reached up and placed her hand on the back of his neck; pulling herself closer to him. Klaus placed one hand on her lower back and the other gently on the side of her neck; letting her hair fall over the back of his hand. Caroline felt a shiver run through her body as his fingers touched the skin on her neck. Caroline ran her tongue along Klaus' bottom lip and he immediately allowed her into his mouth.

After a while Caroline pulled away. Both their lips were red and swollen. She smiled as she looked into his eyes then turned back around to admire the scenery. After she turned around Klaus smiled; he was truly pleased with how their relationship was progressing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They got back to the hotel and Caroline grabbed the bag with her pajamas in it and went to the bathroom to change while Klaus changed in the main room. When she came out Klaus was sitting in one of the chairs. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a white v-neck t-shirt. Caroline was sure that he didn't usually sleep with a shirt on but she smiled at the fact that he was such a gentleman around her. He had so much respect for her and that was not something she could say about any of her other boyfriends; even Matt didn't waste any time taking their relationship to the bedroom.

"Do you want to have some of the cake?" Caroline asked as she climbed into bed.

Klaus grabbed the small bag and walked over to the bed. "Just eat however much you want and I will eat the rest." He handed her the bag and walked back to the chair he was sitting on.

Caroline laughed. "Come sit and eat with me." She said as she opened the bag and pulled out the cake box and plastic forks.

Klaus let out a small chuckle. "I'm fine here, Sweetheart."

"Oh." She said as she dug her fork into the cake and took a bite. "Sick of me already?" She asked with a small smile.

"Never." He said immediately.

"Alright then." She said before taking another bite. "So why don't you want to sit next to me?"

"I never said I didn't."

Caroline laid down on her stomach facing the foot of the bed. She pulled the cake box and set it down in front of her. "It's delicious." She said trying to entice him.

Klaus laughed. He stood up from the chair and took a seat at the edge of the bed. He grabbed the other fork and dug into the cake. "Very good." He said

"So, did you want me to sleep on the floor tonight?"

"Why would you ask that?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "You are not planning on sleeping on the floor are you?"

"The chair is comfortable enough." He said not looking up at her.

Caroline put her fork down and looked over at him. "This is a king size bed. You are not sleeping on the floor or the chair." Caroline said.

"Its fine, Sweetheart."

"No, it's not fine." She paused. "I am not okay with it." She gave him a small smile. "I promise I don't have night terrors where I will kick or punch you or anything." She said with a small laugh. "And I am not a blanket hog."

"Good to know." Klaus said with a smile.

They finished the rest of the cake in silence. Klaus got up and disposed of the box and plastic forks while Caroline crawled under the blankets. Klaus walked back over to the bed and sat on top of the blankets with his legs out in front of him leaning against the headboard.

"Do you want to watch some T.V.?" Caroline asked. She sat up and scooted a bit closer to him. "Or we could talk…" She suggested.

"What would you like to talk about?" He asked. He thought like she seemed to have something on her mind and he was curious.

"Did you have fun today?" She asked

"I did." He said with a smile. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Caroline nodded. "Very much." She paused. "So, we have kissed a few times now…" She said as she trailed off.

"Yes." Klaus couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. They were both quiet for a few minutes until Klaus finally broke the silence. "Is there something you wanted to add to that statement?"

Caroline sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Shouldn't we talk about it?" She asked as she played with the elastic on the bottom of her Victoria's Secret sweats.

Klaus let out a small laugh. "Well, if you would like to talk about kissing me, I would love to listen."

Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes as she looked at him. "I'm serious." She paused. "We can't just keep kissing each other."

"I beg to differ." He said. Caroline let her body fall to the bed so she was not lying down. She let out a small aggravated sound and Klaus scooted closer to her. He turned on his side and rested his head on his hand. "Don't be aggravated, Love." He paused. "I enjoy kissing you." He whispered.

She turned her head so she could see him and stared into the beautiful blue eyes that hovered above her. Klaus slowly lowered his head until his lips were inches from hers. He placed a few feather-light kisses on her lips then smiled and moved his head back to his propped up hand.

"You know I am fond of you." He said quietly. "So, if there is anything you want to add…I am listening."

Caroline let out a small sigh and bit her bottom lip. "I enjoy spending time with you very much, and I think our friendship has worked out very well." She said. "I do have feelings for you as more than a friend so if you are up for it…" She said with a small smile as she pushed herself closer to Klaus so they were now practically flush against each other. She ran her fingers down his chest; feeling the muscle through his thin tee shirt. "…maybe we could…" She brought her lips closer to his so he could feel them move against his as she spoke. "…try being more than friends."

Even though their bodies were covered with clothes; Klaus very much enjoyed the feeling of her body pressed against his. He let his eyes close and concentrated on the feeling of her soft lips grazing his as she spoke. He wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand on her back before grabbing her lips with his own.

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to review!**

**There are lots of new pictures up; Caroline's outfit, the hotel room, the earrings Klaus bought her…So be sure to check out the photo album for this story! **** /**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Glad everyone was happy with the ending of the last chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts for this story so far; it makes me so happy to know that people are enjoying my stories! ;)**_

**CHAPTER 23**

Caroline felt the warm light of the sun on her face and slowly opened her eyes. Her head was on Klaus' chest, her arm was draped across his stomach and her ankle was crossed over his. She smiled as she thought about their kiss…well technically kisses…last night. Klaus was on his back one arm at his side and the other resting along her back; his hand gently cradling her head. She slowly moved herself up so she could see his face; careful not to wake him. A small smile crossed her face as she stared at him for a moment. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." He said softly against her lips.

Caroline pulled away slightly and looked down at his still closed eyes. "How long have you been awake?" She asked as she laid her head back down on his chest.

Klaus moved his head a bit but kept his eyes closed. A small smile crossed his face as he moved his fingers through her hair. "Not long." He paused. "Did you sleep well?"

Caroline moved her head to the pillow so she could see him; even though he had still not opened his eyes. "Yes." She answered quietly.

A few seconds went by and Klaus finally opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Caroline's face and knew that seeing her face first thing in the morning was something he could get used to very quickly. "You're beautiful." He whispered.

She let out a small giggle and buried her face into the pillow. "I definitely don't look beautiful in the morning."

Klaus chuckled. He looked over on her side of the bed and noticed the heap of blankets that she had collected over the course of the night. "So much for you not hogging the blankets, Love." He said.

Caroline grabbed the blankets and tossed them over both of their heads as she scooted closer to Klaus. "So, do you regret not sleeping in the chair last night?"

Klaus smirked and turned on his side. "No." He said before quickly glancing down at her body and noticing how close it was to his own. He swiftly brought his eyes back up to hers. "Getting to hold you in my arms all night was absolutely amazing." He paused. "Not to mention the incredible kisses we shared beforehand."

"Good to know you enjoyed yourself." She said with a slight nod.

Klaus brought his hand that rested along his side and placed it on her cheek before letting his thumb move across her skin. "That is an understatement, Darling."

She smiled and slightly leaned in to his touch; enjoying the feeling of the feather-light touches. "We should stay another night." She whispered.

"Whatever you want." He was mesmerized by her blue eyes. He never dreamed they would get to this point so soon; he always assumed he would have to wait several decades for her to be ready to be with him. "Did you want to get up?" Klaus asked after a few minutes as he let his hand slide off her cheek.

Caroline pulled the blankets off their heads and cuddled back into Klaus' chest; letting the blankets fall somewhere around her shoulders and Klaus' stomach. "Not really." She said quietly.

Klaus smiled and let his fingers get lost in her soft blonde curls. He ached to touch more of her body but didn't want to push or rush anything with her. After a few minutes of silence they both drifted back to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were both pulled from their sleep sometime later by knocking at the door. Caroline pulled away from Klaus and he got up to answer it. Before he made it to the door thought it was pushed open and the maid walked in.

"Oh, I am sorry." She said before quickly leaving.

Caroline stretched then pulled herself back into a ball. "I guess we should take that as a queue to get up." She said with a small laugh.

"We don't have to." Klaus said hoping that she would want to stay in bed a bit longer and cuddle in his arms. "I can order us some breakfast." He said as he sat back down on the bed.

"Mmmmm. Breakfast sound good." She said keeping her eyes closed. Klaus laughed and grabbed the phone from the nightstand.

Klaus ordered the breakfast and about twenty minutes later someone from the wait staff brought it up to them. Klaus stuck the 'Do Not Disturb" sign on the door then walked back over to the bed with the food.

Caroline and Klaus spent the rest of the day in the hotel room eating breakfast, cuddling, sharing a few kisses, eating lunch and watching a couple movies. The sun was setting and the day was coming to an end.

"I think I am going to go take a shower." Caroline said as she sat up and pushed the blankets off of her.

"Wear the dress you bought yesterday afternoon." Klaus said. "I think it is time I take you on a proper date."

Caroline grabbed the bag that her dress was in and walked to the bathroom. "I will be out in a little while." She said before disappearing around the corner. While Caroline was occupied with her shower and getting herself ready Klaus snuck out of the hotel room to make plans for the evening.

He went to the concierge desk and made dinner reservations at The River Café and with a bit of persuasion was able to make reservations at Ella Lounge; they normally only took them for large groups. Klaus left the hotel and went to pick up a few necessities for the evening.

Caroline turned on the hot water and after stripping off her clothes she got in. She let herself take a longer shower than she had planned but the hot water had felt so good against her skin. Once she got out she dried off and wrapped the towel around her body. She plugged in the hair dryer and dried her hair and then applied the little makeup that she had in her purse.

She really loved her dress. When she picked it out yesterday she almost didn't get it; using the I don't have anywhere to really wear it excuse but of course Klaus insisted. It was a black one shoulder dress that hit her at the thigh and there was a sparkly embellishment at the waist on one side. She fixed her hair then applied one extra coat of lip gloss before stepping out into the room. She looked around but didn't see Klaus or a note. She grabbed the small Tiffany & Co. bag and put on the beautiful earring that Klaus insisted on buying her. She sat on the bed and grabbed her cell phone and was about to call Klaus when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Caroline glanced through the peephole and saw Klaus standing there. She smiled and immediately opened the door for him. He looked absolutely gorgeous; he was wearing a dark grey suit and a black shirt. "Good evening Ms. Forbes." He said with a small smile as he handed me the most beautiful bouquet of blue roses I had even seen. I stepped aside so he could come inside then closed the door behind him. "You look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile. "And you look quite handsome yourself." Klaus dropped his eyes to the floor and smiled; showing off the dimples that Caroline loved. Caroline filled one of the glasses in the hotel with water and stuck the roses inside. "The color is so pretty, not something you typically see." She said as she turned to look at Klaus.

"It fits with the meaning I guess."

Caroline gave him a small smile and walked closer. "Oh?" She said. "What do they mean?" She asked truly curious if he had picked this specific color for a reason.

"The blue rose symbolizes mystery or attaining the impossible."

Caroline gave him a small smile and dropped her eyes to the floor for a moment. They headed downstairs to grab a cab and head to the restaurant.

Caroline loved the restaurant; it was the most beautiful place she could even imagine eating. Klaus of course arranged for a table right in front of the windows so they had the perfect view of the city lights.

"May I start you with a bottle of wine?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, we will have the Chateau Latour a Pomerol." Klaus said.

"I will bring that right out for you." The waiter said as he quickly disappeared.

Caroline had no idea what kind of wine Klaus had ordered but she was sure it was insanely expensive. She let her eyes graze over the menu and saw that the three course meal; which was basically the only option was one hundred dollars. She moved her eyes to look at Klaus but he was looking at the menu. She didn't want to make a big deal about the price because she knew he liked to enjoy fancy things but she didn't want him to think that he needed to take her to places like this.

"Is something wrong, Sweetheart?" he said as he looked up from his menu.

Caroline let out a small sigh. "I just feel like you have spent a lot of money on me these past couple days.

"You deserve the best." He said with a small smile as he went back to looking over the menu.

"Well, just so you know…" She said as she went back to looking at the menu. "I wouldn't change my mind about…dating…you know if you wanted to just grab some hot dogs from a guy on the street." She couldn't help letting out a small laugh as she said it. She saw Klaus smile; she really didn't want him to think…or anyone to think she was with him for his money and the things he bought her.

For the appetizer or the first course Klaus had the Sautéed Hudson Valley Foie Gras and Caroline had the Wild Rock Lobster. For the maid course of the second course they both had the Prime New York Strip Steak. And for the third course; dessert Caroline had the Chocolate Marquise Brooklyn Bridge and Klaus had the Coffee Caramel Parfait.

"Everything was absolutely delicious." Caroline said with a smile. "Thank you."

"It was. Glad that you enjoyed it also." Klaus said.

Klaus stuck out his elbow and Caroline hooked her arm through. He led her outside in front of the restaurant and he quickly hailed a cab.

"So where are we off to know?" Caroline said as she scooted a bit closer to Klaus.

It still amazed Klaus how comfortable she was with him. "Ella Lounge. It is actually inspired by the twenties and thirties."

"Sounds fun." She said with a small smile.

They arrived at the club and Klaus gave his name at the small hostess counter. The women showed them to a nicely secluded booth that was below a very grand chandelier. She placed two menus in front of them and walked away.

"Their specialty cocktails look really good." Caroline said as she looked over the menu.

"Try a few of them." Klaus said.

"I think the goal of the night should to not have to be carried out of here." She said half laughing; even after becoming a vampire she was not able to hold her alcohol very well.

The waitress came over to the table and smiled at both of us. "What can I get you?" She asked.

Klaus looked over at Caroline for her to order first. "I am going to have a Daisy Kenyon." She said.

"Excellent choice." The waitress said.

"I will have a James Cagney." Klaus said.

The waitress walked towards the bar and returned with our drinks a few minutes later.

"May I ask you something?" Klaus asked after a few minutes.

"Sure." Caroline said taking another sip of her cocktail.

"The premonition from Bonnie…you only told me the first part of it." Klaus said. "Is there a chance you will tell me the rest."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders a bit and gulped down a large sip of her drink. "It's not really important."

Klaus smiled and kept his eyes on her. "I doubt that, Sweetheart." He let out a small chuckle. "If you don't want to tell me yet…"

Caroline cut him off. "No." She said placing her drink on the small square napkin. "I'll tell you." Caroline let out a sigh; she glanced up at Klaus then looked back down at her drink. "She said I am his fatal weakness and he is my greatest guilt. But despite everything else, we are each other's redemption." Caroline finally brought her eyes back up to Klaus'. He was staring at her with his usual intense gaze and Caroline couldn't help but give him a small smile. "So…" Caroline said breaking the short silence that had fallen between them. "Is there anything that you want to accomplish…you know like a bucket list?" She asked.

He dropped his eyes down to the table and smiled. "Besides making sure you complete your list?" He asked.

"I'm serious." She smiled and shook her head.

"So am I." He paused. "But…there is one thing, I suppose." He said before taking the last sip of his drink.

"Well…" She said urging him to continue.

"As I recall you made me wait quite a while before giving me your list."

"Fine." Caroline said with a small laugh. "But…don't think I won't ask you everyday what it is." Caroline was very curious what it was that wanted to do and why he hasn't done it yet.

They each had another drink before leaving the lounge and heading back to the hotel. "This was the perfect first date." Caroline said as they walked out of the elevator and towards their room. "Thank you." She said as they walked in to the hotel room. "I guess I will go change." Caroline said as she headed to grab her pajamas.

Klaus gently grabbed her arm; stopping her. She turned around to look at him and he took a couple steps forward to close the distance between them. He placed his hand on her cheek and then slowly leaned in to capture her lips with his own. Caroline of course responded immediately to the kiss.

'Thank you for letting me take you out." Klaus said quietly with a smile.

"So, are you going to tell me the one thing on your list now?" She asked with a sweet smile.

Klaus let out a small laugh and glanced down at the floor for a second before looking back at her. "No." He whispered as he shook his head.

Caroline let out a small sigh and rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. She grabbed her Victoria's Secret sweats and headed into the bathroom to change.

She stripped out of her clothes and slipped on her sweats and tank top. She turned on the water and tossed her hair up in a messy bun as she waited for the water to get warmer. She had an amazing night with Klaus; she loved how he was with her. She washed her face then made her way into the room.

Klaus was lying on the bed already; his back against the headboard and his legs stretched out in front of him. He had on his sweatpants but tonight he had opted for no shirt. Caroline smiled not only at the sight of him shirtless but the fact that he must have felt a bit more comfortable around her now. She found him incredibly attractive and wasn't sure how she was going to sleep in the bed with him without running her hands all over his bare chest.

Caroline bit her bottom lip and went to place her dress back in the bag. She climbed into bed and Klaus turned his head and smiled at her. He had never been happy…not truly, and it was an amazing feeling. He felt as if everything he wanted with Caroline was finally within reach and he swore to himself that he wouldn't let anything ruin it.

"What?" Caroline asked with a small giggle. T

The sound of her voice and her laugh broke Klaus from his thoughts. "Sorry, Love." He said. "I didn't mean to stare."

"Is everything alright?" She asked. "I mean…you had fun tonight, right?"

Klaus let out a low chuckle which Caroline found unbelievably sexy. He scooted a bit closer to her. "Yes." He paused. "I am only disappointed that we have to leave in the morning."

Caroline closed the rest of the distance between them buy scooting closer. She propped her elbow up on the pillow and rested her head in her hand. Caroline noticed that he did not remove his necklaces; and she of course couldn't help how sexy they looked lying on his bare chest. She reached her hand out and began to fiddle around with his necklaces.

Her fingertips grazed his bare skin a few times which caused Klaus' body to burn with desire for her. After a few moments he gently took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss on top. He turned to lie on his back and pulled her into him. Caroline cuddled up against Klaus and rested her head on his chest. "Good night." She said softly.

"Sweet dreams, Love." He said before gently kissing the top of her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About an hour later Klaus felt Caroline shifting around and immediately woke up. "What's wrong, Sweetheart?" He asked sleepily.

"Sorry." She said as she clenched her teeth. She didn't mean for her sudden insomnia to disturb his sleep, especially since he had to drive quite a bit on their trip home. "Go back to sleep."

A few minutes later Klaus could tell that Caroline was still awake even though she hadn't moved since he first woke up. "Are you having trouble sleeping?" He whispered.

Caroline tilted her head up to look at Klaus. "I told you to go to sleep." She said softly with a smile.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." He said as he lightly rubbed her arm. "Why can't you sleep? Are you worried about something?" He asked.

Caroline let out a small laugh. "No I am not actually worried about anything. And that is unusual." She paused and sighed. "I don't know why I can't sleep." She paused again. "Will you tell me a story?"

"I could give you a dream." He suggested.

Caroline cuddled back into Klaus. "Alright." She whispered.

"What would you like to dream about, Love?" He asked quietly as he pulled her in closer to him.

Caroline thought for a moment before answering. "Show me the place from the painting you gave me." She took a small breath in and smiled at his scent.

Klaus brought his hand up and rested it on the back of her head. He took a small breath in and then let it out slowly as he closed his eyes.

Caroline felt the cool ocean breeze on her face, and could smell the salt from the sea as the wind blew across the ocean and in their direction. She looked down and saw that she had on a pretty blue sundress and white flip flops. She moved her eyes back to the ocean view and saw a few sailboats on the water…it was so beautiful it took a moment to realize that it was real. She looked over to her left and saw Klaus looking over at her. "It's beautiful." She said softly. Caroline stood up and walked over to Klaus. She sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. She placed a small soft kiss on his neck. "Thank you." She whispered against his skin.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to review**_

_**I added a bunch of pictures to the photo album so be sure to check it out…**_

_** / **_

_****Just be sure to replace a .**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter!**

**Sorry about the long wait. I found the Twilight fanfiction online that 50 Shades of Grey is from and I just couldn't stop reading it!**

**CHAPTER 24**

Klaus and Caroline woke up later then they had planned to begin their long journey back to Mystic Falls. After getting dressed and gathering their things they headed downstairs and of course Klaus treated her to a large late breakfast at the hotel restaurant.

"Thank you for the dream last night." Caroline said with a small smile.

"Of course, Love." Klaus paused. "I hope you enjoyed yourself."

Caroline nods as she gulps down her juice. "Very much; I think New York City is one of my favorite places." She paused and cut into her pancakes. "Not that I have been too many places to compare it too." She added with a small smile.

"Pick somewhere; we will go next weekend." He responded immediately as he watched her.

She let out a small sigh. "I told you, you don't have to go and spend large amounts of money on me every time we see each other." She paused. "I am perfectly happy sitting around town." She said with a small smile.

"You deserve more than that." He said before taking a large sip of his coffee. "Eric sent me a message." He said. "Your pictures are ready. I will take you tomorrow afternoon if you'd like."

A small laugh came from Caroline's mouth before she took another sip of her orange juice. "I don't mind picking them up myself." She paused. "It's really not a problem."

"I will pick you up after school." He said ignoring her comment to go alone. Caroline knew that he had heard Eric asking if she had a boyfriend and he probably didn't want to let her go alone; he was definitely the jealous type. "Then perhaps you will allow me to take out?"

She smiles and looks down at her plate. "As long as it isn't fancy." She picked up a piece of bacon and brought her eyes back up to him as she took a bite.

Klaus smiled showing her his sexy dimples then resumed eating his omelet.

"All set?" Klaus asked as they stood from the table.

"I think so." Caroline said with a small sigh. She wasn't really looking forward to their long drive back to Mystic Falls; especially seeing as she had school in the morning.

They stopped for a late lunch or rather dinner then got right back on the road; Caroline had fallen asleep somewhere along the way.

"Sweetheart." Klaus said softly. Klaus smiles at her sleeping form; she looks so peaceful. He steps out of the car and walks around to open her door. She is still asleep so he gently places his hand on her arm and nudges her. "Caroline, Love." She begins to stir this time and mumbles something. "Sweetheart, come on. You're home."

She finally wakes and Klaus helps her out of the car. He walks her up her porch stairs and waits for her to fish out her key from her pocket. "Oh crap!" She said. "My car…it's at your house." She cursed silently as she realized she would have to go pick it up.

"It will be here tomorrow in time for you to go to school." Klaus assured her.

Caroline looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Thank you for taking me to New York." She paused. "It really wasn't necessary…but I had a fantastic time."

"Thank _you_." He said with a warm smile. "I enjoyed your company very much these past few days."

Caroline took a step towards him and planted her lips on his dragging him in for a passionate kiss. "Do you want to come in for a little while?" She breaths as they break the kiss.

"Thank you." He paused. "But you are tired. You should get some rest."

Caroline's face fell slightly as his answer and Klaus immediately noticed. He placed his finger under her chin and brought her lips to his. "I will see you tomorrow, Sweetheart." He paused and let a small smile cross his face. "I don't want you to get sick of me."

Caroline stepped in her house and Klaus made his way back to his car and drove home. Caroline let out a small sigh and closed the front door before heading to her bedroom. Since they woke up late she didn't have a chance to shower so she went to the bathroom, turned on the hot water and stripped out of her clothes.

After her shower she pulled Klaus' tee shirt that she still had and probably would never return. She grabbed her cell phone and plugged it in beside her bed. She opened a new text message and stared at the blank screen for a few seconds before letting her fingers dance across keys. '_I won't get sick of you._' She hits send and cuddles under her blankets.

Klaus walked out of his bathroom with a fluffy white towel wrapped around his hips. He heard his phone go off and walked over to the small desk in his bedroom to grab it. A smile crossed his face the moment he saw it was from her; it wouldn't have mattered what it said. He hit reply instantly and began to type. '_Good to know. You do need your sleep though, so I hope you are in bed.'_ He hit send; he enjoyed the idea of her in bed texting him with that beautiful smile on her face.

Caroline giggled as she read the message. She really did enjoy spending time with him; he was interesting and he actually cared what she thought. She hit reply and took her bottom lip between her teeth as she tried to decide if she should send what she was thinking. _'Yup; your t-shirt is quite comfortable._' Caroline's smile grows and she hits send.

Klaus walked over to his dresser and pulled the towel off his body before tossing it in the bathroom. He pulled open the top draw of his dresser and stepped into a pair of dark grey boxer-briefs. His phone buzzed with another message and hit the read button on his phone. He was absolutely ecstatic that she was sleeping in his shirt again. '_So, I guess I won't be getting my shirt back from you._' Klaus walked back over to his desk and decided to draw a little before going to bed.

Another laugh escaped Caroline as she read the new message. She felt like she was thirteen getting texts from the boy she liked. _'Well if you really want it back…_' Caroline hit send and laid her head on her pillow as she placed the phone beside her on the bed. She let her eyes fall shut but did not drift to sleep; she for some reason wasn't tired, probably since she had such a long nap during the car ride home.

Klaus was of course sketching Caroline. She looked so beautiful during their time in New York that it was difficult to choose which time to draw. He decided to start with the night they went to the top of the Empire State Building. When his phone buzzed with a new message he placed his pencil down and picked up his phone. Klaus hit reply after reading the message and quickly moved his fingers over the keys. 'Of course not, Sweetheart, you keep it. Sweet dreams, Love. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.' He hit send and went back to his drawing.

Caroline read his message and smiled. She buried herself further into her blankets and pillow and tried to let herself fall asleep but she couldn't. She wasn't sure if it was because she just wasn't tired, or if it was because of all the fun she had in New York, or if it was simply because she was excited to see him again tomorrow.

Finally Caroline fell asleep.

The morning sun made her room fairly warm even though the temperature outside was more than likely anything but warm. Still more than half asleep she kicked the blankets down to her knees. A few seconds later she jumped up in to a sitting position and looked over at her silent alarm clock that she had never set the night before. It was already nine thirty. She let out a fake laugh and rubbed her eyes with her thumb and index finger. She was already an hour and a half late for school. "Guess I am staying home today." She said out loud to herself.

She pulled herself out of bed and decided to cook some breakfast. She found blueberries in the fridge so decided to make some blueberry pancakes. While she had them on their small griddle she went down to the basement and grabbed a blood bag from the large extra fridge. She drank her blood bag then flipped her pancakes to the other side. She remembered that Klaus was supposed to pick her up from school so she went to grab her phone so she could text him. '_Good morning. I know you were supposed to pick me up from school so I just wanted to let you know that I woke up late so I didn't go today_.' She hit send and went to get her pancakes.

After eating and cleaning up after herself Caroline headed back to her room and checked her phone. '_Does that mean you are free this morning?'_ Caroline smiled and hit the reply button. '_Depends…did you have something in mind?'_ She hit send and walked over to the pile of bags by her door from their New York trip. She tossed her sweats and tank top in her hamper then pulled out the dress from the first day in New York and tossed that in as well. She then pulled out the dress from their date night and figured that she should probably have it dry cleaned instead of just tossing it in the washer. Her phone buzzed so she walked back over to her bed and picked it up. _'May I pick you up now?_' She rolled her eyes and smiled. _'Twenty minutes? I need to get dressed.'_ A few seconds later her phone went off again. '_Very well, Sweetheart. Though you are more than welcome to wear my tee shirt_.' Caroline really enjoyed this side of Klaus but in the back of her head a small part of her was a little worried that at any time he could do a complete one eighty and become a completely different person.

Caroline walked back over to her bags from New York and pulled out a new pair of dark skinny jeans, a pale pink sleeveless top and her dark purple leather jacket. She grabbed some underwear out of her top dresser draw and quickly got dressed. She grabbed her dark purple boots out of her closet and slid them on before heading to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup.

She emerged from the bathroom just in time to hear her doorbell. She quickly went back to her room and grabbed her phone off her bed before tossing it in her jacket pocket.

"Hi." She said with a small smile after opening the door.

"I see you decided against my tee shirt suggestion." He said with a slight smirk. Caroline stepped outside onto the porch and closed the door behind her then followed him to his car.

"Well, it's a little cold today. I would be freezing." Klaus opened the passenger door for her and she quickly got inside.

Before closing the door Klaus leaned in close to her ear. "I would have kept you warm, Sweetheart." He whispered.

Caroline's breath caught in her throat and she felt a slight shiver run through her body when Klaus' breathe hit her skin. Klaus walked to the other side of the car and got in then they were on their way to pick up her photographs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus pulled into the parking lot of the studio and they both were inside. Caroline was a bit nervous she wasn't sure if she wanted to show Klaus the pictures but hated to say no if he asked. She figured that he probably wouldn't ask…being the gentleman that he has been with her.

They walked into the empty waiting room and they both took a seat. "He is with some clients." Klaus said as he listened to him directing the people in one of the back rooms.

Caroline gives him a small smile and nods. He always used his vampire abilities much more often than she did. She honestly didn't think she would even think to listen and find out where Eric was. A few minutes later a women in her early thirties appeared from a door behind the desk.

"May I help you?" She asked with a small smile as she sat in the chair; her eyes scanning over the appointment sheet.

Klaus stood up immediately. "We are here to pick up Caroline Forbes' pictures."

"Of course." She stood up and pushed in the desk chair. "Give me one moment." She said before disappearing behind the door.

Just as the door closed Eric appeared in the entry way with a couple holding a small baby. "Caroline. Klaus." He said. "How are you?" He asked looking more at Caroline than Klaus. "I will go grab your pictures in a moment.

"Actually your assistant is taking care of us." Klaus said He was debating on whether or not to grab Caroline's hand but decided against it.

"Oh." He said. "Okay. Caroline, I would like to use one of your portraits in our sample binder." He paused. "You don't have to decide today but give me a call this week sometime." He said with a smile before walking behind the desk. He handed the couple a receipt and they left.

"Did they really come out that good?" Caroline asked; a hint of disbelief in her voice.

Eric smiled and shook his head. "Of course, you're beautiful…it would be difficult to take a bad picture of you."

Klaus was becoming a little annoyed. He didn't understand how it was taking so long to grab the damn envelope with the pictures and bring it to them.

"Here they are." The women said.

Caroline took a step towards the desk and took the envelope from the women before she could open them and start showing them off. "Thank you." She said with a warm smile.

"Remember to give me a call." Eric said just before they walked out of the studio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The drive back was pretty quiet and Caroline wondered if Klaus was upset that she didn't show him the pictures. Klaus was going back and forth with whether or not she was going to give Eric permission to use her photograph.

"Are you going to do it?" Klaus asked as he gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter.

Caroline was pulled from her thoughts and turned to look at Klaus. "Do what?" She asked a little confused.

"Let him use your picture." Klaus said trying his best to keep his voice at a normal tone and volume.

"Oh, I don't know." She paused. "But it was pretty cool of him to ask."

"He likes you." Klaus said not taking his eyes off the road.

"No he doesn't." Caroline said shaking her head as she let out a small laugh.

"I heard him ask you if I was your boyfriend during your shoot." He said un amused by her oblivious act.

"Well I doubt that is why he asked me. He took the pictures so it's not like he hasn't seen them."

"He asked so you would have to call him to give him an answer."

They were quite for a few minutes until Caroline decided to break the weird silence that had fallen between them. "I don't like him." She said simply in a soft voice. Klaus didn't respond so she decided to keep talking. "So, what do you want to do today?" She asked; hoping he hadn't changed his mind about hanging out with her.

"Whatever you would like." He paused. "I would like you to join me for dinner though." He glanced over and gave her a small smile. "Don't worry it isn't too _fancy_."

Caroline smiled back. "We could watch a movie?" She suggested.

Klaus nodded. "Your house or mine?" He asked.

"Do you even have a television?" She asked laughing. "The only television I have seen is the one in Rebekah's room."

"I don't believe you have seen my entire house." He said.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, your place then."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So where is this television?" Caroline asked once they were inside Klaus' house.

"This way, Sweetheart." Klaus said as he stuck out his elbow for her to loop her hand around. Klaus to a door that was by the kitchen; he opened the door and flipped on the lights before leading her down the stairs.

"Oh. My. God." Caroline said slowly as she looked around the room. Klaus had his own home movie theater in his basement. It was amazing; there was a huge flat screen television on the wall, there were about five chairs and a large couch and two big what looked like bean bag chairs…but much fancier.

"Go pick a movie." He said gesturing towards the black cabinet on the other side of the room.

Klaus took a seat in the middle of the couch while Caroline took a seat on the floor and opened the cabinet. She handed Klaus the movie and smiled as she sat beside him.

"I can't believe you own Dirty Dancing." She said with a small laugh.

"I am sure it is Rebekah's." He responded as he walked over to the Blu Ray player and placed the movie inside.

Caroline slid off her boots and pulled off her jacket so she could make herself more comfortable. Klaus came back over and took his seat as Caroline tucked her feet under her; her knees pressed against Klaus' thigh.

"This is a pretty amazing room." Caroline took another look around.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "It's hardly used."

The movie began and they both sat in silence and watched until an interruption came walking in the room.

"Caroline!" Kol said as he walked over and squeezed in to the space between Caroline and the edge of the couch. Caroline slightly leaned into Klaus; which of course did not go un noticed by him. "How have you been, Sweetheart?"

"Kol." Klaus says in a low warning voice as he glares at Kol.

"Take it easy big brother." Kol said with a smile. "I just came to say hello to Caroline." He paused and leaned in closer to Caroline. "Such a temper huh?" He whispers.

"You've said hello…now leave."

"Well…I also wanted to see if Caroline wanted to come along to the batting cages." He paused and leaned into Caroline again. "I am way better at sports than Nik." He whispers.

"Um…actually." Caroline said as she gently took Klaus' hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I prefer the artist type over the jock type." She paused and gave Kol a warm smile. "Sorry."

Kol smiled back at her. "I am sure you will change your mind eventually." He said as he stood up. "Enjoy your movie, Darling." Kol was gone a few seconds later leaving Klaus and Caroline alone again.

Their hands were still intertwined; Caroline gently moved her thumb across his skin. Klaus was caught slightly off guard again similar to when she grabbed his hand a few moments ago and made the comment to Kol. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze but kept his eyes on the television.

"You haven't kissed me today." Caroline said softly.

Klaus turned his attention as well as his face in her direction. "I wasn't aware that you wanted me to." He said with a small smirk. "You haven't kissed me either."

Caroline raised her eyebrows. "True." She said simply in a quiet voice. Caroline turned and lifted herself to her knees.

Klaus kept his eyes on her and watched as she slowly leaned in closer to him; placing her hand on his leg then pressing her lips to his. He of course responded immediately. She made him feel alive and he enjoyed that feeling very much.

Caroline slipped her tongue between Klaus' lips and teeth and explored his mouth and tongue. She broke the kiss but kept their faces close as she placed a few soft kisses on his lips. "Don't get too mad at Kol." She whispered against his lips. She placed a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth. "He isn't the Mikaelson I am interested in." She says softly.

"Oh?" Klaus said as he placed gentle kisses along her jaw line; Caroline let her eyes close and enjoyed the feeling of his soft lips against her skin. "And who might that be?" He asked between kisses.

Caroline smiled at his playfulness and decided to play along. "Well, I have always had a crush on Elijah."

She felt Klaus pause and smile against her neck. "Oh really?"

"Mmm hmmmm." She said in response but it came out as more of a moan than a response to his question.

Klaus kissed up her neck and back to her lips. "Go choose another movie." He said after pulling away from her.

"Sick of kissing me already?" She asked as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

Klaus grabbed her fingers; his fingers lightly grazing her hip bone, and pulled her on top of his lap before devouring her mouth with his own.

Caroline ran her fingers along his cheek; letting his stubble scratch against her. "What do you want to watch?" Caroline asked after pulling her lips from his.

Klaus let out his usual sexy chuckle. "It doesn't matter, Sweetheart. You choose." He said before placing one more kiss on his lips. He helped her up and she went to pick another movie.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter; and again sorry about the wait! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE STORY PICTURES! LINK IS IN MY PROFILE!**

_**I am never too sure on the time line on the show so just so we are all on the same page right now in my story it is almost the end of the calendar year (so it is late fall/early winter). If you ever have questions about story details please send me a PM!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Thanks for all the reviews!**_

_**To the "GUEST" Reviewer that asked where I found the 50 Shades of Grey Twilight FanFiction….Type in "Master of the Universe PDF" into Google and the first address that comes up you will be able to download the PDF!**_

**CHAPTER 25**

"So, where are we having dinner?" Caroline asked as they finished up the second movie of the day. Klaus turned his head and just gave her a small smile. She let out a fake aggravated sigh and was quiet for a few seconds. She scooted a bit closer to him and began to play with his fingers. "Will you tell me the one thing you have on your list?" She asked softly keeping her eyes on their fingers.

Klaus chuckled and brought his hand; with hers attached up to her chin and pulled her towards him. He placed a soft kiss on her lips then pulled away to look her in the eyes. "No." He said simply.

"Are you ever going to tell me?" Caroline asked as she stretched her legs and back.

"Eventually." Klaus said with a smirk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you ready to go?"

"Is what I am wearing alright?" Caroline asked as she slid her feet back into her boots and slipped her jacket back on.

"Of course." Klaus said as he stood up and shut off the television and Blu Ray player. "Not too fancy…remember?"

The headed up the stairs and made their way to Klaus' car. He drove for a bit and Caroline was getting curious where they were having dinner since he was driving the opposite way from all the restaurants in town. Klaus pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in part before cutting the engine.

"Are we eating in the car?" Caroline asked as she turned towards him and raised an eyebrow.

Klaus didn't respond. He got out of the car and went over to open Caroline's door. He stuck out his elbow and she looped her arm through it before they began walking towards the woods.

"So…the woods?" Caroline asked.

Klaus laughed at her unnecessary nervousness. "Only passing through, Love." He leaned his head close to her ear. "I'll keep you safe."

His breath on her ear sent a shiver through her body. After walking a bit they came to a small clearing in the middle of the woods that was surrounded by trees. In the center of the clearing was a small round table with two lit candles in the center and a vase of beautiful dark blue roses in the middle.

"Oh my god." Caroline whispered

"I thought since it was a beautiful night we could have dinner outside." Klaus said as they approached the table set for two. He pulled out one of the chairs and Caroline took a seat. Klaus sat down across from her and pulled off the covers over the plates. "Nothing too fancy…just steak and vegetables. And of course we have dessert, strawberry cheesecake"

"Smells great." Caroline said softly as she continued to stare and smile at Klaus. "You don't have to go to all this trouble."

"You don't like it?" He asked as his face fell a bit.

"Oh, no that isn't what I meant." Caroline said shaking her head. "I love it…it's very…romantic." She paused. "I just don't want you to think you have to go all out every time we go out. Dinner at The Grill would have been fine."

"I didn't want to share you." He paused and grabbed a bottle of wine from an ice bucket on the ground. He poured them each a full glass and smiled at her showing off his sexy dimples. "If you get cold let me know, I have some blankets under the table."

"Well, you have thought of everything Mr. Mikaelson; haven't you?" She said lifting up her glass so she could clink it against his.

"You deserve everything." Klaus said after taking a sip of his wine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Everything was delicious." Caroline said before taking her last sip of wine. "Thank you."

"Of course, Love." He paused. "Would you like more wine?"

"I probably shouldn't. I can't have any excuses to miss school tomorrow." She said with a small laugh.

Klaus stood up and Caroline looped her arm through his again before they headed back to his car. Klaus opened the door for Caroline and shut it after she got in before going around to the driver's side.

"So when will I get to see you again?" Klaus asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, I could be persuaded to stop by after school tomorrow." Caroline said with a small laugh.

Klaus was quiet for a few seconds and Caroline noticed that his grip on the steering wheel tightened and he suddenly became less relaxed. "I can't tomorrow." He said quietly; his voice showing no emotion at all.

"Oh." She said. She wasn't sure what else to say, his reaction was worrying her but she didn't know if she should ask what his plans were. After a few more minutes of silence she decided that she might as well ask him. "So, what are your plans tomorrow…if you don't mind me asking."

"I just have some personal things to attend to." He said in his same mundane tone. He pulled in front of her house and shut the car off before getting out to open her door. They walked up her front steps in silence and she fumbled to get her house key out.

"So…" She paused trying to think of what to say. "Thank you for dinner." She said quietly.

Klaus gave her a small smile but she knew something was wrong. "I will come get you after school Wednesday." He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and Caroline could have sworn that his eyes looked watery when he pulled away from her. "Good night, Love." He said before heading back to his car.

Caroline went inside and headed straight to her room. She had no idea why asking about tomorrow made him act so…weird. She pulled off her clothes and slid into a comfortable pair of sweats and Klaus' shirt. She frowned when she noticed that his scent was starting to disappear. She wondered if he thought she was crazy if she gave him this shirt back and asked for another. She smiled at her thoughts but it quickly disappeared when she thought about how they ended the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus drove directly home after dropping Caroline off at home. On the way he made a call to one of his hybrids to clear up the things from his date. He walked in his house and went right into his room. He tossed his car keys on his dresser and stripped out of his clothes. He relaxed into his large bed; he placed one arm behind his head and closed his eyes.

Tomorrow was the anniversary of Henrik's death. Every year, no matter what he was doing or where he was he would always cut himself off from everyone and deal with the day his little brother died alone. He was always a mess and he didn't want Caroline to have to see him like that; even though she knew he blamed himself entirely for Henrik's death.

His phone buzzed with a new text message. Normally he would just ignore it but he knew he would regret not checking it if Caroline needed him. He sighed and got up off his bed before fetching his phone from his jeans. He got back into bed and hit the button on his phone to read the message. _'Hey. Sorry if I did anything to upset you. I just wanted to say again that I had a wonderful time. xx' _Klaus immediately felt awful that she thought she had caused the bad mood, just the thought of her makes him feel better. He hit reply and typed quickly. _'Sweetheart you did nothing to upset me, please don't think that. I am glad you had a nice evening. Sleep well, Love_ x' He hit send and placed his phone on his nightstand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline made sure she woke up early for school the next day; she didn't want to chance missing another day. As she got ready she laughed slightly, most kids had parents to make sure they were up and off to school on time of course being the sheriff of the town was a twenty-four hour a day job and since her mom was working over night this week she was usually sleeping during the mornings. She grabbed her backpack and purse before heading out the door.

First and Second period went by unusually fast and Caroline was more than grateful for it. She sat and third period and jotted down the notes that were on the bored. She kept glancing at Rebekah and wondering if she should ask her if she knew what Klaus was up to today. His reaction had made her incredibly curious, she knew he wasn't killing people anymore and she trusted him so she wasn't really scared…just curious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was lunch time. Caroline contemplated texting Klaus but she figured it was a bit early for 'I miss you' texts when she just saw him last night and she didn't want to text him with non sense. Caroline approached the lunch room and noticed the back of Rebekah's head so she ran ahead to catch up with her.

"Hey." Rebekah said glancing at Caroline.

"Hey…" Caroline paused and bit her bottom lip, she knew it was going to sound nosy but she really wanted to know what Klaus was up to and why it had him so upset last night. "So, can I ask you something?" She asked quietly.

"Something wrong?" Rebekah questioned; her attention more on Caroline than it was at first.

"No…at least…I don't think." She paused and pulled Rebekah off to the side away from the stampede of students making their way into the cafeteria. "I'm just worried about Klaus. Yesterday we were getting along great and then I asked if he wanted me to stop over today after school and he…got all quiet and said he was busy." Caroline paused. "I don't want to pry but his reaction just had me worried so I wanted to check with you and make sure he was alright."

Rebekah let out a small sigh and broke the eye contact with Caroline for a moment. "Look, today…isn't exactly…the best day to see Nik." Rebekah paused hoping that would be enough for Caroline but of course it wasn't. Part of Rebekah was happy that Caroline cared so much for him to want to know what was wrong. "Today is the anniversary of our younger brother's death. Nik likes to cut himself off from everyone on this day. I'm not exactly sure what he does or where he goes…I just know not to follow him…he isn't himself."

Caroline's heart tightened, she hated thinking of Klaus all alone today. Without saying a word she headed for the nearby exit doors.

"Wait. Caroline where are you going?" Rebekah asked running between Caroline and the doors.

"I can't leave him alone. He told me what happened with Henrik."

"He did?" Rebekah asked; confusion and surprise dripping from her voice. She knew Nik wasn't the type to open up especially when it was about Henrik.

Caroline didn't bother to say anything else. She walked out of the school and quickly made her way to her car. She had no idea where he would be but she decided to start at his mansion. She pulled into the driveway and quickly ran up to the front door. She rang the door bell and waited anxiously for someone to answer it.

"Hello, Darling." Kol said as he opened the door.

"Is Klaus here?" Caroline asked hopeful.

Kol's entire demeanor changed. "Today isn't the best day to call on my brother." He said in a serious tone; which was unusual for Kol.

"I know." Caroline said simply, trying to convey that she knew why he wouldn't be himself on this day. "So he isn't here?"

Kol shook his head. "No. He was gone before dawn."

Caroline let out a sigh, she knew deep down that he wouldn't be home but she had still held out some hope that she would get lucky. "Okay, thanks." She said with a small smile. She turned and walked back to her car.

"You should really let him be today, Sweetheart." Kol called out to me before I shut my car door and drove away.

She wasn't sure where to go next. She thought of The Grill but if he wanted to cut off contact with the world a busy bar and grill was the last place he would go. She drove a little longer thinking until it finally came to her where he was. Now all she had to do was actually find the right spot. She drove to the cemetery and quickly turned off her car. She knew their home had been around the area the Salvatore tomb was but she had no idea where the spot Henrik was killed was in relation to it. She sighed and chose a direction to begin her search.

She wasn't sure how long she walked or how many times she turned around to start in a different direction but she finally found him. She was about twenty feet away when she finally saw him. He was lying on his back with several empty bottles of liquor surrounding him, one partially full on in his hand. It scared her to see Klaus so broken and weak, and it broke her heart. She took a deep breath in and slowly let it out before she quietly walked over to him. She bent down to her knees by his head and waited for him to acknowledge her presence.

He turned his head and opened his eyes to look at her before turning back the other way. "What are you doing here?"

Caroline wasn't sure if he was surprised, angry, or frustrated to see her; the alcohol was doing a good job of masking his feelings. "I came to make sure you were alright." She said softly as she picked up his hand and sandwiched it between hers.

Klaus pulled his hand from her grip and sat up before taking another chug of his drink. "I'm fine. You can leave now."

"You are not fine." She said simply taking in his appearance. "And I am not leaving. You shouldn't be alone." Caroline pried the liquor bottle from his hand and tossed it a few feet from them. She sat in front of him and placed her hands on either side of his face so she could make him look at her. "Hey." She whispered. "Talk to me…why are you here?"

"Since you found me here I assume you know why." His eyes darted around to avoid eye contact with Caroline.

"Henrik." She whispered. "But why are you here beating yourself up over it?" She paused and leaned her forehead against his. "And why didn't you tell me?"

Klaus gently placed his hands on her wrists and removed them from his face. He placed their hands in between them and gently rubbed her wrists with his thumbs. "There was no reason for you to know."

Caroline sighed. "If we are really going to try this dating thing you need to feel comfortable talking to me about things." Caroline looked into his sad blue eyes and wrapped her arms around him. She climbed onto his lap and pulled him closer to her; Klaus rested his head on her shoulder. Caroline held him for a while, she let her hands rub his back; trying her best to soothe him. "I hate that you blame yourself." Caroline said as she squeezed him a bit tighter.

"It's my fault Caroline." He said. His voice cracking at the end of his sentence didn't go unnoticed by Caroline.

Caroline pulled away just enough so she could look at him. "Henrik wouldn't want you to blame yourself." She paused. "He loved you and wouldn't want you to torture yourself with the guilt." She leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. She pulled back and gave him a small smile and she saw a small amount of the sadness leave his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was starting to get late; they had been sitting in the same position holding each other for hours.

"Come on, I will walk back to your house with you." Caroline said before she began to get up.

Klaus shook his head. "I don't want to deal with my siblings." He said. He turned his face to the opposite side and quickly ran his hand over his face, wiping tears from his face.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "Alright. We will go to my house. You can spend the night; my mom is working over night." She held out her hand in front of him for him to take.

After a few minutes Klaus reluctantly stood up and took her hand.

They walked Caroline's car in silence, but after a few minutes of driving Caroline broke the silence. "Are you angry with me for finding you today?" She asked softly keeping her eyes on the road in front of us.

"Just a little embarrassed." He paused. "I don't like anyone to see me like this."

"Don't be. It's just me." Caroline reached her hand over to Klaus' leg and he laced his fingers through hers.

"Your presence does make me feel a bit better."

"I'm glad." She said giving his hand a small squeeze. She pulled into her driveway and they both headed inside. "Do you want me to make you something to eat?" She asked as she tossed her things on the kitchen table.

"I'm fine, Love."

She stepped in front of him and took his hand in hers again. "I know better than anyone that we are not immune to the effects of large amounts of alcohol, and you have been drinking all day." She paused. "Just…let me take care of you…okay?" She pulled Klaus toward the living room and sat with him on her couch. "I will order a pizza." She said grabbing the phone. Caroline ordered the pizza and Klaus remained quiet as he sat on the couch and watched her. After hanging up the phone Caroline saw the sadness returning to Klaus' eyes so she climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline shut the almost empty pizza box and settled back into the couch next to Klaus.

"I can go pick up clothes for you at your house if you want." Caroline offered.

"I'd rather you stay here." Klaus said. "I'll be fine sleeping in these clothes."

"No you should take a shower, it will help relax you. I will grab you a pair of sweatpants from my dad's things." She paused. "His boyfriend sent over a bunch of boxes the other day with his things." She was up off the couch and heading down to the basement before Klaus could respond. She appeared a few moments later holding a pair of black sweat pants. "Come on." She said holding out her hand. Caroline placed the sweatpants on the top of the toilet and gave Klaus a small smile.

Caroline left Klaus alone and he turned on the hot water. He pulled off his clothes and tossed them in a neat pile on the floor. Caroline was right the hot water did relax him a bit and it felt good to get clean after spending the day sitting on the ground outside.

While Klaus was showering Caroline went to her mom's bathroom and washed up a little before changing into a pair of shorts and Klaus' tee shirt. When she walked into the living room Klaus was sitting on the couch. His hair was still a little damp and Caroline tried her best not to stare at his naked chest.

"If you want your shirt I can change into another one." She said gently pulling at the bottom of his tee shirt.

Klaus let out a small laugh and Caroline was so happy to hear it even if it only lasted a few seconds. "No, Sweetheart. I rather like you wearing my clothes."

Caroline smiled and walked over so she was standing in front of him. She held out her hand and waited for him to grab it. "Come on."

"Where?"

"Don't you trust me?" She asked with a small smile. Klaus stood and placed his hand in hers; she led him to her bedroom. "Lie down on your stomach." Klaus turned to look at her and was about to say something but she cut him off. "Just do it." She said as she rolled her eyes.

Klaus did as he was told and laid on Caroline's bed. Caroline climbed on top of him so she was straddling him and sat on his butt. She placed her hands flat against his lower back and slowly slid them up. She slid her hands down his arms then back up to his shoulders. She leaned forward and began to massage him.

"Feel good?" She whispered against his ear.

Klaus was quiet for a few seconds before he responded. "Thank you for taking care of me." He said softly as he let his eyes fall shut.

Caroline smiled. "Of course. What are girlfriends for?"

_**So there is Chapter #25…I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Glad everyone enjoyed the precious chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**_

**CHAPTER 26**

Caroline continued to massage Klaus for a while until she realized that he had fallen asleep. She ran her fingers through his hair and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. She climbed off him carefully so she wouldn't wake him then covered him with a blanket. Since Klaus was lying in the middle of the bed and she didn't want to wake him Caroline decided to sleep on the couch for the night.

Klaus began to stir then opened his eyes when he realized he wasn't in his own bed. He looked around the dark room and quickly realized he was in Caroline's bedroom. He looked around again but didn't see her anywhere. He glanced at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was after two in the morning. He pulled himself out of the bed and went to look for Caroline.

He found Caroline curled up, asleep on the couch. Klaus stared at her for a moment before scooping her up in his arms.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked softly after her eyes opened.

"Putting you to bed." Klaus responded simply.

Klaus placed her gently onto her bed. "I was fine on the couch." She said with a small smile.

"I wasn't going to let you sleep on the couch." He pressed his lips to hers then pulled away but kept their faces close. "Sorry I fell asleep." He whispered.

Caroline reached her hand up and cupped his cheek; Klaus placed his hand over hers. "Are you feeling any better?"

Klaus was quiet for a few seconds before he answered. "A little." He paused and let out a small sigh. "I am going to head home." He began to stand up but Caroline grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, it's late. Stay." She scooted over and lifted the blanket so he could climb in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she noticed was that she was alone. She sat up and looked at her alarm and was grateful that she woke early since she never set her alarm the night before. She was about to get out of bed and begin getting ready when she noticed a white piece of paper on the pillow that Klaus had slept on. A smiled immediately appeared on her face as she reached for the paper and unfolded it.

_Sweetheart,_

_I can't even begin to thank you for taking care of me last night. You made the day that is always my worst a bit more bearable and for that I will be eternally grateful. I am sorry to rush out before you wake but your mom will be home shortly and I thought it best if she didn't find us asleep in your bed. I hope to see you later today. Have a wonderful day._

_Klaus_

_P.S. Words can't describe how happy it made me to hear you call yourself my girlfriend._

Caroline re read the note again before placing it in the draw of her nightstand. She grabbed her cell phone and opened a new message. _'No need to thank me. I will come by after school…if that is alright. How are you? x' _She hit send then dragged herself out of bed to begin getting ready for school.

She pulled into a vacant spot then pulled out her phone to see if Klaus had responded to her. She of course smiled when she saw that the screen said she had a new message. _'Come by whenever you like, you never need an invitation. I am doing better today, thank you. Enjoy your day; I look forward to seeing you '_ Caroline tossed her phone back into her purse and decided she would text him again a little later.

During third period Caroline's phone vibrated with a new message. It was from Rebekah. 'We should go prom dress shopping after the holidays.' Caroline hit reply. _'Definitely!'_

Caroline couldn't believe how fast the calendar year was coming to an end. Thanksgiving was next week and then Christmas was just around the corner. Graduation would be here before she knew it and she had no idea what she was going to do after her high school life came to an end. She sighed and decided not to think about it; instead she let her thoughts drift to Christmas and what she could get for Klaus. Caroline pulled out her phone and decided to text Rebekah again. '_We should go Christmas shopping together one day._' She hit send and continued to get lost in thoughts that did not include math.

On the way to her next class she received a new text from Rebekah. _'Sure let me know when._' Next period was split with lunch in between then she just had one more class before she got to leave. '_Hey, I was just thinking…what are your plans for Thanksgiving?_' She selected Klaus' name and hit send. About a minute later her phone vibrated with a new message. '_Shouldn't you be paying attention in class instead of texting your boyfriend? xx' _Caroline had to hold back a giggle by biting her bottom lip. She loved Klaus' playful side and really hoped he was in the same playful mood when she went over after school. She hit reply quickly. _'xx He is much more interesting…and that doesn't answer my question xx.'_ Her response came just a few seconds later. '_No plans, Sweetheart.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The last bell finally rang and the stampede to the student parking lot began. Caroline drove directly to the Klaus' house. She had seen him less than twenty-four hours ago and she was already missing his presence.

She rang the door bell and waited for someone to come open the door. A few seconds later her phone vibrated in her hands. '_Just come in, Darling. I am upstairs. xxx' _Caroline rolled her eyes but let a small smile fall on her lips. She shoved her phone in her purse and walked in the extraordinary large mansion.

Once she reached the door to his room she knocked lightly on the door and opened it without waiting for a reply. Klaus was sitting on his bed with his legs stretched out in front of him but when Caroline entered he was on his feet and making his way over to her within seconds.

"Hello, Sweetheart." He said in his low sexy voice.

"Hi." She said softly.

Klaus leaned in and pressed a quick gentle kiss to her lips. "How was your day?" He asked keeping the distance between them small.

"It was fine…boring."

"Come…sit." He said gesturing towards his loveseat and coffee table that were in the corner of his bedroom. "Would you like a drink? Some wine?"

Caroline took a seat on the loveseat and placed her purse on the floor by her feat. "Yes, thank you."

Klaus pulled a bottle of wine out of an ice bucket on his small drink cart and filled two glasses with the red liquid. He sat down next to Caroline; his thigh up against hers, and handed her a glass.

Caroline sipped her wine as she relaxed back into the loveseat. "Mmmmm." She paused and swallowed the wine. "Wow, this is delicious."

"Antinori Solaia." Klaus said quietly.

"Sounds…fancy. I think it is my favorite…not that I have tasted many different wines." She took another large sip. "It is delicious."

"I am pleased that you are enjoying it, Love." He said with a small smile before taking a sip from his own glass of wine.

Caroline turned a bit so she could look at Klaus. "So about Thanksgiving…" She said while smiling. "My mom always works double shifts on the holidays so I was thinking maybe…if you want to…we could do a big dinner here with your family." She paused. "I'll cook." She added then took a sip of wine as she waited for his response.

"That sounds lovely, Sweetheart." He paused. "But you don't have to cook. I can have it catered."

Caroline let out a small giggle. "Are you that afraid of my cooking skills?"

Klaus just smiled and noticed that her glass was nearing empty. "I would rather you be my guest for Thanksgiving and not worry about the food. Would you like more wine?"

"I shouldn't." She paused. "It's kind of early to be drinking." She added with a small laugh. "Besides." Caroline placed the glass on the coffee table in front of them. She swung her legs up so they rested on Klaus' lap. "It's easier to kiss you if I am not holding a glass." She said quietly before pressing her lips to his.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

**THANKSGIVING DAY**

Caroline pulled into the Mikaelson's driveway for their small Thanksgiving gathering. She stepped out of the car and smoothed out her dress before reaching for her purse and heading to the front door. She kept her outfit pretty simple; a blue sweater dress and dark brown boots. She pressed the door bell and waited.

Klaus answered the door and she immediately smiled. "Hi." She said quietly. He of course looked gorgeous in a red button up shirt, black jacket and black pants.

"Hello, Love. Come in." He said stepping aside for her to enter. He placed a kiss on her lips then closed the door. "You know you can just come in. You don't have to ring the bell."

"I don't want to be rude. Your siblings live here too."

"It's my house." He said simply. "Can I get you some champagne?"

"Please."

Klaus led her to the living room where Kol was standing with a small glass in his hand.

"Caroline." He said with his usual happy tone and smile. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek. Klaus glared at him for a moment before turning to get Caroline's drink. "You look stunning, Darling." He said looking at her from head to toe. Klaus handed Caroline a glass with champagne and she gave him a small smile to thank him. "Much too stunning to be on my brother's arm." He said a little softer

Caroline rolled her eyes at the comment and turned to Klaus. She placed her hand flat against his chest and pressed her lips to his for a soft kiss. When she pulled away Klaus smiled and put his arm around her waist. "Come sit, Sweetheart." He said before leading her to one of the couches.

About ten minutes later Caroline and the Mikaelson siblings gathered in the dining room for Thanksgiving dinner. Klaus and Elijah sat at either head of the table, Caroline sat to Klaus' left next to Rebekah and Kol sat across from the two girls.

"I think we should all take turns saying what we are thankful for." Elijah said once they were all seated.

"Oh Elijah really?" Rebekah said before taking a large sip of her champagne.

"I think it's a good idea." Caroline said giving Elijah a small smile. "It's what the holiday is about." She shrugged her shoulders and looked at Klaus. No one said anything so Caroline turned back to Elijah. "Why don't you begin." She said.

Elijah placed his glass of champagne back on the table and then looked up at the rest of the people at the table. "I am thankful we are all here today. I am thankful for Caroline who somehow convinced my brother to have a family Thanksgiving. And I would like to take a moment to remember our dear brother who is no longer with us."

They all dropped their eyes down and had a brief moment of silence for Finn Mikaelson.

"Kol." Elijah said, urging his younger brother to go next.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Well I am thankful for all the beautiful women that will surely be at The Grill tonight awaiting my charming self." He took a sip of champagne then looked at Caroline with his smile. "And I am of course thankful for how beautiful Caroline looks today and that I get to enjoy looking at her throughout our meal."

"Leave her alone Kol." Klaus said in a low voice.

"I am just being polite brother." He paused. "I believe it is your turn Nik."

Klaus pushed himself away from the table and grabbed his empty glass. He walked over to the bar and took his time filling it up.

"I'll go." Rebekah said. "I am thankful we are now more than halfway done with this little game." She paused. "And I am also thankful for Caroline…it's nice to have another woman around." She said as she placed her hand on Caroline's shoulder and smiled.

Caroline looked over at Klaus and he was still at the drink cart so she decided to go ahead with her list. "I am thankful for my family, all my new friends…" She said looking at each person at the table. "…And of course I am thankful for my incredible boyfriend."

Klaus turned and gave her a small smile before taking a small sip of his drink.

"Nik can you please just come say something so we can get dinner started?" Rebekah said in an aggravated tone.

Klaus sat back down and took Caroline's hand in his. "I am very thankful that Caroline allowed me into her life." He paused and stared at her for a moment causing her to drop her eyes and smile. "…and I am thankful that she suggested having a family dinner."

Dinner was served and they ate in silence. Turkey, mashed potatoes, corn, carrots, corn bread, stuffing; everything was delicious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After dinner everyone scattered in their own directions. Klaus walked over to Caroline and held out his hand to help her up. He led her to his study where he turned on his stereo.

"Dance with me?" he asked with a smile. Caroline smiled and nodded. After a few seconds she let out a small giggle. "Something funny, Sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

"I just never thought of you as a fan of Lifehouse." She said as they continued dancing to the song 'You and Me'.

"I happen to enjoy this song." He said quietly. Klaus leaned his cheek against Caroline's temple and a few seconds later began to softly hum the song in her ear.

Caroline let her eyes close and enjoyed the soothing sound of Klaus humming in her ear. The song ended and Klaus led her to the small couch that was on the opposite side of his desk.

"Do you sing?" Caroline asked as she sat beside him and crossed her legs.

Klaus placed his arm on the back of the couch and let out a low chuckle. "No."

"Oh." She said with disappointment. "I was hoping that you would sing for me." She paused. "Your humming was very…relaxing."

"You could always sing for me." He said with a smirk.

"You have already heard me sing." She said while poking his chest with her finger.

They were quiet for a few minutes until Klaus finally broke the silence. "We haven't crossed anything off your list lately." Caroline didn't respond. "We could do your junk food and movies all day tomorrow if you don't have plans."

"Sounds great." She said as she cuddled into him a bit more.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_

_**Check out the pictures in my photo album (link is in my profile).**_

_**SONG**__** – You and Me by Lifehouse**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Thank you for the reviews! ENJOY the next chapter!**_

**CHAPTER 27**

Caroline stood in front of her closet full of clothes with a fluffy white towel wrapped around her slightly damp body. She stood there trying to figure out what to wear for her day of junk food and movies with Klaus. She wanted to be comfortable but also wanted to look cute, it was truly a difficult task. After what seemed like forever Caroline finally decided on a pair of black leggings and a long light weight grey sweater. She quickly did her makeup and fixed her hair. She grabbed her cell phone and sent a quick text to Klaus. '_I am on my way. See you soon! xx'_

Klaus was in his home theater setting up for Caroline's arrival. He had bought an obscene amount of junk food; everything from chips to cookies to donuts and candy. He had an ice bucket next to the couch with a bottle of champagne chilling and two glasses on the coffee table among the junk food. His phone buzzed so he pulled it from his pocket and saw that it was Caroline. He smiled as he read the message and quickly finished up so he could go upstairs and wait for her.

Before heading to the mansion Caroline stopped to get some coffee for her and Klaus since usually the only thing he had to drink was alcohol and she wasn't having alcohol before lunch. It wasn't busy; most people were out shopping today. While she waited the man next to her was making her a bit uncomfortable with the way he kept looking at her. He was tall, medium brown hair, and in his mid to late thirties.

"I'm new in town." He said after a few moments of awkward gawking.

Caroline turned and gave him a small smile. "Welcome."

"My name is Connor." He said holding out his hand.

As much as Caroline didn't want to prolong her interaction with this guy she didn't want to be rude. "Caroline." She said as she stuck her hand out to shake his.

"That is a beautiful ring." He said as his finger slid across it. Caroline quickly pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry, I am a big history geek and it looks as though it is rather old." He paused giving Caroline a rather creepy smile. "May I see it?"

Just then the girl came over handing Caroline her two coffees. "I have to meet a friend." She said quickly. "It was nice meeting you." She said before swiftly making her way to her car.

Caroline pulled into the large driveway and immediately felt safe. She couldn't help the unsettling feeling she got from Connor, especially when he started asking about her daylight ring. She ran her finger over her ring then let out a small sigh. Once she got to the door she pressed the button to ring the bell and waited. She didn't have to wait long before the door opened and Klaus stood before her with a smile he reserved for her on his face.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He said as he stepped aside and allowed her to enter.

"Morning." She said. She handed him one of the styrofoam cups in her hand. "I brought you a coffee. I am not sure how you like it so I just got you the same as me."

Klaus took the cup from her hand and smiled. "Thank you, Love." He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Is something wrong?"

Caroline took a sip of coffee. "I don't know." She began. "While I was getting coffee this man was there and introduced himself. He said he was new in town. She paused but Klaus remained quiet and listened intently to her story. "Then he started asking about my daylight ring. He just gave me a bad feeling."

"Try not to worry." He said. "You are more than safe here." He paused and leaned in to give her another kiss. "What was his name? I will look into it…see what he is about."

Caroline shook her head. "No, its okay you don't have to do that."

"My girlfriend just said some guy gives her a bad feeling. Of course I am going to have him checked out."

Caroline gave him a small smile. "He said his name was Connor…he didn't give me a last name."

"Alright, I will look into it." He paused and put his arm around her waist. "Come. I have everything set up down in the theater."

They walked downstairs and Caroline took a seat on the couch that they had sat on the last time they were in the theater. "Wow." She said looking at the monstrous amount of junk food in front of her.

Klaus let out a low chuckle. "Is this enough?"

"To put me in a sugar coma?" She said with a small giggle. "I think it is more than enough. Thank you." Caroline decided to push Connor and the bad feeling he gave her out of her mind and enjoy her day with Klaus. She knew she was more than safe with him and knew he would look into what he is doing in town right away.

Klaus sat beside her and they both enjoyed the breakfast pastry that was amongst the junk food and sipped their coffees as they watched the first movie. About halfway through the movie Caroline leaned forward and up-zipped her boots before slipping them off her feet. She pulled her feet up on the couch and let them lean against Klaus' thigh. Klaus placed his hand on her knee and every once in a while he would let his thumb rub across her leggings.

Once the first movie was over Klaus walked over to the Blu Ray player to change the movie. Caroline got up and stretched her legs a bit before walking over to the large bean bag like chairs and plopped down.

"I like this chair." She said as she leaned her head back, closed her eyes and smiled. Klaus walked over to her then brought himself down so he was hovering over her. "Oh yea?" He whispered just inches from her lips.

Caroline's eyes remained closed and her smile grew even bigger. Klaus captured her lips with his own then placed a gentle kiss at the corner of her mouth before pulling himself back up to a standing position. He grabbed the small bowl of M&M's and sat beside her on the unusual chair.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I should probably head home…it's getting pretty late." Caroline said as she leaned over to pick up her boots.

"Let me drive you home." Klaus said as he stood up.

"It's fine. I can drive myself."

"I know you can drive yourself, but I would like to drive you." He paused. "Especially with some unknown mystery man in town who was asking about your daylight ring."

Caroline loved how protective he was of her but part of her always felt the need to argue a little with him so she didn't look weak. She slipped on her boots and zipped them up. Klaus placed his hand on her lower back and guided her up the stairs and out to her car.

The drive to her house was silent. Klaus pulled in her driveway then walked her to her front door. He pulled her in for a passion filled kiss before saying good night and placing one last gentle kiss on her lips.

Caroline changed into a pair of dark blue shorts and a black tank top then crawled into bed. Her bed felt amazing, for some reason she was exhausted even though she did nothing but lounge around all day. Once she got herself comfortable her mind started to wander to this morning and her meeting with Connor. She hated the creepy feeling just his name was giving her.

Caroline had been lying in bed for over two hours now and she still couldn't fall asleep. She stared at her cell phone and thought about texting Klaus. She knew the likelihood that he would respond was low since he was probably asleep by now. She debated with herself for about ten minutes before she finally reached for her phone._ 'Hey are you still awake?' _Her finger hovered above the send button for a few seconds before she finally pressed it.

About a minute later her phone started to ring; Klaus' name and number flashed across the screen. "Hello." She said after hitting the answer button.

"Caroline. Are you okay?" Klaus said in a semi hysterical tone.

"Did I wake you?" She asked as she clenched her teeth together.

"It doesn't matter. Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep." She paused and heard him breathe a sigh of relief. "I'm so sorry to have bothered you this late. It's just I am still freaked about the whole Connor thing and…"

Klaus cut her off. "I'll be over in a minute."

"No you don't have to…"

"Caroline." Klaus said cutting her off again. "I'm already out the door. I will see you in a minute."

Caroline got out of bed and by the time she reached her front door Klaus was standing there waiting for her to let him in. She quickly opened the door and let him in making sure to lock the door after he entered.

Klaus pulled her in for a hug and squeezed her tight against his body. "Come. Let's get you into bed." He said quietly as he walked her back to her room.

Caroline looked at her tiny bed and immediately felt awful that he had left his large comfortable bed because she was scared and couldn't sleep. "Let's go to your house." She said turning towards him. "It will be more comfortable."

"Are you sure? I don't mind…"

"I'm sure." Caroline said cutting him off for a change.

Klaus picked up the dark purple blanket that was on the chair in her room and wrapped it around her. He picked her up in his arms and they sped off to his place.

Once they arrived at the mansion Klaus gently placed Caroline on his bed and unwrapped the blanket from around her. "I am going to go change." He said. "Make yourself comfortable and I will be right back."

Caroline noticed he was wearing jeans and a tee shirt. He went to his draw to grab a pair of sweatpants and Caroline smiled when she came to the conclusion that he must have been sleeping naked when she sent him the text. She crawled under the blankets and laid her head on the soft pillow. She took a deep breath in and smiled as she took in his scent.

A few seconds later she heard the door to his bathroom open and Klaus walk out. She opened her eyes just in time to see a shirtless Klaus slipping under the blankets. He pulled her closer to him the minute he was lying down and kissed her at her temple.

"Do you feel safe now, Love?"

"Yes." She cuddled in closer to him and laid her head on his chest. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be ridiculous." He said as he slowly rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "I am thrilled I get to hold you while we sleep."

Caroline turned and pressed her lips to his. "You are so good to me." She said softly against his lips. "Thank you." She kissed him again and let her fingers run across the stubble on his face. She pulled back slightly and smiled. "Goodnight Nik." Klaus smiled at her calling him Nik. "Is that okay…if I call you that?" She asked.

"Of course, Love." He brought his hand up and rested it on the back of her neck under her soft hair. "You are so beautiful." He whispered as he stared into her eyes. Caroline let out a small laugh and dropped her head down and looked at his sculpted chest. "Why do you do that?" He asked as he tilted her head back up.

"Do what?"

"Not believe me when I give you a compliment."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders and tried to look away but his gaze was so intense that she couldn't tear her eyes from his. "You just sound so old fashion when you say things like that."

"It's called being a gentleman, Love." He said with a low chuckle.

"Will you sing to me?" She had a slight pleading look in her eyes as a small smile crossed her lips. He was about to say no but Caroline spoke again before he could get a sound out. "Please, it will help me sleep."

"I thought being here with me would help you sleep." He said.

Caroline ran her index finger along his bottom lip. "You have an incredibly sexy speaking voice and I would love it if you would sing for me and let me hear what I am sure is a sexy singing voice."

Klaus let out a sigh; he knew he wouldn't be able to deny her anything she asked of him. "What would you like me to sing?"

A huge smile crossed Caroline's face. "Really?" She asked; excitement dripping from her voice. Klaus gave her a small smile. "You pick the song." She said as she laid her head back on his chest and cuddled up next to him.

Klaus thought for a moment until he finally decided on a song. He turned his head so his nose was buried in her hair then softly began to sing to her.

_I need you right here, by my side  
You're everything I'm not in my life.  
We're indestructible, we are untouchable  
Nothing can take us down tonight  
You are so beautiful, it should be criminal  
That you could be mine._

And we will make it out alive  
I'll promise you this love will never die!

No matter what, I got your back  
I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that  
I swear to God that in the bitter end  
We're gonna be the last ones standing

So believe me when I say, you're the one  
They'll never forgive us for the things we've done

And we will make it out alive  
I'll promise you this love will never die!

No matter what, I got your back  
I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that  
I swear to God that in the bitter end  
We're gonna be the last ones standing  
We'll never fall, we'll never fade  
I'll promise you forever and my soul today  
No matter what until the bitter end  
We're gonna be the last ones standing

And everybody said that we would never last,  
And if they saw us now I bet they'd take it back  
It doesn't matter what we do or what we say  
'Cause nothing matters anyway!

No matter what, I got your back  
I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that  
I swear to God that in the bitter end  
We're gonna be the last ones standing  
We'll never fall (We'll never fall)  
We'll never fade (We'll never fade)  
No matter what until the bitter end  
We're gonna be the last ones standing

Caroline stirred a little as Klaus placed a soft kiss on her head. "That was beautiful." She murmured. "I think you may have to sing to me every night." She placed a gentle kiss on his chest before drifting off to sleep.

"For you…anything." He whispered before falling asleep himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline woke the next morning in the same position she had been in when she fell asleep. She tilted her head up and saw that Klaus was still sleeping. She had no intention on waking him or getting out of his bed a minute before she had to. She had no idea on the time; Klaus didn't keep an alarm clock in his room and she couldn't reach her phone without waking him, but she didn't care…she was comfortable.

A while later she let her fingers draw light circles over his chest. He had an amazing body and she longed to explore the rest of it. Her relationship with Tyler was all about sex though and she didn't want that to happen with Klaus so she decided it would be a while before she would go there with him.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." Klaus said pulling her from her thoughts.

She tilted her head back up so she could see him. "Good morning. Did I wake you?"

Klaus placed a kiss on her forehead. "No." He said quietly as he squeezed her a little tighter. "How long have you been up?"

"I'm not sure." She said honestly. "A little while."

"I am going to check on Connor this morning." Klaus said. He felt Caroline's heart rate increase the moment he said Connor's name. He didn't like what this man was doing to her.

Caroline turned over on her belly; she put an arm on his chest and propped her head up with it. "So what will you do?" She asked. "To find out information."

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "I will just pay him a visit…compel him to tell me what he is doing in town. Possibly tell him to stay away from you."

"And if he is on vervaine…" Klaus looked into her eyes with a serious face. "You can't kill him." She said.

"Caroline."

"No, you can't. What if my feeling is wrong and he is just a normal guy." She paused. "Promise me you won't kill him." She paused again. "We can get a background check done on him." She suggested.

Klaus let out a loud aggravated sigh as he ran his hand over his eyes. "Fine." He said through his clenched teeth.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! So we have some new drama that was introduced so let me know what you think when you review! ;)**_

_**Check out the photo album for this story to see some pictures (and if you forgot what Klaus' home theater looks like be sure to check it out again). The link for the photo albums is in my profile!**_

**SONG**** – No Matter What by Papa Roach**


	28. Chapter 28

_**I am glad you guys enjoyed the previous chapter! I see this story lasting quite a bit longer (as long as you guys keep reading)! I have a lot of plans for it!**_

**CHAPTER 28**

Caroline stepped out of her shower and wrapped her navy blue towel around her damp body before grabbing her blow dryer from underneath the sink. After drying her hair and dressing in a pair of fleece pajama pants and a v-neck tee shirt she went into her bedroom.

"Oh my god!" She blurted out when she saw Klaus sitting at the end of her bed. "You scared the hell out of me!" She said giving him a little push when she walked up to him.

"Sorry." Klaus said as a smirk crossed his face.

Caroline grabbed a bottle of lotion from the top of her dresser and sat on her bed. "So what's up?" She squirted some lotion on her hand and started to apply it to her elbows.

"Well Connor's background check came back clear; he is thirty-six years old, his wife died two years ago, he has a sixteen year old daughter."

"Well that's good news." Her voice had a bit of confusion in it because of Klaus' unrelieved face.

"I had a few of my hybrids do some digging." Klaus paused. "He's a vampire hunter." He paused again. "I have only seen a picture of him but…he looked familiar…I can't be sure though, I have come across many vampire hunters over the years."

Caroline froze and just stared at Klaus. "Oh my god." She said barely above a whisper.

"There is no need to worry." He said placing a hand on her leg. "I will personally take care of it tomorrow."

Caroline was quiet for a few seconds before she finally responded. "What do you mean…take care of it?" Klaus looked away then stood up. "You can't kill him."

"Caroline." His voice had a warning tone in it.

"Klaus you can't just kill him. He hasn't even done anything."

"Do you hear yourself right now?!" Klaus said raising his voice quite a bit. "You expect me to just allow a vampire hunter to live in town and expect him not to do anything? He has already pointed out your ring." He said gesturing towards her finger. "I am sure he has done his research and knows exactly what a lapis lazuli stone does."

"I understand the possible threat but you can't just assume you know why he is in town; he has a daughter!. Alaric was a vampire hunter and he was one of the closest people in my life." She paused. "I just think you should get some more information before you do something irreversible." She said quietly.

"And while I am gathering this information what's to stop him from staking you or taking your ring?"

"I have you to protect me." She said with a small smile. "And believe it or not I am not completely incapable of looking after myself."

"Caroline, it takes one stake. One regular wooden stake in your heart or forty-five seconds in the sun without your ring and that is it!"

Caroline knew he was getting angry. She hated arguing with him but she didn't want to see someone killed if they were really just innocently moving to town. Without another word Klaus walked out of her room to the front door and left.

Caroline got up and locked the door then went back to her room. She hated that he left. Now that she knew Connor was more than likely a threat she would have felt better if Klaus was staying the night or if he suggested she spend the night with him again. She knew Klaus was probably right and Connor was there because he knew the town was crawling with vampires but she couldn't just sit by and watch someone be killed.

Caroline was pulled from her thoughts by her phone buzzing. _'I am not far. Sleep well, Darling. xx'_ Caroline of course smiled at his text message to her. She hated that he would most likely be patrolling her house all night but she knew he was angry and needed to calm down before they talked again. She debated with herself for ten minutes on whether or not to respond and what to say if she did. '_Thank you. xxx'_ She hit send and placed her phone beside her bed before lying down and letting herself drift off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_3 days later…_

Caroline hadn't talked to Klaus in person since he walked out of her room after they argued about Connor. She did receive a text every night as she was getting in to bed telling her he was nearby.

The last bell of the school day rang and Caroline made her way out to the parking lot to meet Rebekah for their afternoon of Christmas shopping.

"Hey." Caroline said as she approached Rebekah.

"Hi."

The two girls climbed into Caroline's car and they headed to the mall.

"Are you and Klaus fighting?" Rebekah asked as Caroline pulled into a vacant parking spot. Caroline shut off the car and looked over at Rebekah. "He has just been in an awful mood lately and I have noticed that you haven't been out the house in a few days…" Rebekah trailed off and looked away from Caroline.

"Um…" Caroline looked down at her hands. "We had a small disagreement as to what should be done about a new vampire hunter that is in town."

"Nik is very protective of the people he cares about. He just wants to make sure we are safe." They walked into the mall and Rebekah paused. "And you are a lot more vulnerable then we are…so try to give him a break."

"I completely understand where he is coming from but I just don't agree with killing someone. What if this guy doesn't hunt vampires anymore and he just came to this town to start over?" Rebekah gave her an are you serious look. "I know it is unlikely but still." The girls were quite for a while as they walked through the mall. "So do you have any ideas on what you are buying as gifts?" Caroline asked.

"Not really, I have never been good at buying gifts. I was hoping you could help me come up for something for Matt."

Caroline smiled. "Sure." She paused. "If you help me come up for something for your brother. I have been trying to come up with something and can't think of anything. I mean what do you get the original hybrid that can have whatever he wants?"

The girls continued their shopping for a while then decided to call it a day. Neither purchased gifts for their boyfriends but promised they would each think of some ideas and go shopping again the following week.

Caroline pulled into the Mikaleson driveway and let out a small sigh. "You should come in." Rebekah said. "How long has it been since you've seen him?" She laughed. "Just kiss and make up already."

Caroline smiled and nodded her head. Once they were inside Caroline went right to Klaus' study, if he wasn't sleeping he was usually in there drawing or painting.

"Hey." She said as she stood in the doorway.

Klaus glanced back at her for a moment before turning back to the canvas on his easel. "Hello." He said quietly.

"Look it's been three days since we have spoken to each other. I think we should talk about this whole Connor thing."

Klaus was quiet for a minute before he responded. "It isn't necessary." He said not breaking his concentration on his art.

"What are you talking about?" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Klaus sighed and put his brush down then slowly turned to face her. "Connor won't be an issue anymore."

Caroline's eyes grew wide. "Why?" She paused. "You killed him!?" She yelled as her arms fell to her sides. "What the hell Klaus!" She paused. "And what happens to his sixteen year old daughter?"

"That isn't our concern. If she poses a threat, I will take care of it. Though I don't think her father even mentioned vampires to her."

Caroline stood there shaking her head. "I can't believe you just killed him!" After another minute she turned without saying anything else and walked out of the house.

Klaus decided not to go after her since he knew there was really nothing he could say to make her less upset.

"You did the right thing." Rebekah said after appearing in the doorway where Caroline had been a moment ago. "He was a threat." She paused. "Especially to Caroline."

"I am glad you approve." Klaus said sarcastically before turning back to his canvas.

Rebekah sighed, she knew better than to provoke him when he was in one of these moods so she retreated to her bedroom. She was relieved that Klaus took care of Connor. Caroline was her first real friend and she didn't want anything to happen to her.

Caroline walked inside her house and slammed her front door closed. She was absolutely furious with Klaus. She let herself collapse on her bed and draped her arm over her eyes. Her phone buzzed with a new message and until that moment she didn't even realize she was holding it. She pulled her arm from her head and pressed the open button. '_Hey, I can come over if you want to talk.'_ Caroline was glad that her and Rebekah had become close especially since all her other friends had abandon her. She hit reply. '_Sure._' She hit send and let herself fall back onto the bed.

A few minutes later Caroline heard someone walking up her porch steps so she dragged herself up out of her bed and went to let Rebekah in. She didn't bother to even glance out the small window on her door before opening the door. She expected to see her blonde vampire friend standing there ready to talk about what her brother had done but she was in complete shock when she saw who stood before her.

It was Connor. Caroline's eyes grew wider and her mouth dropped open slightly when she saw him. She tried to recover the best she could and not show how shocked and scared she was that he stood before her.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a quiet voice because she knew if she spoke in a normal tone her voice would be shaky.

"Caroline." He said as the small smile on his face grew. "We met a few days ago." He paused. "While getting coffee." He added.

"Oh, yes. Sure." She paused. "Connor, right?"

He stared at her for a moment before responding. "Yes…that's right."

"Is there something I can help you with?' Caroline asked again, she was eager to get rid of him as soon as possible so she could call Klaus and ask him what the hell was going on.

"Caroline?" Connor immediately turned around and Caroline looked over his shoulder to see Rebekah standing there. "Everything alright?" She asked walking closer to the door. I know she must have caught on to my nervous behavior.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow your phone. My cell died." He said holding up his iPhone. "And my car got a flat up the road."

Caroline swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of her throat. "I actually don't have a house phone. And my cell phone is broke." Caroline said as Rebekah watched the two of them closely.

"Oh. Well, that is a shame." He paused; still staring and smiling at Caroline in an extremely creepy way. "Thank you anyway." He said before turning to leave. Caroline stepped aside so Rebekah could come inside and Connor glanced back over his shoulder. "I am sure I will see you around town soon Caroline."

Caroline quickly shut and locked the door before turning to Rebekah. "What was up with that guy?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline was breathing heavy. "That…that was Connor." She said in a hushed tone.

Rebekah shook her head. "That is impossible. Nik…"

"I know…but that is him." Caroline's whole body was shaking. She wondered what in the world he wanted. If Connor really wanted her dead he would have done it in the time they were alone before Rebekah arrived…right? She hated the fact that he knew where she lived now, or maybe he always knew.

Rebekah pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket and quickly hit the speed dial button for Klaus.

"What?" Klaus said after answering the phone.

"Nik I am at Caroline's house and Connor was here."

"That is impossible Beka…he is dead." Klaus said with a growl.

"Yea well obviously he wasn't because Caroline and I both saw him with our own eyes."

"Is she alright?" Klaus asked as his brain tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for this.

Rebekah looked over at Caroline who was now seated on one of the kitchen chairs. "Yes. She is pretty shaken up though. That guy was beyond creepy."

Klaus sighed. "Stay with her. I am on my way." He hung up without waiting for her to respond.

"I should probably warn Elena." Caroline said after Rebekah slid her phone back in her pocket.

"Why?" She asked with a small amount of an attitude in her voice.

Caroline looked at her. "I still care about her and it would devastate her if something happened to Damon or Stefan. She may not care about me anymore but I can't help how I feel. We were best friends before we even started school."

Rebekah took a seat across from her and gave her a small nod. "Nik is on his way."

Caroline opened a new message on her phone and began to type. _'FYI there is a new vampire hunter in town. His name is Connor. Klaus killed him but he just showed up at my house 5 minutes ago so we don't know what is up with him yet. I wanted to warn you though._' She hit send and placed her phone on the table in front of her.

A few seconds later Rebekah heard Klaus approach the house so she got up to let him inside. Caroline dropped her eyes to look at the table the minute he walked inside. Klaus and Rebekah each took a seat at the table with Caroline.

"So, do you think he has a ring like Alaric did?" Rebekah asked Klaus.

"He wasn't wearing a ring." Caroline said quietly. "I noticed his fingers were bare when he pointed mine out the other day.

"So how the hell is he still alive?" Rebekah said. She turned to face Klaus. "Did you get him to tell you anything before you killed him?"

Klaus shook his head. "I couldn't compel him. He must be drinking vervaine."

"Wonderful." Rebekah whispered.

Caroline's phone buzzed with a new message so she grabbed it off the table and read it. '_Thanks for letting me know, I will tell D & S. Are you OK…he didn't hurt you did he?'_ A small smile appeared on Caroline's face; Elena still cared about her. _'No, just a little shaken up.' _She hit send and placed her phone back on the table.

"What was that about?" Klaus asked.

"It was Elena." Caroline said with a small sigh; still refusing to look in his eyes. "I texted her earlier to warn her about Connor."

Rebekah looked between Klaus and Caroline. She knew they had some things to work through so she decided to make herself scarce so they could have some time alone. "I am going to get going." She said as she stood up. "Let me know if you need me to come back." She said looking at Caroline.

Once Rebekah was gone silence fell over Caroline and Klaus. Caroline began to play with her fingers as she stared at them intensely. After a few minutes Klaus was growing frustrated with their silence. "I won't apologize for wanting to keep you safe." He said simply.

Caroline slowly lifted her head up to look at Klaus. Tears were building in her eyes but she fought to keep them from falling. "I'm scared." She whispered.

Klaus' face softened immediately, he stood up and pulled her into him for a hug. "It's alright. You're safe." He whispered as he let his hands rub over her back.

"What if it's not me he wants?" She said keeping her head on his shoulder. "What if he is here because he has found a way to kill an original?"

Klaus stopped rubbing her back as he thought about her words but quickly went back to soothing her. "Everything will be fine."

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I wrote this pretty quickly so I hope you were happy about the fast update! ;)**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Sorry for the ultra long wait for an update. I had some issues with Microsoft Word so that delayed me and of course the real world also got in the way a bit! Lol but here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it!**_

_Quick Summary  
__Connor is a new vampire hunter that has come to town. He has taken an interest in Caroline and has asked her about her unusual ring (her daylight ring). Klaus and Caroline argue about how to deal with him; Klaus refuses to leave her alone after they fight so he stays outside making sure Connor didn't hurt her. After a few days of this Klaus goes to see Connor; he is on vervaine so since Klaus can't get information out of him he kills him. Caroline was upset that he didn't bother to get more information first, they had a fight and soon find out that Connor is somehow still alive. So far Caroline has crossed off seven things from her bucket list!_

**CHAPTER 29**

Caroline sat in English class doodling in the margin of her notebook page while her teacher went on about a field trip the class would be taking at the end of the week to a museum. Her mind would often wonder during the school day; Klaus was never far from her since the whole situation with Connor got a whole lot more complicated, but things were still a little weird with him ever since the fight about him killing Connor. She did her best to push all of it to the back of her head and began to think about what she could get him for Christmas. She had decided to give him a framed picture from her photo shoot but she wanted to get him something else.

The bell signaling the end of second period rang and Caroline gathered up her things. "Caroline." Miss Andrews called from behind her desk. Caroline's head shot up and hoped that her teacher hadn't noticed her wondering mind. "Can I speak with you a moment?"

Caroline slung her bag on her shoulder and slowly made her way up to the desk as the other students filed out into the hallway. "Something wrong, Miss Andrews?" Caroline asked in the sweetest tone possible.

"No, nothing. I actually wanted to ask a favor." Caroline let out a silent sigh of relief and relaxed. "I have a new student next period; she is a junior and I was wondering if you could help her catch up a little." She paused. "I know you did an excellent job last year in English and you get along with everyone…"

Caroline smiled. "Sure, of course." As soon as the words came out of her mouth Caroline realized who the new student probably was. She was sure Klaus wasn't going to like this but she didn't think it would be more than a couple hours one afternoon so it didn't seem like a big deal.

"Great." Miss Andrews said. "If you will hang around a few minutes I will introduce you then give you a pass for your next class." Students began to enter the room and Caroline waited at the front of the classroom patiently until Miss Andrews called over the brown haired girl that was about to take her seat. "Alexandra." She said. The girl slowly made her way up to the desk; she looked like every other junior girl, she wore a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a purple short sleeve tunic. "This is Caroline Forbes, she is going to go over a few things with you so you will be all caught up."

"Hi." Caroline said with a small smile.

"Hey." Alexandra said returning Caroline's smile.

"If you are free we can meet at The Grill after school. Do you know where it is?"

"Sure. I will be there." She said simply.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the school day dragged by; Caroline sat in last period listening on and off to what the teacher was saying when her phone vibrated inside her purse. She pulled it out; careful not to get noticed by the teacher and opened the new text message. _'Would you have dinner with me tonight?'_ She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face when she read Klaus' text. It had been a while since they had done anything even remotely date like so she was both surprised and happy to see his dinner invitation. She hit reply and quickly typed her response. _'Sure. I am helping another student with some school work at The Grill after school; meet me after?'_

Caroline walked into The Grill and scanned the tables for her new study buddy. She didn't see her so she chose an empty table off to the side where she had a clear view of the entrance. She placed her bag on the table in front of her and let out a small sigh when she saw a familiar back on one of the stools at the bar. She smiled and shook her head as she pulled out her phone and began to type a message. _'Are you stalking me?'_ Caroline lifted her head back up and watched Klaus pull his phone from his jacket pocket and read her message.

"Hi Caroline." Alexandria said as she took a seat across from Caroline.

"Hi, Alexandira."

"Alex." She said as she pulled out her text book and a blue spiral notebook.

Caroline's phone buzzed with a new message. 'Of course not, Darling. Just came in for a drink. xx' She let out a small laugh before tossing her phone in her bag. "Sorry, that was just my boyfriend." Caroline paused. "So, you just moved here?" She asked as she glanced at Klaus from the corner of her eye. He didn't move so she figured maybe he was actually giving her some privacy.

"Yea, me and my dad have been here for about a week."

"So, how do you like Mystic Falls so far?"

Alex smiled politely. "It seems like everyone here has known each other since they were babies…I feel a little out of place."

"The down side to moving to a small town." Caroline said with a small giggle. "Don't worry though, you are so nice, you will be fitting in, in no time."

"Thanks."

I glanced up and noticed Klaus fully turned looking over at our table glaring at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I will be right back, okay?" She said to Alex as she stood up. Alex gave her a small nod and Caroline made her way over to Klaus. "What?" She said quietly once she was standing in front of him.

"Who is that?" Klaus asked calmly before throwing the rest of his drink down his throat.

"Alex." Caroline paused. "She is new and the teacher wanted me to help her catch up."

"Caroline." Klaus said in a warning tone.

"Klaus." Caroline said trying to match his tone. "She is just a teenager, she isn't going to hurt me…especially here with all these people around."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex and Caroline finished up their study session and agreed to meet again the next day. As soon as Alex left the table Klaus came over and stood in front of Caroline.

"Are you still allowing me to take you to dinner?" Klaus asked.

Caroline was a little surprised by his unsure tone. "Of course." She said quietly. She really hated how things have been between them since their fight and hoped that dinner would help get them back to where they were.

Klaus' expression brightened a bit at her answer; he held out his hand and helped Caroline to her feet before leading her to his car parked outside.

"I thought we were having dinner?" Caroline asked as Klaus pulled into his long driveway.

"We are." He said before getting out of the car and quickly making his way to the other side of the car to open Caroline's door. Once she was standing in front of him he placed his hands on her hips and gently pulled her closer to him. "Are we…alright?" Klaus asked in a soft voice.

Caroline could see the worry in Klaus' eyes even though he tried to hide it. She reached her hand out and placed it on his cheek as she slowly moved her thumb over his stubble then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Of course." She whispered. She was really tired of the awkwardness that had fallen over them lately; deep down she knew he was right about Connor and she would feel a while lot safer once he was gone.

Klaus pulled her even closer to him so their bodies were now flush against each other. He moved one hand from her hip to the back of her neck and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss quickly became more and more passionate. "Stay with me tonight." He said against her lips.

"I have school in the morning." She said between kisses.

"And…" Neither of them interrupted the kiss anymore until Klaus pulled his lips from hers; but not placing much distance between them. "We should head inside." He said quietly; his lips skimmed hers as he spoke.

Klaus led Caroline inside and they enjoyed their dinner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline gave into Klaus and decided to stay the night. She knew he hadn't spent the night in his own bed since they had found out that Connor was a vampire hunter and she knew he must be exhausted. She stood in his bathroom naked, waiting for the shower water to heat up.

Klaus used the guest bathroom to take a quick shower and change into a pair of navy blue sweatpants. He was more than thrilled that things between himself and Caroline seemed to be getting back on track; the past few days had been torture for him.

After her shower Caroline pulled on one of Klaus' long sleeve tee shirts that she loved so much then dried her hair. When she walked out of the bathroom into Klaus' bedroom she found him already back from his shower; lying on his bed, shirtless with his feet in front of him and his back against the headboard. Per usual he had a sketch pad on his lap and a pencil in his hand; all his attention was on his artwork in front of him.

Caroline paused and stared at him for a few seconds before continuing over to his bed and crawling in the other side. She let her eyes slip down and enjoy the view of his bare chest. She found herself often daydreaming of him and how his naked body would feel against her own. She pushed those thoughts out of her head…or at least tried too; sleeping in the same bed with him and thinking about him naked was probably not the best idea. She peaked over and looked at his drawing. It was of her, like it always seemed to be. She was asleep in his bed wearing only his long sleeve shirt; she was on her side, one hand under her head the other draped over her belly and the blankets were gathered below her feet.

"You make me look so beautiful." She whispered as she noticed how perfectly her blonde curls fell on his pillow and how peaceful the expression on her face was.

Klaus stopped drawing and looked up so he was looking into her eyes. "Sweetheart, I am unable to capture how beautiful you really are." He paused. "Maybe that is why I keep drawing you." He said with a small laugh. "I just keep trying to capture the beauty I see in you."

He held her gaze for a few seconds until she smiled and dropped her eyes, breaking their eye contact. When she looked back up at him he was back to drawing; a small smile on his lips.

_**So….not as long as some of the previous chapters but I wanted to get something up for you guys! Please remember to review!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hi everyone! To those of you who do not follow my on Twitter I want to say sorry that I have been MIA lately…my husband hurt his back pretty bad and I have been on my own with things around the house so I really haven't had the time to write much. He is still out of commission but will be having surgery soon and hopefully that fixes the problem!**_

_**A/N – We are about 2 ½ weeks before Christmas in the story! (I just wanted to make sure we are all on the same page with the timeline of the story)**_

_**SUMMARY**__**: Klaus and Caroline became friends then their friendship grew into more and now they are currently dating. Caroline's friends are not too happy with the new relationship that has developed between them and have not been bothering with her. Caroline and Rebekah have become good friends and they both are enjoying their new friendship. Caroline met a new vampire hunter that came to town (Connor). She and Klaus had a fight about how to take care of the situation. Klaus spent nights outside Caroline's house to make sure she was safe but after he realized he couldn't do that forever he snapped Connor's neck; Caroline became very angry…until Connor showed up at her door the following afternoon. She leaned on Klaus and told him that she is afraid and nervous that he is in town because he may know how to kill the Originals. Their fight is quickly forgotten when all their lives seem to be in danger.**_

**CHAPTER 30**

Klaus made sure someone was with Caroline at all times; Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, but most of the time it was he who was at her side. It had been almost two weeks since Klaus killed Connor and he somehow came back to life. They weren't any closer to coming up with a reason as to why he was still walking around, but today Klaus was waiting for a witch to pay him a visit and he was hoping that she would have some answers for him.

Caroline had a couple more sessions with Alex. She was a very smart girl so it wasn't too much work for Caroline. She sat in class finishing up her English test; school was really the only time Klaus was away from her. He had one of his special talks with Rebekah's guidance consoler and made it so she was in all of my classes. She tried to convince him that Connor would not do anything during school with so many people around but she didn't push him too much because she knew how worried about her he had been lately. The truth was though she was more afraid for Klaus and the rest of his family more than herself. Connor had already appeared around Caroline twice and never even tried to hurt her. She had spent a lot of her time worrying about them all. In between answering her essay questions she would glance at her phone that sat on the corner of her desk; impatiently waiting for Klaus to text her and tell her that finally have a way to take care of the Connor problem. She checked the time and knew that the witch was supposed to meet him about twenty minutes ago and since everyone in the supernatural world knew who Klaus was they knew never to be late if he requested a meeting with them. She let out a soft sigh then began her answer for the last question.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you mean you don't know?" Klaus said as his fingers tightened around the glass filled with alcohol in his hand. "How could he just come back to life after I snapped his neck? He had no ring…so…"

Miranda; the powerful witch that Klaus had contacted to help them with this unusual problem fidgeted in the oversized chair across from Klaus. "I would assume he has a witch working for him."

"You _assume_?"

Miranda could tell Klaus was getting aggravated that she didn't have any answers for him. "I can do some research." She said quickly. "I can ask around, see if I can find who he is working with and then do some research on some protection spells and how they can be broken."

Klaus moved his eyes down to his drink; he threw the contents on the glass down his throat then not so gently placed it on the table between the two of them. "I want some answers in two days." He paused keeping his venomous glare on her. "Considering my life, my family's life and the life of the women I am with are all in danger I think that amount of time is more than generous."

A few minutes after Miranda made her hasty exit Klaus felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and let out a small sigh as he read Caroline's message. _'Hey, sorry to be so impatient but I am anxious to know how it went with the witch. xx' _Klaus hit the reply button and quickly typed out a reply. _'Don't be sorry sweetheart. She had no answers but agreed to look into some things so she will be back in two days to let me know what she found. xxx'_ He hit send and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. He got up and headed to his study hoping to release some of the stress into his art until Caroline got out of school.

Caroline was hoping for better news from Klaus but she decided to stay positive and hopeful that the witch would find out something in the next couple days. Caroline walked out of the school and to her car with Rebekah by her side. She saw Elena and Bonnie a few feet away but quickly looked the other way; she didn't need their comments or looks right now.

"I can't believe that witch had absolutely no information for Nik." Rebekah said as she climbed inside the car.

Caroline let out a small breath as she started her car. "Do you think we should leave town?" She asked. Leaving town was the last thing Caroline wanted to do. She loved the town and everyone in it, even if everyone in it thought she was crazy for being with who she was with.

"Is that really what you want?" Rebekah asked turning her head to face Caroline.

"No." Caroline answered softly.

"I don't want to run anymore." Rebekah confessed quietly after a few minutes.

Caroline glanced over at her and gave her a small smile as she drove them to the Mikaelson mansion. "I am sure we will have some answers when Nik meets with the witch again." She tried her best to reassure Rebekah…and herself."

Rebekah smiled at Caroline calling her brother Nik. She was happy that he finally had a chance to be happy and hoped that this Connor person wouldn't ruin that for him.

Caroline looked over at Rebekah again and noticed the smile on her face. "What?" She asked with a small laugh.

"You called him Nik." She said paused. "I am glad things are good with the two of you. I have never seen him truly love someone that wasn't family before." Rebekah turned and looked back out the window. "It's nice to see him genuinely happy." Caroline suddenly felt hot and a little uncomfortable. Klaus had never said that he loved her and it was a little odd hearing it from Rebekah. Rebekah immediately took notice of her body language. "Something wrong?"

"No." Caroline paused. "It's just…" She wasn't sure what to say, she was a bad liar when it came to humans so she knew there was no way to lie to an Original vampire.

"Do you not love him?" Rebekah asked with a confused expression on her face.

"We…haven't really gotten to the _I Love You_ stage yet." Caroline said keeping her eyes on the road ahead of them.

"Figures. My brother isn't really the one to be mushy and say the words but it is painfully obvious that he is completely in love with you."

A small smile crossed Caroline's lips and she continued to drive to the Mikaelson mansion as silence fell over them. She pulled in the driveway and they headed inside. She used her vampire hearing to listen for Klaus and immediately heard him in his study painting.

"I am heading to see Matt." Rebekah said.

Caroline looked back and gave her a small smile. She dropped her purse on the small table in the hall and went to go see Klaus.

She stood in the doorway of his study and saw him. His back was to her; his attention on the large canvas in front of him. "Hey." She said quietly as she leaned against the doorway. She couldn't help the smile that had taken up a permanent residence on her lips ever since Rebekah told her that Klaus was completely in love with her.

Klaus turned as he put down his paint brush. He was in front of her in just seconds; cupping her cheek with one of his hands. "Hello, Sweetheart." He leaned in and let his lips slowly greet hers. He pulled away and noticed her smile. "Is it something other than me that has caused that beautiful smile you are wearing?"

"I'm just in a good mood." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"Well I was in an awful mood." He paused and let his fingers comb through her hair. "But that has drastically changed in the last few seconds." Klaus loved how she could change his mood by just being in the room. Normally if he was in a bad mood or felt like he didn't have control of a particular situation the only thing that would help a little would be going out and finding a few people to feed on until they were dead. He was incredibly thankful that she had come into his life.

"So." Caroline said as she walked over to the small loveseat in Klaus' study and sat down. "Who is babysitting me this afternoon?"

Klaus gave her a small frown and joined her on the loveseat. "Sweetheart, I am only trying to keep you safe."

"I know." She said as she crossed her right leg over her left causing the dress she was wearing to inch a little higher on her thigh.

Klaus glanced down and quickly admired her silky white legs and couldn't help when his thoughts drifted to letting his hands run down them to see if they were really as soft as they looked, or running his tongue up her thigh to see if she tasted as good as she looked. He looked back up to Caroline's eyes and hoped she didn't catch his moment of non gentleman behavior. "I won't call it babysitting but…_I_ will be making sure you are one hundred percent safe for the rest of the day."

Caroline leaned in and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was soft and their lips moved in perfect synch. Caroline stopped the kiss but kept her lips still touched his and her eyes were still closed. "I love you." She whispered against his lips.

Klaus eyes shot open after hearing what Caroline said…or what he thought she said. He pulled back slightly. "What?" He said in a volume that was barely auditable.

Caroline smiled and bit her bottom lip as she stared into his eyes. She rested the palm of her hand on his cheek then leaned in closer to him. "I love you." She said quietly before kissing him again.

Klaus pulled away slightly; breaking their kiss. He sat back and pulled Caroline into him. "Come here Sweetheart." Caroline relaxed against him and he placed a soft kiss to her temple after brushing her hair away. "I love you, Caroline." He squeezed her a little tighter; his fingers lightly ran across her exposed thigh. He wanted so badly to make her his, feel her shudder beneath him, hear her moan his name because of the pleasure he was giving her…but he knew he couldn't rush this. He would never forgive himself if he messed things between himself and this beautiful woman. They were both quiet for a little while but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence; they had both grown to be very comfortable with each other. "Thank you." He said after a few more minutes of silence.

Caroline tilted her head and looked up at him with a confused expression. "For what?" She asked as she creased her eyebrows.

Klaus placed a soft kiss on her forehead then gave her a small smile. Caroline saw the liquid building in his eyes and impatiently waited for his response. He let out a small chuckle and looked away from Caroline. "Well, you have helped me cross off the one thing on my list."

A smile crossed her face. "Does that mean I finally get to know what it is?" Klaus didn't respond but turned to look back at her. "Come on Nik." She said. "You love me…you have to tell me."

Klaus let out another chuckle. He loved that she called him Nik. He knew if she ever left him it would be his end. "To find someone that loved me." He said quietly.

Caroline lifted her head off of Klaus chest and swung her leg over his and turned around so she was on his lap facing him. She placed her hands gently on his neck and leaned in to capture his lips with hers. "I love you Niklaus Mikaelson." She said softly against his lips before resuming their kissing.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and I will do my best to update again soon!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter; it's good to know that I still have some readers! **** I will probably be concentrating on this story for now until things in real life get back to normal but I WILL be going back and finishing the others!**

**(My husband had an MRI today so he will meet with his doctor next week probably to schedule the surgery)**

**I am changing the rating to M so I hope everyone is okay with that! Enjoy Chapter  
thirty-one and please remember to review!**

**CHAPTER 31**

Caroline pulled back slightly so she could see Klaus' face; she looked so happy and Klaus hoped that she would stay that way. He hated that he couldn't shield her completely from what was happening. He brought his hand up and placed it on her cheek. "How about we cross another thing off your list?" He said quietly keeping his eyes locked on hers. He knew which one he wanted to cross off her list but he tried not to think too much about it; he wouldn't rush things with her.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked while leaning into his touch.

Klaus smiled and held his hand in front of her. "Follow me."

Caroline took his hand and swung her leg around off Klaus and the both stood up. Klaus led her upstairs; Caroline's heart rate increased as she wondered what exactly he was planning on doing. He turned down the opposite hall that his bedroom was down and stopped at a door next to Rebekah's room. When they walked inside Caroline was a little surprised at what she saw. It looked like a home gym…but not just a treadmill and an old television with boxes and miscellaneous items stacked in it; the floor was covered in dark blue mats, one wall was covered in mirrors, and there were a few weight machines on the opposite wall with the mirrors.

Klaus walked over to the far corner of the room and switched on the stereo. "I believe there is something on your list about learning to fight." He said with a small smirk as he walked back over to Caroline.

"And you are going to teach me to fight?" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am _the_ Original Hybrid." He said.

"That doesn't make you an expert on fighting." She said with a slight smile. Klaus loved her attitude; it was rare to find someone with the courage to question him.

They spent the next couple of hours in Klaus' home gym; he showed her multiple self defense moves. He wouldn't deny that getting to touch her and hold her in the different positions turned him on even more so than their kissing downstairs.

Caroline was impressed with how well Klaus seemed to know self defense. A dress was probably not the most sensible thing to wear while you were learning to fight but the moment Klaus' hand grazed her bare thigh she regretted nothing.

When they were finished with their impromptu training session they were both incredibly sweaty and tired. "I should probably head home so I can shower and change."

Klaus shook his head; he didn't understand how she thought he would let her go off alone just to take a simple shower. "Shower here." He said after turning off the stereo.

Caroline smiled and tilted her head to the side. "I don't have any clothes here, Nik." Klaus still couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face whenever she used 'Nik'. "Besides." She said as she took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am a bad ass fighter now." She said quietly against his lips. "Don't you have confidence in your teaching skills?" She asked after planting a kiss on his lips.

Klaus sighed then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I will get you something of Rebekah's to wear." He paused and looked at the unhappy expression on her face. "Or if you insist on using your own shower…I will come with you." He kissed her again on the forehead; Caroline loved when he did that. "Then I am taking you to dinner tonight."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to take the woman I _love_ out to dinner tonight." He smoothed his hands down her hair and rested them on her cheeks. "No arguing." He said softly with a small smile.

Caroline smiled at the way he emphasized the word love. "Okay."

Caroline pulled her hair up and used the elastic on her wrist to put it in a high messy bun. Klaus ran his tongue over his lips as he eyed her exposed neck. He pulled his eyes away from her smooth skin and they both headed out to his car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline grabbed the fluffy white towel that she had placed on her bathroom counter before her shower and quickly dried off. Klaus told her to dress up for dinner so she chose a simple short wine colored dress with long sleeves. She pulled on a pair of black lacy boy shorts and then put on the matching black lacy bra. She put a little extra effort into her underwear choices because she was hoping she wouldn't be the only one to see them tonight. After slipping on her dress she opened the door to her bedroom and found Klaus lying on her bed with a book in his hand.

"I can't believe you are reading this." He said glancing up from the book.

Caroline let out a small giggle. "There is nothing wrong with that book."

Klaus peaked up at her from over the book and raised his eyebrows at her. "Sweetheart, this book is…quite…descriptive."

"Almost all romance books are." She plopped down on her bed. "The good ones anyway."

Klaus closed the book and let his eyes take in how beautiful she looked. "You look gorgeous." He said quietly.

"Thank you." She said with her usual sweet smile. She lightly slapped his leg. "Now go shower so we can leave…I am starving."

Klaus tossed the book back on her nightstand and headed into the bathroom. Anytime he showered he kept the door open and wouldn't let Caroline go more than a few feet from the door. He was insanely over protective of her…but…she loved it.

After Klaus was done with his shower and dressed in the fresh clothes that he had brought with him he walked back into Caroline's bedroom.

"So I was going to wait and give this to you for Christmas…well part of your Christmas present but I…I decided I wanted you to have it now." She said handing him a medium sized silver gift bag.

Klaus sat on the edge of her bed and took the bag from her. He was slightly in shock since he was not use to receiving gifts. "You didn't have to…"

Caroline cut him off before he could finish. "Stop; and just so you know, you will be receiving a Christmas gift so start getting used to it now." She paused. "I want to give the man I love gifts." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his lips. "No arguing." She whispered.

Klaus smiled then pulled out the picture frame from the gift bag. His eyes widened as he looked at Caroline in the pictures he had arranged for her to take several weeks ago.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So where are we going for dinner?" Caroline asked after Klaus pulled out of her driveway.

"A restaurant a little out of town." He said with a small smirk.

Caroline knew there was no more information she would be able to get out of him about the restaurant so she decided to move on to something else. "Thanks for the fighting lesson today."

"Of course." He said with a small smile. They arrived at the restaurant and were seated right away. Klaus had ordered an exceptional bottle of wine that Caroline absolutely loved.

"Will you be staying at my house tonight, Love?" Klaus asked before taking a spoonful of soup in his mouth.

"I guess." She shrugged slightly then took a sip of wine.

"Are you still worried about Connor?" Klaus asked noticing that she seemed a bit off.

"A little." She said with a small sigh. "I try not to think about it too much."

Klaus gave her a small reassuring smile. "Try not to worry, Sweetheart. I am sure we will have answers soon and the threat will be gone." He paused. "Although I must confess…I will miss waking up to you every morning."

Caroline smiled and dropped her eyes to her plate. "There doesn't have to be a threat on my life for me to sleep over." She said softly.

They finished up the rest of their dinner and Caroline had insisted on ordering a piece of chocolate fudge cake to go so they could have some dessert later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Can I borrow one of your shirts?" Caroline asked as she placed the styrofoam take-out box on the bed.

"Of course." Klaus said. He opened one of his dresser draws and pulled out a black long sleeve Henley shirt.

"Thank you." She said as she took it from him.

Klaus smiled then slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. "Hurry back." He whispered.

Caroline giggled and quickly went into his bathroom to change. She pulled off her dress, bra and panties then folded everything into a small pile before pulling on Klaus' shirt. She pulled the collar up to her nose, like she always did and took a deep breath in; she loved his scent.

When she walked out of his bathroom he was pulling the blankets back on his bed. He was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and no shirt. Caroline smiled at the fact that they matched and wondered if he had handed her a black shirt on purpose.

Caroline crawled into his bed and grabbed the white take-out box. "Care for some dessert?"

Klaus slipped under the blankets and moved himself over next to Caroline. "I would love some." He said softly as he began to kiss her neck.

Caroline laughed as she opened the small package that contained a plastic fork. "I meant the cake."

"But you taste so much better, Love."

Caroline took a large bite of the chocolate cake. "Mmmmm." She said as she closed her eyes. "I don't know about that…this is delicious." She got another piece on the fork and placed it in front of Klaus' lips. "Try it."

Klaus took the bite of cake then leaned in close to her ear. "I was correct, you taste so much better." He whispered. Klaus took the fork from her and began to feed her the cake, taking a bite himself every once in a while.

Once the cake was gone Klaus tossed it on his night stand and pulled Caroline closer to him. They were both lying on their sides; their bodies almost flush against each other. "Thank you for making me feel safe." Caroline said

Klaus kissed her then pulled her even closer to him. "I would never let anything happen to you. I am happy that you feel so safe around me."

"Oh course." She said immediately. "I love you, Nik. And I know that you would do everything in your power to protect me."

"I love you too, Sweetheart."

Caroline could feel how much he was enjoying having their bodies so close. She ached to feel his naked body against her own, to feel him fill her and to see his face when he reached his peak. She bit her lip trying to distract herself form how much she needed him.

"What are you thinking about, Love?" Klaus asked with a smile.

Caroline's lips were on Klaus' within the next second. She pushed her hips closer to Klaus causing him to let out a small moan into her mouth. Klaus was taken by surprise when Caroline pushed him to his back and straddled him then leaned down and continued to kiss him. Klaus could feel the warmness radiating from her core through his sweatpants. He let his hand slowly slide up her legs but stopped when he reached her thigh; he wanted to make sure he didn't go further than she wanted to. Caroline moved from his lips to his jaw then to his neck as she moved her hips over his.

"Caroline." Klaus moaned so softly even Caroline barely heard it. Caroline smiled against his skin at the sound of him enjoying himself. "I'm not going to be able to stop if you keep moving like that." He whispered.

Caroline stopped kissing his neck and placed a soft kiss on his lips before moving to his ear. She ran her tongue along the outside then gently nibbled on his earlobe. "Then don't." She whispered. "I want you to cross off the number one on my list; I want you to make love to me, Nik." She continued to whisper.

Klaus gently pulled Caroline to his face so he could look into her eyes. He wasn't going to ask her if she was sure; he could tell just by looking into her beautiful blue eyes. He flipped them over so he was now on top. He grabbed the bottom of the shirt she was wearing and slowly pulled it off of her. He tossed it on the floor and gazed at the gorgeous woman before him.

"You are wearing way too many clothes." Caroline said as a small smile crept up on her face.

Klaus ran his thumb along her cheek and continued to stare at her for a moment longer before leaning down and grabbing her lips with his. He ran his right hand up and down the length of her body while holding himself up with his left. Caroline slid her hands just under the waist band of his sweat pants and began to pull them down.

Klaus pulled away from her mouth. "Don't be in such a rush, Sweetheart." He paused and placed a few kisses on her neck. "I plan on enjoying your entire body tonight." He placed another kiss on her neck then let his lips move down to her chest. Klaus took one of her nipples in between his fingers and gently pinched it; he let his tongue swirl about the other. Caroline moaned and arched her back; pushing her breasts to him. His fingers and tongue switched nipples and Caroline continued to moan and rock her hips against him.

Klaus kissed down her stomach; dipping his tongue into her belly button. He placed a hand on each of her thighs and gently spread her legs apart. His tongue darted out of his mouth and ran along his bottom lip as his eyes scanned up her body and met hers.

Caroline was not used to moving slow when it came to sex. Anytime she and Tyler had sex it was always get naked and get down to business. She couldn't help but feel a bit self conscious with how much he was staring at her.

Klaus placed a soft kiss on the inside of her thigh. He could smell that she was aroused and beyond ready for him but he had no intention on rushing, he had waited for this night for a long time and he wanted to enjoy every inch of her. Klaus ran his tongue in between her moist folds. Caroline moaned his name causing his already throbbing erection to twitch under his sweatpants. He flicked his tongue over her swollen bundle of nerves as he slid two fingers inside of her.

Caroline moved her hips against Klaus' mouth and ran her fingers through his hair. She could feel herself getting closer and so could Klaus. He took her swollen flesh into his mouth and sucked as he moved his fingers in and out of her faster. Klaus continued and helped her ride out the remainder of her orgasm and when she was done he slowly crawled up her body and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Open your eyes, Love." He whispered; his voice dripping with need.

Caroline slowly opened her eyes and gave Klaus a small smile. He positioned himself at her entrance and very slowly pushed himself into her. Caroline's mouth dropped open a little as she moaned. Once Klaus had buried himself deep into Caroline he remained still so she was able to adjust to having him inside her. After giving them both a minute he slowly pulled himself out; keeping just the tip of his erection inside of her then slowly went back inside. He kept up this pace for a little while until Caroline urged him to go faster.

Klaus could feel Caroline getting close again and he had been close for a while; he was just waiting for her. "I love you Caroline." He said softly to her.

"I love you, Nik." She moaned as she reached her climax.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus laid awake in his bed with a sleeping Caroline cuddled against him. He couldn't believe what an incredible night he had gotten to share with her. He leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head then squeezed her a bit tighter into him. He had never been this happy and it scared him that someone that could easily take it all away from him was living not ten minutes away.

**Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to review!**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Thank you to anyone that read and reviewed the last chapter! I am so happy that you are still reading even though my updates haven't been as frequent. I hope everyone enjoyed the season premiere!**_

_**Enjoy Chapter 32 and please please review! Now that I am limited with time to write your reviews really help inspire and motivate me! **___

**CHAPTER 32**

Caroline opened her eyes slowly when she felt the warmth of the sun on her face. She turned her head and looked at a still sleeping Klaus; she watched his chest move up and down slowly as he slept; matching her breathing to his and recalling the events of the previous night. She had never felt so happy or fulfilled. She ran her eyes over his face and was amazed at how peaceful and innocent he looked; she couldn't get over how much she loved this man.

As quietly as she could Caroline turned on her side then swung a leg on the other side of Klaus then pushed herself over so she was now on top of him. Surprisingly he didn't wake up after her less then slick move. She bent down and pressed her lips very lightly to his. She pulled back to look at him and saw that he was still sleeping and smiled. She leaned back down placing her lips on his once again but this time she let her hands move up his hard chest. She pulled back and saw Klaus' eyes open just enough to peak at her.

"Good morning Sweetheart." A smile appeared on his gorgeous, perfectly kissable lips.

"Sorry I woke you." She lied as she returned his smile. "But I couldn't resist your lips any longer." She said softly before stealing another kiss.

Klaus chuckled after she pulled her lips from his and opened his eyes fully to look at the beautiful woman that had spent the night with him. "Darling after yesterday you are not allowed to apologize for anything."

"It was pretty amazing." Caroline pushed her legs out and rested them on top of Klaus' so she was now lying right on top of him; his morning excitement rested against her already moist core.

"The best of my existence." Klaus ran the back of his fingers along her cheek; his other hand was on her hip, holding her on top of him.

Caroline began to kiss up his jaw. "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what, Love?" He asked as he let his eyes close and enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his skin.

Caroline made her way to his ear and ran her tongue along the outside edge causing a low moan to come from deep in his throat. "For crossing off number one on my list." She whispered.

Klaus chuckled and rested one of his hands on her lower back. "My pleasure, Sweetheart."

Caroline and Klaus couldn't seem to get out of bed so she decided to skip school and enjoy being in bed with the sexiest man on the planet.

"I am going to take a shower." Caroline announced as she stretched herself out beside Klaus' naked body. Klaus squeezed her tighter against him as if to tell her she wasn't going anywhere. Caroline giggled. "We have been in bed all day, Nik." She paused and tilted her head so she could see him. "You could always join me." She said in her best seductive voice.

Klaus was out of bed and scooping her up into his arms just seconds later. He carried her to his bathroom and gently put her down then leaned over and turned on the hot water. Once they were in the shower Caroline stood under the stream of water and wet her hair. She grabbed the bottle of shampoo from the ledge but before she could pour some into her hand Klaus took the bottle from him and gave her a small smile. "Allow me, Darling." He squeezed a small amount of shampoo into his hand then lathered it into Caroline's hair.

Caroline closed her eyes; she never would have thought she would love someone washing her hair as much as she enjoyed Klaus doing it. After her hair was rinsed from all the shampoo Klaus leaned in and captured her lips with his own before backing her against the shower wall. He leaned his forehead against hers so he could stare into her beautiful eyes. His fingers trailed down her arms slowly; he felt the goose bumps appear on her skin. Once he reached her wrists he brought her hands up over her head, pressed them against the shower wall and held them there while he began to kiss her neck.

Caroline loved the feeling of Klaus' body against hers; his chest against her hard nipples, his thighs against hers, his throbbing erection against her hot soaking wet core. She let out a soft moan and rocked her hips against him. "Klaus." She said softly in a pleading tone.

Klaus let go of her arms and grabbed her under her ass then lifted her up. Caroline automatically wrapped her legs around Klaus' waist and pulled herself tightly against him before she planted her lips on his. Caroline moved her body up and down against Klaus causing him to let out a low moan.

Caroline reached down between their soaking wet bodies and gently grabbed his thick member. She slowly rubbed him between her folds until finally Klaus pushed himself all the way inside her. Caroline screamed and dropped her head against Klaus' shoulder.

Caroline made sure to set the alarm for the next day since missing school again was not an option. Exams would be coming up soon and she didn't want to miss anything important. She may be a vampire but graduating high school was still important to her; she had worked for her high school diploma for twelve years and she wasn't about to throw that away. Klaus insisted on her staying the night with him at his mansion using the reasoning that he had a bigger bed and it was more comfortable for them to sleep. Of course Caroline didn't put up too much of a fight; Klaus' bed was insanely comfortable.

Once she was finally able to pull herself away from Klaus she quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a dark blue top. When she walked out of the bathroom Klaus was sitting in one of his chairs putting on his shoes.

"You don't have to come, you know." She paused and grabbed her bag then slung it on her shoulder. "I can just catch a ride with Rebekah."

Klaus looked up and smiled then a second later was in front of her running his hands down her arms. "And what makes you think that I don't _want_ to bring you to school." He said softly.

They made their way downstairs and were headed to the front door when Rebekah spotted them from the living room. "Well look who finally decided to get out of bed. You know there are other people living here…other people who can hear most everything…" Rebekah said making a disgusted face.

Caroline immediately felt embarrassed. "Oh Bekah; enough." Klaus said as he squeezed Caroline a bit tighter. "You know very well you are only able to hear if you listen."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and Klaus led Caroline outside to his car.

Caroline sat in her first period class listening on and off to her teacher speaking as she doodled in the margin of her notebook. Her phone vibrated and she immediately grabbed it so the teacher wouldn't hear it against the desk.

'_**I miss you; you should have never left our bed this morning. I love you.'**_

Caroline could not contain the smile the slowly spread across her lips. She couldn't deny that she loved that he referred to it as _their _bed.

'_**I miss you too. If I didn't promise Alex I would meet her at lunch to help her prepare for a test I would leave now and crawl back into our bed with you. I love you too.'**_

She hit the send button and went back to her listening and doodling.

'_**Since you referred to it as our bed as well does that mean it will be fairly easy for me to convince you to move in with me?'**_

Caroline almost dropped her phone after reading Klaus' latest text. She was in total shock and was not expecting to have this discussion anytime soon with him. She bit her bottom lip and tried to quickly think of a response.

'_**Mmmmm as much as I would love to wake up next to you and your amazingly sexy body every day…I don't want you getting sick of me too fast so we should probably wait to discuss that.'**_

She re-read the text at least five times before she finally hit the send button.

'_**Sweetheart please listen when I say, I will never tire of you. If that is your only argument against moving in then…I can have your things packed and at the mansion before you get out of school.'**_

'_**How about we talk about it tonight. xx'**_

Caroline tried to buy herself some time by suggesting they discuss it later. As much as she loved him she knew that moving in with him already was moving way to fast.

The bell rang and it was finally time for lunch. Caroline usually didn't eat anything since she really only had another hour of school after lunch and school food was not something to look forward to. She pulled out a couple dollars from her wallet and bought a bottle of water and a bag of chips from the vending machines.

'_**Hey Care I am in the library whenever you are ready.'**_

Caroline read the text on her screen and sighed. She wasn't looking forward to helping Alex during her half hour lunch break but this would be the last session she had with her before she was all caught up so she figured she could push herself through it.

She stuffed her chips in her bag and headed down to the library as she sipped her water. When she walked into the library she looked around to find Alex but saw no one…the library was empty. She opened her bag and dug out her phone so she could text Alex and find out where she had gone. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings so she didn't sense Connor sneaking up behind her and before she knew it she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck then everything went black.

Connor pulled an unconscious Caroline from the car and brought her in the abandon house that he had found a few miles outside Mystic Falls. He had set up a special vervain laced cell in the basement and before tossing her inside he stuck her with enough vervain to keep her down for a while.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Esther asked as she appeared next to Connor. When he didn't respond she continued. "I give you my word no harm will come to you or your daughter."

Connor ran his hand threw his hair. "Alex was never part of the plan." He said through his teeth. "If you harm her…"

"She will not be harmed. I simply placed her somewhere safe so my son does not try to use her as leverage against you." She paused. "Now, when Niklaus calls her cell phone asking where she is you tell him that you have her and you will kill her unless he gives himself over." She turned around and began to walk away. "I will be in touch."

_**Thank you for reading…and don't forget to let me know what you thought in a review!**_

_****On a side note I wanted to run something by you guys…I have been seriously considering writing a book (I actually have an outline for one half completed). I would self publish it (it would be an eBook version) and probably try to sell it for abound a dollar and I wanted to know if any of you would be interested in buying it if I did. It will be a while before it is finished but it would be nice to know that I have some people willing to read it! (P.S. This WILL NOT affect my fanfiction writing at all!) If you would be interested just mention it when you review! THANKS!****_


	33. Chapter 33

_**I am so glad that you guys liked the last chapter; thank you so much for the reviews!**_

_**A few of you asked what my book was going to be about so I wanted to let you know that I made a Facebook page and I would LOVE it if you guys would go and like it! I will get a summary of the story up soon and then eventually I will post the playlist for the book, pictures that go along with it, and of course updating you on the progress of my writing! Just search for H.M. Rose and my page will come up! Thanks again!**_

_**OK enough of all that now on with the next chapter!**_

**CHAPTER 32**

Rebekah strolled in to the house and tossed her books and bag down on the hall table. Klaus came walking down the hall from his steady and his eyes scanned the entryway looking for Caroline.

"Where is Caroline?" Klaus asked his sister.

"She isn't here?" Rebekah asked with a confused look on her face. "I haven't seen her since before lunch. I just assumed that you came to pick her up."

Klaus let out an aggravated sigh. "Well, I didn't." He said through his teeth. He dug out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial button for Caroline. He knew she got a bit aggravated with him about being escorted everywhere but she had never just gone out on her own like this so he was genuinely worried.

"Hello." Connor said after pressing the green button on Caroline's cell phone.

"Who the hell is this?" Klaus shouted. His free hand balled into a fist and his other hand gripped his phone so tight it almost crushed it.

Connor let out a low chuckle. It was hard for him to believe that Klaus; a cold hearted killer could possibly care about some baby vampire. "It's Connor." He paused but Klaus didn't say anything so he continued. "Look, I'm not going to kill her…unless you decided not to cooperate.

"If you hurt her…"

Connor cut him off before he could finish. "I promised I wouldn't kill her right now…I never said anything about the amount of pain she would endure while waiting for you." He paused. "I will be in touch."

Klaus pulled the phone from his ear and shoved it back in his pocket before he crushed the thing. "Why did he take her Nik?" Rebekah asked quietly.

Klaus shot his head in her direction. "You should have called me the moment you saw she wasn't there." He said in a low voice as he walked closer to her.

"Don't put this on me Nik. You know very well that I care about Caroline and would never want something to happen to her!"

Before Klaus could form any kind of response the door bell rang. He stared at Rebekah for a moment longer before sighing and going to open the door. It was the witch; he had completely forgotten that she was coming today, hopefully with answers. He stepped aside and allowed her to enter.

"Rebekah find Kol and Elijah, let them know what is going on, tell them to get here as soon as possible." Rebekah gave him a quick nod before leaving. Klaus sent a text out to his hybrid's telling them to search every inch of the town for Caroline and to text him with any information before doing anything. He turned his attention to Miranda; the witch, who looked extremely nervous. "Well, please tell me you have good news."

Caroline felt horrible. When she opened her eyes she looked around and jumped slightly when she didn't recognize her surroundings. It was dark, smelled like mold and she could hear a faint dripping sound. She tried to listen to see what else she could hear but she couldn't, there was too much vervain in her system and she needed to feed. She tried to pull her hands free but it was again pointless; she was too weak. She hated feeling so weak and vulnerable. Tears pooled behind her eyes as the vervaine on the ropes around her wrists burned her skin. She knew it was Connor that had taken her. It had to be, it would be too big of a coincidence if it was someone else.

Part of her wished Klaus would burst through that door any second, scoop her up into his strong arms and take her home. But another part of her hoped that he would stay away because she knew that if Connor kidnapped her and was keeping her alive it was to lure Klaus to him and if he wanted Klaus then he knew how to kill him. Caroline couldn't hold back the few tears that leaked out and hated that she couldn't wipe them off her face. She pressed her head against the wall and said a silent prayer that everyone she loved would be alive and well the next day.

Not long after Miranda had arrived Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah walked into the mansion; each of the looking incredibly worried.

"Any word?" Kol asked the moment he saw Klaus.

"No." He said keeping his eyes on Miranda. "We may have another problem." He said. His siblings looked at him and waited for him to continue. "Miranda seems to think Esther is somehow involved."

"I tried to do a location spell to find Caroline but I couldn't get through which means Connor has a witch helping him." Miranda paused. "And there has been a rumor going around that I heard from some other witches that Esther has been around again."

"Well, what would Esther want with Caroline?" Rebekah asked hoping that her only friend was not at the mercy of her mother.

Klaus whipped his head around to Rebekah. "To lure me to her of course." He practically growled.

Rebekah did her best to ignore her brother's anger to her but she hated that he thought she didn't care about Caroline. Caroline was practically like a sister to Rebekah and she would fall apart if anything happened to her. "So what do we do?" She asked looking back and forth between her brother and the witch. "I mean we can't just sit around and wait for him to call back."

"I'm afraid there isn't much of a choice…" Miranda began until she was interrupted.

Klaus turned and shot her a glare. "Sitting around waiting here for them to make the first move is not an option. You will figure out a way around whatever is blocking you from finding her."

"It's not that simple." Miranda said her nervousness becoming quite obvious.

Klaus was in front of her in less than a second. He grabbed her by her throat and shoved her against the wall. "Find her." He growled. "Or I will kill everyone you have ever met…while you watch." He held her there for another moment before he placed her back on the floor. "Elijah, find Bonnie. Get her here to help." After giving his orders Klaus stomped over to his drink cart and poured himself a glass of scotch.

Elijah quickly left to find Bonnie. Miranda busied herself by flipping through her spell book. Kol and Rebekah stood a distance from Klaus; neither knew what to say to him. Finally Kol sighed and walked over to him. "She will be back here before you know it." He said trying to sound positive even though he was scared shitless that they would never see Caroline again. He grabbed a glass from the drink cart and helped himself to the scotch. He knew how much his brother loved her and didn't even want to think about what would happen to him if he lost Caroline.

"I don't know what you expect me to do." Bonnie said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She, unlike Miranda, wasn't afraid to give Klaus an attitude. "There is no way around whatever is blocking us." She said gesturing to Miranda.

"She is your friend." Rebekah said through her teeth. "Shouldn't you care what happens to her? Shouldn't you want to save her?"

Bonnie looked away from Klaus and turned to Rebekah. "I'm here, aren't I?" She said plainly. "And if Caroline wasn't involved with _your_ brother this probably wouldn't have happened in the first place."

"Enough." Klaus said looking at both Bonnie and Rebekah. "There must be something that you are overlooking." He said as he stood and walked over to where Miranda and Bonnie were standing.

"Can't you just…you know…get one of your hybrids to track her?" Bonnie suggested not really thinking that it was a real option.

Klaus thought about Bonnie's comment for a moment. He knew she hadn't meant it as a real suggestion but she may be on to something. Klaus tossed the remainder of his drink down his throat before loudly placing it on his coffee table. "I'll track her myself." He knew he would have a better chance at being able to pick up her scent than his hybrids since he had been spending so much time with her. He felt the eyes of everyone on him but no one spoke. "Twenty minutes." He said. "I want a way to get rid of Connor once and for all and I want it before I leave in twenty minutes." He walked out of the living room then up the stairs to his room.

A minute later Rebekah started to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?" Kol asked.

"To change." She said glancing over her shoulder at him. "I am going with him."

Kol looked at Elijah and they both gave each other a small nod. It was obvious that Klaus' siblings cared a great deal for Caroline and were willing to put themselves in harm's way to save her.

Klaus looked around his room. Caroline had a few personal items lying around since she was spending so much time there. He went into his bathroom and grabbed her hairbrush off his counter. He noticed that it had a few strands of hair in it and let a small smile cross his lips. That would work out perfectly so he could keep her scent with him as he tracked her.

He went back into his room and collapsed onto his bed. He hung his head low and fought back tears that were pushing to fall from his eyes. He hated that Caroline was…god knows where, with god knows who. He hated not knowing if she was hurt, or hungry. He didn't even want to think about anything happening to her…he couldn't. He gave himself a few more minutes before getting up, putting on his take charge face, and heading downstairs.

"Do we have a way to kill him?" Klaus asked the witches as he walked back in the room.

"Well, I am pretty sure if you rip his heart out he won't come back from it." Bonnie said not looking up at Klaus. Miranda remained quiet, thankful to Bonnie for taking the lead.

"Pretty sure?" Klaus growled. "I am so glad I am basing the life of the woman I love on _pretty sure_!"

Bonnie looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "There is a spell." She paused. "But I need his blood for it to work." She paused again and glanced over at Miranda. "Once you find Caroline, Connor probably won't be your biggest problem. Miranda mentioned Esther possibly being involved…"

"I will deal with Esther if and when it comes to that."

"We all will deal with her." Elijah said as he entered the room with Rebekah and Kol.

Klaus looked at his siblings. They weren't the types to put themselves in danger for just anyone and it made him ecstatic that they would do this for Caroline…for him.

Bonnie let out a small sigh. "Let me get in touch with everyone. I am sure they will help. Then I can follow you and if you can get me some of his blood I will do the spell there." Bonnie pulled out her cell phone ad sent a mass text to Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Tyler explaining what was going on and that she needed them at Klaus' mansion ASAP.

Klaus gave her a small nod and went to pour himself another drink.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter; please don't forget to review! A few people have asked me about my other stories…I will begin updating them as soon as this one comes to an end. I think the best thing is to concentrate on one at a time now so my updates will be somewhat regular! Don't worry I have no intention of leaving them unfinished and I WILL get to them!**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Glad everyone liked Chapter #34; thanks for all the reviews!**_

_**A/N – I just wanted to remind everyone that Elena is still a human in this story! ;)**_

**CHAPTER 34**

Everyone arrived at Klaus' mansion within a few minutes and was standing around not saying a word and feeling very awkward being in the same room without trying to kill each other.

"I am going to have to turn into my wolf form to properly track her." Klaus said. "And you are staying here." He said looking at Elena.

"Caroline is my friend and I know I haven't been the best friend to her but I love her and I am not just staying here while she is in danger." Elena said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yea, she is staying here." Damon said ignoring Elena's comment. Elena looked and glared at Damon. "Please." He said rolling his eyes. "You wouldn't be able to keep up anyway."

"Bonnie is going." Elena said.

"Bonnie is a witch." Damon replied.

"Alright, enough!" Klaus shouted. He didn't have time nor did he want to deal with their pointless arguments. "I will not stand here and listen to your petty arguments while Caroline's life is in danger." He growled as he stepped closer to Elena and Damon. "You will stay here and wait for us to return." He turned and headed out to his back yard. "Let's go."

Damon, Stefan, Tyler, Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah followed Klaus outside so Klaus could transition into a wolf. Bonnie and Miranda headed out to her car. She placed her phone in the cradle attached on her dashboard and waited patiently for Stefan to call her with what direction they would be going in.

Klaus was in his wolf form and leading everyone in the direction to rescue Caroline within just a few minutes. He did his best to push his feelings aside and concentrate on her scent but it was extremely hard not to worry about her. Stefan lagged a bit behind so he could call Bonnie and let her know where she was going then caught up with the others.

Caroline couldn't stand the waiting. She was so anxious to find out why she had been kidnapped and what exactly her kidnapper wanted. She wasn't stupid; she knew she was there as some kind of leverage since she was still alive. She did her best to listen to see if she could hear anything but unfortunately she was still too weak. She let out an aggravated sigh. She just hoped that Klaus would have an air tight plan before he came running; she didn't even want to think about something happening to him.

Caroline heard something behind the door and immediately sat up a bit straighter. She honestly wasn't that worried about her own safety she really didn't think she was the intended target but being full of vervain and tied up had her a little on edge. The door opened and Esther stood in the door way looking down at her with a blank expression. Caroline could usually read people pretty well but she had no idea what was going through Esther's mind. Out of all the danger that her and her friends have faced over the last year, Esther definitely scared her the most.

"We will be contacting Niklaus shortly." She said taking a few steps towards me. "So we will know better what we are to do with you." She knelt down so she was now eye level with Caroline.

"What do you want with him?" She asked doing her best to fight the tears that threatened to fall.

Esther smiled. "I am sure you are very well aware as to what I want with Niklaus."

"I won't let you hurt him." Caroline said confidently even though she was scared out of her mind as to what she would do to Klaus and her.

"You haven't even been a vampire a year. There is nothing you can do to stop me." She poked Caroline with more vervain then just before Caroline passed out she began to take blood from her.

The rescue group ran for what seemed like hours. Stefan had stopped multiple times to call Bonnie to give her more directions. It was very important that she wasn't too far behind since they needed her to do the spell as soon as possible. Klaus finally came across a location where her scent was way too strong for her not to be inside. He led the group about a mile away from the location so they could form some kind of plan.

"Okay, so we will distract him and you can swoop in and rescue your girl." Damon said looking at Klaus.

"And what if Esther is somewhere waiting for us? She could be listening to us right now for all we know." Stefan said as he held his phone to his ear and waited for Bonnie to answer.

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "She stayed dead for a while last time when Ric killed her so we will just rip her heart out."

"Just make sure Connor is out of the house." Klaus said paying little attention to what Damon was saying. "From her scent it looks like Caroline is inside…probably the basement.

"Bonnie will be here in a few minutes." Stefan said as he stuffed his phone in his pocket.

"Rebekah, you and Stefan wait here for Bonnie. The rest of you work on getting Connor away from that house long enough for me to get Caroline out.

Elijah, Kol, and Tyler headed back to the abandon building that they had passed earlier. Klaus followed behind them and waited outside as they lured Connor outside.

After a few minutes of waiting Klaus sees Connor exit the house holding what looked like some kind of gun. He gave it just a few more seconds before he rushed inside the house. He glanced around quickly and so no sign of anyone. He knew Caroline was probably in the basement and just hoped she was too injured and would be able to run; he wanted her away from Connor before anything went down. He quickly made his way down to the basement. He found Caroline passed out on the floor of one of the small rooms. He was on his knees beside her within seconds and started to untie her arms and legs. He felt the vervain on the ropes burn his skin but he did not think twice about it. Just as he finished untying her legs Caroline started to come to.

"Klaus?" She breathed almost silently.

"Shhhh you're okay, Sweetheart." He whispered to her as he lifted her into his arms.

"No." Caroline shook her head and tried to open her eyes a bit more. "Esther's here." She managed to say.

Klaus froze when he heard footsteps upstairs. Connor couldn't be back already. "Klaus!" He breathed a small breath of relief when he heard Stefan's voice. Klaus brought Caroline upstairs and saw Stefan standing a few feet from the doorway. "Is she oaky?" Stefan asked as he looked at Klaus and Caroline.

"She is full of vervain. She needs to feed." Klaus said as he walked closer to Stefan. "Get her out of here and keep her safe." He said keeping his eyes locked on Stefan's. He gently placed Caroline in his arms.

"I'm not leaving you here." Caroline's weak voice still seemed stern as she spoke. She wiggled out of Stefan's arms until she was standing on the floor.

The front door slammed shut and the three of them quickly shut up and turned to the door. Esther was standing just in front of the closed door looking at them. "I think we should all have a seat." She said gesturing to the small table sat up in what was probably the kitchen area.

Klaus stepped in front of Caroline. "Caroline is leaving."

"None of you are leaving. Please have a seat."

"And what exactly is stopping me from ripping your heart out right now." He said through his teeth.

Esther smiled at him. "I took the liberty of taking some of Caroline's blood while we were waiting for you. You are earlier than expected but I managed to finish my spell so I guarantee you will want me alive so I can reverse it…if you cooperate that is.

"What did you do to her?!" Klaus practically yelled. Caroline jumped slightly. She knew Klaus would never hurt her in fact she knew Klaus would do everything in his power to protect her but that didn't really make him any less…intense when he was angry.

"Please sit." She said again before walking towards the table and sitting in one of the four chairs.

Klaus took Caroline's hand and led her to the chair furthest from Esther and made her take a seat while he stood by her; her hand still tightly in his hand and Stefan took another available seat. Klaus could tell Caroline was growing weaker; her little outburst when he was trying to make her go with Stefan drained her of the little energy she had. He pulled up his sleeve and offered his arm to her. "Drink, Sweetheart." He said softly to her.

Caroline's teeth sank into his flesh and she began to drink. Klaus could tell just by her bite that she had been extremely weak. After Caroline finished she looked up and gave him a small smile. Klaus knew that she needed human blood but hoped that his blood would tide her over until he dealt with Esther.

The three of them sat in silence and waited for Esther to speak.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I know it is a shorter than usual but I have a few things to work out and I wanted to post this today for you!**_

_**If I get 10 likes on my Author Facebook page by the time the new episode of TVD airs on Thursday (east coast time) I PROMISE I will get the next chapter up on Thursday night or Friday. All you have to do is search for H.M. Rose and like the page! Thanks!**_

_**And please don't forget to review!**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Hi Everyone! I know I know I have been gone fo time. I have been busy working on my first novel (which I hope to have available by the end of August) and I really hope you all check it out! And now with the weather getting nicer my son want to go outside and play more often so I don't have much time to write. I hate the thought of these stories sitting unfinished so my goal is to finish them. I will only be updating one at a time until one is finished then I will move on to the next!**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter!**_

**CHAPTER 35**

Esther let her eyes travel from Klaus and Caroline then over to Stefan a few times before she let out a small breath and finally began to speak. "Caroline has been very helpful and let me borrow some of her blood for a spell."

Klaus let out a low growl and his body tensed. "What kind of spell?" He asked through his teeth.

Esther smiled; her smile seemed so sweet and innocent you would never expect her to do anything evil. "Niklaus it is no secret that I wish to fix my mistake." She paused but when Klaus said nothing she continued. "All the death and destruction you have all caused is my fault and I need to make things right."

"What did you do to her?!" Klaus took a step towards Esther but Caroline placed her hand on his arm and he stopped.

"I want you, Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah to meet me here in two days…to fix the mess I made a thousand years ago."

"You are asking to turn ourselves in?"

"Or she dies." Esther said simply.

"But if you kill all the originals all vampires will die shortly after." Stefan said.

"That is true. But if you do not turn yourselves over Caroline's death will be one hundred times worse. It will be more painful then you can imagine." Esther stood up. "And if you think about trying one of your usual plans where killing me is the ultimate goal…re think it because she will still die."

Esther left the abandon house. A few moments later Klaus growled and flipped over the kitchen table that they had been seated around. "So what's the plan?" Stefan asked.

"She needs blood." He said after a minute of complete silence. "Let's get out of here." Klaus gently helped Caroline up out of her chair and headed outside. "Please tell me you have taken care of Connor." Klaus said as he approached Bonnie, Elijah, and Kol.

Elijah gave him a small nod. "Yes." He said simply. He looked at Caroline. "Where is Esther?"

Klaus sighed. "We will discuss everything tomorrow. I need to get her home and get some human blood into her system."

Klaus placed Caroline in the center of his large king size bed then handed her a blood bag. She took a long sip then smiled up at him before continuing to finish the bag. "Thanks." She said softly as he took the empty bag from her. Klaus grabbed one of his shirts from his dresser then went back over to her. He slid off her shoes then began working on the rest of her clothes. After slipping his shirt over her head he pulled back the blankets and let her get underneath. He quickly removed his shoes and his shirt and crawled under the blankets with her. She snuggled into his side and placed her head on his chest. "Nik." She said softly. "I don't want you to turn yourself in."

"Caroline..."

Caroline cut him off before he could say anything. "No, Nik. It isn't just you, you would be sacrificing it's everyone; all vampires."

Klaus ran his fingers through her hair. "Let's not talk about this tonight." He said softly. "We will figure out what to do in the morning…I promise." He paused and let his fingers run down her arm. "I won't lose you."

Caroline cuddled closer to him and draped one of her legs over his. She let her fingers draw small circles on his chest while taking in his scent. "Thank you for rescuing me…and giving me some of your blood…and taking care of me." She said just above a whisper.

Klaus kissed the top of her head and tightened his hold on her. "Please don't thank me, Sweetheart." Caroline tilted her head up and placed a light kiss on his chin. She felt his whole body relax at her contact so she lifted herself up a bit and kissed along his jaw. "Caroline…Love. You should sleep. It has been a long day."

Caroline continued her journey of kisses until she reached his ear. She took his earlobe between her teeth and gently pulled at it. "I'm fine…I promise." She whispered.

Klaus let out a low groan but knew he had to get her to sleep. He wouldn't risk her health by exhorting so much energy. He gently pushed her back on the bed so she was lying down and began to gently kiss down her neck. "Sweetheart. You. Need. Your. Rest." He whispered between kisses.

Caroline let out a soft sigh as Klaus' lips teased her skin. "We could go slow." She whispered. Klaus pulled back and grinned at her. "Please?" She said quietly before she lifted her head the few inches to meet his lips with hers.

"Sweetheart." He groaned. Caroline ran her tongue across his lips and Klaus couldn't deny her anymore.

He ran his hand down her side then worked his hands around her to unclasp her bra. He tossed it on the floor and took her breasts in his hands. He ran his thumbs over her nipples gently and she moaned softly as she arched her back, pushing her breasts against his hands. "Shhhh." He said after kissing her ear. "Just relax, Love."

Klaus kissed down her body, not stopping until he reached the top of her black lace panties. He ran his tongue along the skin just under her panties before tugging them off her and tossing them to the floor. His boxer-briefs soon joined her bra and panties on the floor. He crawled up her body and kissed each corner of her mouth before softly kissing her lips. He reached down between their two bodies and grabbed his throbbing erection. He slid it up and down Caroline's entrance to tease her for a moment before he slowly pushed inside her.

He weaved his fingers through her hair and cradled her head in his hands as he moved in and out of her slowly. "Nik." She moaned breathlessly "Ah. Nik. I'm. Close." She said barely above a whisper.

Klaus kissed her lips softly. "Go ahead, Sweetheart. Just let go."

"Ahhhh." Caroline moaned loudly before biting into Klaus' neck."

After they both came down from the intense orgasms the laid there cuddled against each other.

"Wow." Caroline sighed. "Sorry about…biting you." She said with a small giggle. "I am not sure what came over me."

Klaus shrugged his shoulders "It's common when vampires have sex to bite each other during orgasm. And I enjoyed it very much, Sweetheart, please never apologize to me."

She gave him a small smile and cuddled agasint his chest. "I love you, Nik."

Klaus rubbed his hand down her arm. "I love you, Caroline."

_**Please remember to review!**_

_**And check out my author Facebook page! Just search for Holly Rose!**_


End file.
